


Mengontrol Api-kun!

by YamazakiYako (Yamazaki_Yako)



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Family, Friendship, Gen, Other Power Sphere in human body, elemental dimension
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamazaki_Yako/pseuds/YamazakiYako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Masuk SMP pun, Boboiboy masih belum mampu menguasai Api. beruntung, seorang guru SMPnya memiliki kuasa yang sama denganya dan mau membimbingnya menguasai Api. Akankah Boboiboy dapat menguasai Api? bagaimana dengan misteri mengenai asal muasal kuasa sang guru? akankah terungkap pula?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Guru dengan kuasa elemen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mengontrol Api-kun!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/210277) by Yamazaki Yako. 



> Disclaimer: Monsta.  
> Warning: OOC, OC, Typo, Gaje, Maybe ada hint Sho-ai (meski aku rasa aku tidak memasukkannya). dan banyak perubahan yang mungkin terjadi mengingat ini cerita sudah teronggok selama kurang lebih setahun di fanfiction net. Oh, ya... mungkin untuk menanggapi salah satu reviewer yang dulu pernah menulis di kolom review di fanfiction net (entah dia akan melihat ke situs ini atau tidak)..., ini cerita sudah sulit diubah supaya sang OC's tidak begitu mendapat banyak peran utama. jadi aku putuskan sang OC's akan menjadi salah satu tokoh utama bersama Api/Blaze.  
> mohon maaf atas ketidak nyamanannya.
> 
> Selamat membaca

Nama guru baru itu Shimizu Kazan. Dari namanya semua murid di SMP Pulau Rintis itu tahu kalau guru baru mereka itu berasal dari negeri sakura, Jepang. Namun, sesungguhnya guru yang mengajar ilmu alam terutama teori Fisika itu memiliki darah Cina-Jepang, meski tidak terlalu mahir berbahasa Cina. Kazan memiliki rambut berwarna hitam kemerahan dengan mata berwarna indigo. Kakinya yang jenjang cukup menutupi tingginya yang terbilang agak pendek untuk laki-laki seusianya. Rambut dan wajahnya memiliki sedikit kemiripan dengan salah satu murid yg diajarnya. Hal itu juga yang membuat anak-anak perempuan di SMP Pulau Rintis itu menggemari guru berusia 26 tahun yang masih lajang itu. Kepopuleran guru itu bahkan mengalahkan kepopuleran dua murid lelaki terpopuler di SMP itu, salah satunya merupakan murid yang mirip dengannya. Bahkan murid populer yang mirip dengannya itu hampir saja mengalami skorsing akibat perbuatan tak menyenangkan pada guru baru itu. Namun, tindakannya itu justru membuat kedua murid terpopuler yang juga merangkap sebagai Pahlawan Pulau Rintis menyadari bahwa manusia berkekuatan super tanpa jam kuasa ternyata ada.

~…~…~…~

"Ohayou gosaimasu, Kazan-sensei." Perempuan berjilbab merah muda memberi aba-aba pada seluruh muridnya untuk memberi salam pada guru itu. Ini kali kelima guru itu mengajar pelajaran Ilmu Alam di kelas 1-Adil. Kazan tersenyum kecil lalu menunduk membuat semua murid kembali ke posisi duduknya. Meski sekarang ia tinggal di Malaysia, ia masih kesulitan untuk membuang budaya negara asalnya termasuk panggilan selamat pagi dan 'sensei'. Kazan duduk di kursinya sejenak membuka buku berbahasa Jepang lalu berdiri dan mengambil spidol hitam. Ia mulai menulis sesuatu sebelum berbalik dan memandang murid-murid kelas satu SMP itu.

“Hari ini kita akan belajar mengenai listrik!” ucap Kazan dengan bahasa Melayu yang sangat fasih, meski terkadang logat (yang ia katakan dari) kansai masih terdengar dari mulutnya. “Apa ada yang bisa memberi tahu sensei bagaimana cara membuat listrik?”

“Nyalain lampu, sensei!” ucap salah seorang murid berbadan tambun dengan semangat, seolah-olah yakin jawabannya benar.

“Ish, kau ini, Gopal! Sensei kan bertanya bagaimana caranya listrik dapat muncul, bukan contoh penggunaan listrik.” Ucap perempuan berjilbab merah muda tadi seraya memukul bahu teman sebangkunya itu. Kazan hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah anak muridnya yang masih seperti anak SD itu. Seorang murid yang mengenakan kacamata berlensa biru mengacungkan tangannya. Kazan tersenyum dan mempersilahkan anak muridnya untuk berbicara.

“Karena perbedaan tekanan udara.”

“Uhm…, masih salah, kau mendapat 5 point untuk keberanianmu, Fang-kun. Gopal-kun 3 point saja, ya.” Ucap Kazan seraya mengganti spidol digenggamannya dengan pulpen dan mencatat sesuatu di sebuah kertas. Fang melirik teman sebangkunya. Murid laki-laki yang mengenakan topi dinosaurus secara terbalik itu mengusap pipinya.

“Kau saja salah, apa lagi aku!” ucap teman sebangku Fang itu.

“Iyalah. Kau memang tidak lebih baik daripada aku, Boboiboy.” Ucap Fang seraya memalingkan wajahnya keluar jendela yang berada di sampingnya. Muncul perempatan tak kasat mata di pelipis anak yang dipanggil Boboiboy itu. Seorang anak yang bertubuh pendek dan sedikit pemalu mengangkat tangannya perlahan. Tangannya yang bergetar membuat Kazan sedikit tidak tega padanya.

“Silahkan Iwan-kun, jawab saja.”

“…, eh…, uh….” Kazan dan seluruh teman sekelasnya menunggu dengan sabar. “Perbedaan sifat?” Suara berat Iwan membuat Boboiboy dan Gopal harus berusaha menahan tawanya. Kazan mendekati Iwan lalu mengusap kepalanya.

“Nyaris benar. Iwan-kun dapat 8 point.”

“AUAPA?!” pekikan seluruh murid di kelas itu mulai menandakan perang kemampuan berpikir untuk mengembangkan kalimat yang diucapkan Iwan. Kazan kembali ke depan dan mulai menggambar sesuatu di papan tulis. Boboiboy menghela nafasnya, begitu ada suatu pemikiran aneh yang ada dibenaknya.

“Perbedaan sifat positif dan negatif?” Tanya Boboiboy. Kazan tersenyum kecil.

“9.5 Point. Boboiboy-kun. Sifat apa yang dimaksud?” Tanya Kazan sekali lagi. Boboiboy menekan pelipisnya dengan kedua jarinya.

“Err…, tapi ini istilah kimia, tak apa? Muatan Ion?”

“Perfect answer! Boboiboy-kun point 10. Benar sekali yang dikatakan oleh Boboiboy-kun. Tepatnya perpindahan muatan Ion Negatif di langit menuju Ion Positif, baik antara awan dengan bumi, maupun awan dengan awan. Halilintar-kun yang memberi tahumu?” Tanya Kazan seraya kembali menggambar sesuatu di papan tulis. Gambar itu ternyata adalah gumpalan awan dan daratan serta sebuah gambar petir yang menyambar. Kazan berbalik memandang Boboiboy yang menggeleng.

“Mana mungkin Halilintar memberi tahuku. Halilintar juga adalah diriku, kan?” ucap Boboiboy. Kazan hanya tersenyum kecil.

“Justru karena sebenarnya kau sudah tahu, tapi tidak mampu mengingatnya saja karena sudah terbiasa. Baiklah! Aku akan membentuk kelompok masing-masing kelompok 5 orang. Kita akan praktekkan cara membuat listrik atau petir. Kalian mau pilih sendiri atau sensei pilihkan?"

~…~…~…~

Fang menghela nafasnya. Dipilih atau pun memilih sendiri entah kenapa ia pasti akan berkelompok dengan pahlawan utama Pulau Rintis itu. Bahkan kali ini seluruh pemuda/i yg menyandang nama pahlawan itu duduk berkumpul di tengah lapangan. Kazan duduk di bench seraya mendengarkan musik dari pemutar musik bermerek apel miliknya. Earphone terpasang di kedua telinganya. Fang yang kini sedang membantu teman-temannya melirik Kazan yang tiba-tiba saja dihampiri oleh perempuan-perempuan yang kini duduk di kelas tiga. Fang cemberut luar biasa. Boboiboy yang menyadari itu berusaha agar membuat Fang kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya. Kazan menghela nafasnya. Ia mendekati kelompok Boboiboy tepat setelah perempuan-perempuan itu pergi menjauh dengan senyum di wajah mereka.

"Kowai na..., kenapa semua perempuan di sini menakutkan?" Tanya Kazan yang mengambil tempat di antara Fang dan seorang perempuan berambut hitam yang diikat dua dengan bando tosca di kepalanya, perempuan berwajah oriental dengan rompi kuning itu memutar mata di balik kacamata bundarnya.

"Haiya..., selain aku dan Yaya, sensei terlihat alergi sekali dengan perempuan, ma." Ucap perempuan itu seraya menunjuk perempuan berjilbab merah muda di sampingnya. Kazan menggaruk pipinya.

"Ying benar, sensei. Sensei punya trauma, kah?" Tanya Yaya. Kazan melirik ke arah lain. Merasa pertanyaan Yaya itu tak akan dijawab oleh Kazan, Gopal berinisiatif.

"Sensei pasti pernah mengalami hal yang buruk di masa lalu hingga trauma seperti ini. Kasihan, Sensei."

"Kerjakan saja tugasmu, Gopal-kun. Aku kehilangan adikku dari pernikahan ibuku dan seorang pria Cina karena ibuku juga. Sudahlah, aku mau melihat kelompok anak-anak lain." Ujar Kazan lalu berdiri dan pergi menuju kelompok di sebelah mereka.

"Haah... kadang aku lupa kalau sensei memiliki darah Cina." Ucap Fang seraya merakit beberapa peralatan sederhana.

"Kadang aku bertanya-tanya..., darah Cina sensei didapat dari ayah atau ibunya, ya?" Tanya Boboiboy.

"Ibunya, ma." Ucap Ying menjawab pertanyaan Boboiboy. Fang menghentikan aktifitasnya, seraya mengangguk.

"Kalau ayahnya yang berasal dari China, nama keluarganya pasti bukan Shimizu. Perempuan yang sudah menikah, pindah nama keluarga menjadi nama keluarga suaminya." Jelas Fang. Ying mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan.

"Tapi, tadi dia bilang, adik dari pernikahan ibunya dan seorang pria asal China. Artinya, ibu sensei menikah lagi dan melahirkan anak murni China. Kazan-sensei pasti sedih sekali karena adiknya mati." Gopal menunduk ikut bersedih.

"Kehilangan yang sensei maksud aku rasa, bukan kematian."

"Kalau mati dia pasti akan menggunakan logat China atau Jepang, ma. Ekspresi sensei juga seharusnya sedih dahulu, ma. Bukan marah."

"Nah, kita sudahi dulu. Rakitan kita sudah jadi dan tinggal di uji coba. Gopal, nyalakan!" Perintah Yaya.

~…~…~…~

Boboiboy mengerang gelisah, entah karena suatu hal ia merasa sangat gelisah. Ochobot sedang pergi bersama Tok Aba ke stasiun untuk pergi ke KL, menemui kedua orang tua kandungnya. Boboiboy ingin ikut, tapi kegiatan sekolahnya membuat Tok Aba mengurungkan niatnya membawa Boboiboy. Fang melihat teman 'yang memaksanya untuk tinggal bersama' lalu memutar matanya, Fang kembali melanjutkan kegiatan menyetrika baju. Setelah sekian lama hidup sendiri, Fang sudah terbiasa melakukan pekerjaan rumah.

"Aku tidur duluan, Fang. Aku baru ingat besok aku harus datang pagi untuk latihan bersama klub sepak bola." Ucap Boboiboy.

"Iyalah... tidur yang nyenyak, sana." Ucap Fang yang kini menggantung salah satu pakaiannya yang terlihat begitu bersih dan rapi. Boboiboy melirik Fang sejenak.

"Jangan sampai kemalaman. Seperti ibu-ibu yg mengurus rumah tangga, saja."

"BOBOIBOY!" Boboiboy segera lari ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua. Fang menghela nafasnya dan kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya. Dengan sedikit gelisah, ketika ia melihat wajah Boboiboy sesaat untuk menghilang di tangga.

'Entah kenapa sesaat tadi aku melihat mata jingga di matanya.' Batin Fang.

~…~…~…~

Fang terbangun di tengah malam. Fang melirik jam tangan sekaligus jam kuasanya yang menunjukkan pukul 3.30 pagi. Fang menghela nafasnya dan mencoba untuk menghentikan rintihan-rintihan kesakitan Boboiboy yang terus mengganggunya. Namun, tindakan itu berhenti ketika api mulai berkobar di sekitar tubuh Boboiboy. Fang segera berlari dan membuka kamar mandi, ia mengambil seember air dan....

Terlambat.

"Wah Fang! Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku? Mau melihat pertunjukan bola apiku?" Sapa Boboiboy. Boboiboy mengambil topinya yang berubah warna menjadi warna merah. Ia memasangnya dengan benar, tetapi lidah topinya ia naikkan, sehingga memperlihatkan poni hitamnya yang sedikit acak-acakan.

"A, Api...." Fang merasa bahunya melemas. Seharusnya ia sadar dengan rintihan kesakitan Boboiboy itu. Api memandang Fang yang kini terduduk di samping ember yang dibawanya sesaat tadi.

"Fang sudah kecapean ya? Ya sudah aku pergi cari hiburan lain di luar saja. Istirahatlah Fang! Wohoooo!" Api berlari menaiki ranjangnya dan melompat keluar jendelanya dengan salto. Fang segera mengejar dan melihat Api yang mendarat dengan baik di jalan tepat di depan rumahnya. Rasa kantuk menghampirinya, sesaat sebelum ia benar-benar tidur, ia mencoba meminta bantuan pada Yaya dan Ying.

~…~…~…~

"Haiya..., mau dicari kemana si Api itu, wo? Sama sepertimu. Aku tidak bisa keluar karena dilarang nenekku, ma." Ucap Ying pada Yaya melalui jam kuasanya. Hologram Yaya yg muncul dari jam kuasa itu menunjukan ekspresi berpikir.

"Gopal pasti tak akan bangun kalau di bangunkan. Aku tak tega membangunkan Fang yang sepertinya terlalu lelah hingga Api bangkit tanpa sempat dicegah."

"Uhh, semoga saja besok kebakaran yang terjadi tidak menimbulkan banyak kerugian, ma."

 


	2. Hukuman Api, mari mengontrol emosi.

Yaya dan Ying menanyakan kabar Api pada Fang yang langsung dijawab tidak tahu oleh Fang. Fang bahkan mengatakan sampai ia bangun pagi pun ia tidak menemukan Api di rumah milik Tok Aba itu. Gopal yang tumbennya baru datang, langsung menanyakan ke mana perginya Boboiboy. Gopal langsung berteriak histeris mendengar kabar itu. Fang memutar matanya, ia siap disalahkan atas kebakaran yang terjadi nanti. Meski hingga pagi ini ia tidak melihat atau mendengar berita kebakaran. Yaya bertopang dagu, seandainya ia bisa membuka acara berita di pagi ini, mungkin ia akan tahu sesuatu. Ying juga, kalau saja neneknya tidak menonton drama pagi hari, mungkin Ying juga akan tahu sesuatu. Gopal tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu, ayah Gopal di setiap pagi memang sedang menonton berita di salah satu stasiun tv.

"Eh? Aku tadi ikut menonton berita bersama ayah sebelum ke sekolah. Jangan-jangan Kebakaran di gudang Kazan-sensei..., Api yang menyebabkannya?"

"HAH? KEBAKARAN DI GUDANG KAZAN-SENSEI?" Pekik Yaya, Ying, dan Fang.

"Benar sekali." Ucap Kazan yang masuk ke dalam kelas mereka seraya menyeret seorang anak lelaki berbaju merah dan bertopi merah, tangan dan kakinya diikat oleh borgol air.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku hanya ingin main! Aku gak salah!" Ronta Api. Pagi itu, kelas 1-Adil kembali mendapat pelajaran Ilmu Alam-praktek kimia, jadi wajar jika Kazan kembali masuk di kelas 1-Adil itu.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Kazan-sensei!" Sapa Yaya yang diikuti oleh teman satu kelasnya. Api masih meronta dalam rantai air yang dibuat oleh Kazan-sensei. Kazan duduk di mejanya lalu mengangkat Api dan mendudukannya di pangkuannya. Kazan melepas topi merah Api. Ia menggunakan kuasa anginnya untuk membuat topi itu berputar, bersalto dan berbagai atraksi lainnya hingga Api merasa tenang. Kazan menurunkan Api.

"Aduh…, kebiasaan mengurus anak-anak TK di Jepang.” Gumam Kazan yang hanya mampu di dengar oleh Api. Kazan menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak sebelum mengembalikan topi merah milik Api.

“Hari ini rencananya sensei mau membuat kalian mengerjakan praktek kimia mengenai sifat asam basa. Tapi, karena gudang penyimpanan bahan dan alat-alat untuk praktek kimia sensei terbakar karena ulah anak ini..., praktek kelompok hari ini diundur minggu depan." Ujar Kazan. Api menggaruk pelipisnya seraya tertawa kecil. Seluruh murid termasuk Yaya dan Ying memandang Api dengan tajam.

"Lalu hari ini kita belajar apa, Sensei?" Tanya Yaya berusaha untuk kembali fokus. Kazan menghela nafasnya.

"Aku sudah dapat izin dari kepala sekolah untuk pergi ke taman dan kita akan mencari beberapa bahan untuk praktek kimia minggi depan. Peralatan Kimia sudah sensei pesan kembali dan hanya menunggu pesanannya sampai. Jadi kita hanya mencari bahannya saja. Nah, Api tulis ini di papan tulis. Ini adalah bahan-bahan yang harus kalian cari, sekalian hari ini kita belajar mengenai ilmu biologi." Ucap Kazan. Kazan melepas borgol air di kaki dan tangan Api dan mengantinya dengan gelang air di tangan Api. Gelang air itu menahan kuasa apinya agar tidak keluar. Api menerima kertas yang diberikan gurunya lalu mengambil spidol dan menulis di papan tulis. Dengan bibir yang ia majukan beberapa centi.

~…~…~…~

Kazan meletakan sebatang kayu kecil dan sebuah batang kayu yang besar tepat di depan Api yang duduk di gazebi yang ada di taman itu. Kazan melirik anak murid lainnya yang sedang mencari beberapa tumbuhan yang dapat dijadikan bahan praktikum. Kazan kembali memandang Api yang kini terbengong seraya memandang Kayu dan batang kayu mirip sumpit di tangannya. Kazan mengambil kayu besar dan meletakannya kembali ke depan Api. Kazan berjongkok di belakang Api, membetulkan cara memegang batang kayu itu. Kasan perlahan menggosokkan tangannya dan Api hingga batang kayu itu bergerak memutar. Kazan menuntun Api untuk menggerakan batang kayu itu untuk menggesek kayu besar di bawahnya.

"Lakukan ini sampai terjadi perubahan pada kayu ini. Sensei akan memperhatikanmu terus." Api memajukan bibirnya, tetapi ia terus menggerakannya tangannya. Api menaikkan lidahnya ketika ia mulai merasa senang dengan kegiatannya itu. Api mulai tertawa kecil. Kazan menarik nafasnya. ‘benar-benar seperti Suzaku.’

“Sensei, kayu ini mulai berasap.” Ucap Api, sedikit memperlambat gerakan tangannya. Kazan tersenyum kecil.

“Lihatlah kejutannya.” Ucap Kazan. Api mengangguk dan terus menggerakan tangannya, menggesek kedua unsur kayu itu secara terus menerus. Api terkejut dan mengangkat tangannya ketika ia melihat api mulai membakar kayu tersebut.

“A, aku masih belum bisa mengeluarkan kuasaku…, kenapa?” Api memandang gelang air di tangannya. Kazan tersenyum, dengan kuasa apinya ia mengangkat api yang berkobar di kayu itu hingga kini lidah api itu berada di tangan Kazan.

“Kalau kau ingin tahu, sensei coba balik bertanya. Bagaimana api dapat muncul?”

“Eh, eng….” Api berpikir mengenai jawaban atas pertanyaan gurunya itu. Kazan duduk di sampingnya seraya menunggu jawaban Api. Seekor kucing yang lewat menjadi sasaran Kazan untuk menghilangkan keheningan yang terjadi antara keduanya. Kazan mengusap kepala dan telinga kucing itu seolah-olah anak kecil. Api berhenti berpikir dan memandang gurunya, terkadang Api dapat melihat sifat Kazan yang lebih cocok disebut keibuan padahal ia berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Tak jarang, Boboiboy utama, Fang, Gopal, Iwan dan teman laki-laki sekelasnya menjadi sasaran akan ‘tindakan memanjakan anak kecil’ yang dilakukan oleh gurunya.

“Sensei punya trauma apa sih? Sampai-sampai sensei selalu memanjakan kami, padahal kami kan sudah besar.”

“Ma~ kau berusaha mengalihkan perhatian, Api-kun? Akan sensei ceritakan setelah kau menjawab.” Api memajukan bibirnya lagi, tapi kali ini hanya sebentar.

“Hawa panas, bahan yang mudah terbakar, dan Oksigen yang menciptakan api, bukan?”

“…, Kau sebenarnya…, hahaha…, sepertinya yang harus aku bantu bukanlah kau, tetapi Boboiboy utama.” Ucap Kazan. Ia melepas kucing yang tadi dielusnya lalu merebahkan dirinya di lantai Gazebo.

“Sesuai janji, sensei akan ceritakan. Alasan mengapa sensei sangat senang memanjakan kalian adalah karena sensei tidak pernah dimanja. Apa reaksimu begitu kau baru mampu mengingat dan kau langsung saja dikejar oleh seorang dewasa yang akan mengutak-atik tubuhmu? Kedua, yang ingin mengutak-atik tubuhku adalah ibu kandungku sendiri, aku berharap adik laki-lakiku tidak sepertiku, meski kemungkinan itu kecil. Itu yang menjelaskan kenapa aku trauma pada wanita.

Terakhir, karena aku ingin memiliki adik laki-laki yang bisa kumanjakan. Aku memang memiliki adik tetapi aku tak pernah benar-benar bertemu dengannya. Melihat tubuh kalian yang masih kecil dan belum mengalami pertumbuhan yang signifikan membuat rasa ingin memeluk, menimang, dan hal lainnya yang membuatku dapat merasakan kehidupan seorang kakak. Meski kakakku sendiri justru ingin menjadi adikku. Kau tahu, kakakku paling senang ketika aku mengusap punggungnya sebelum tidur, lho!”

“Ternyata itu alasan sensei membenci kepopuleran.” Kazan mendudukkan dirinya dan melihat seluruh muridnya sedang duduk di atas bayangan yang seolah menjadi karpet bagi murid-muridnya. Fang menaikan kacamatanya. “Aku boleh minta kepopuleren sensei.”

“Ish, Fang benar-benar gila kepopuleran rupanya.” Ucap Gopal. Perempatan tak kasat mata muncul di pelipis Fang. Fang membentuk tangannya.

“Harimau Bayang!”

~…~…~…~

Sore itu, Kazan kembali menemui Boboiboy yang sudah kembali seperti semula di kedai milik Tok Aba yang sebenarnya sedang tutup itu. Boboiboy waktu itu sudah menawarkan diri untuk tetap membuka usaha kakeknya, karena suatu saat ia pun pasti akan menjadi penerus usaha kakeknya. Namun, Boboiboy tidak mendapat izin dari Ochobot, apalagi setelah ia berkata akan berpecah menjadi tiga jika ia akan menjalankan usaha Tok Aba sekaligus bersekolah dan membantu orang lain. Ochobot mengkhawatirkan diri Api akan semakin kuat dan mungkin akan menghancurkan Pulau Rintis jika Boboiboy utama semakin penat. Kazan melihat Yaya dan Ying yang sedang mengerjakan tugas matematika bersama Boboiboy. Fang juga datang di saat yang bersamaan dengan Kazan seraya membawa buku matematika.

“Wah, sepertinya sensei tidak bisa meminta bantuan dari kalian.” Ucap Kazan yang duduk di salah satu kursi konter yang ada di sana. Fang duduk di antara Kazan dan Yaya.

“Bantuan apa, sensei?” Tanya Boboiboy yang duduk di hadapan keempat temannya.

“Sensei pernah dengar ada robot yang waktu itu serupa dengan kita, Boy-kun. Robot yang katanya mampu mengalahkan semua elemen milikmu kecuali Air-kun. Aku ingin mencarinya.”

“Maksud sensei Boboibot, ma? Mungkin sudah jadi barang rongsokan di tempat pembuangan sampah akhir, wo.” Ucap Ying.

“Sensei kenapa mencari Boboibot?” Tanya Yaya.

“Sensei malas membuat robot, lebih baik mencari robot lama dan memperbaikinya. Sensei ingin menjadikannya pembantu dirumah sensei. Sekalian membantu sensei untuk membuat gudang baru.” Kazan melirik Boboiboy yang menggaruk pelipisnya seraya tertawa kecil. “Dan mungkin membantu Boboiboy mengawal kuasa Api.”

“Eh?!”

“Bagaimana caranya?” Tanya Fang. Kazan tersenyum.

“Chikgu Papa menginspirasiku sesaat sebelum kami pulang tadi. Sudahlah, kalau sudah waktunya nanti kalian akan tahu. Baiklah, sensei pergi ke TPA dulu, ya…, good luck untuk matematikanya. Itu masih mudah kok ketimbang matematik-fisika yang akan kalian pelajari tahun depan.”

“Ma, matematik-Fisika? Ah, Sensei!!!”

~…~…~…~

Fang terbangung di malam menjelang pagi. Meski kali ini bukan rintihan-rintihan kesakitan yang mengganggu tidurnya. Fang berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil air dan meminumnya. Fang yang akan kembali melanjutkan tidurnya dibuat terkejut melihat tempat tidur Boboiboy telah kosong dan jendela kamarnya telah terbuka. Fang menepuk keningnya. Kelengahannya sesaat tadi kini menimbulkan bencana lagi. Fang kali ini tidak akan tertidur lagi. Ia mengeluarkan elang bayangnya dan terbang mengejar Boboiboy yang kemungkinan besar kembali menjadi Api. Fang mengedarkan padangannya kesegala penjuru jalanan. Fang melihat satu-satunya rumah bergaya Jepang kuno itu berdiri dengan megahnya.

Dengan seorang bertopi merah yang melompati pagar tinggi itu dengan mudah.

“Api!” Fang segera berbalik dan mendarat tepat di belakang Api yang sedang mengetuk pintu kayu tersebut. Api mengangkat satu kakinya dan terus mengetuk pintu rumah gurunya itu. “Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini, Api! Ayo pulang ke rumah dan lanjutkan tidurmu!”

“Gak mau! Aku mau minum teh bersama Kazan-sensei!” ucap Api yang sifat kekanakannya kembali muncul. Fang menghela nafasnya ia baru saja akan mengeluarkan jari bayang seandainya pintu rumah dari kayu itu tidak terbakar. “Alamak!”

“Ma~Ma~…, sepertinya aku harus mengganti pintu dengan bahan anti api…, masuklah Api-kun, Fang-kun.” Kazan memutar matanya. Ia mengeluarkan air dari tangannya yang langsung memadamkan api yang berkobar di pintu rumahnya. “Goshin, perbaiki pintu ini.”

“Siap, tuan.” Sesosok robot berwajah sama seperti Boboiboy menunduk dengan hormat. Ia segera menangkat dan membawa pintu kayu setengah hangus itu keluar.

“EEH? Boboibot?!” Ucap Fang dan Api bersamaan. Kazan merenggangkan badannya dan menguap lebar.

“Kerusakannya memang parah, tapi bahannya ternyata mudah dicari. Aku baru saja selesai memprogramnya ulang. Sekarang namanya Goshin. Dengan huruf lima dan huruf dewa.” Jelas Kazan seraya menuntun kedua muridnya untuk memasuki salah satu ruangan. Pintu geser ala Jepang zaman dahulu yang otentik membuat mata Api berbinar. Meski tidak langsung mengambil kesimpulan, Fang merasa kalau Api sebenarnya mudah terhibur.

“Api-sama dan Fang-sama ingin minum apa?” Tanya Boboibot, atau yang sekarang bernama Goshin, yang terlihat telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya tadi. Goshin yang saat itu memiliki pakaian yang sama seperti Boboiboy Halilintar membuat Fang mengerti mengapa Goshin begitu cepat memperbaiki pintu rumah gurunya.

“Sediakan mereka susu saja, Kirin.”

‘Kirin? Versi Boboiboy Halilintar ini dinamai Kirin kah?’ Batin Fang

“Aku mau teh hijau donk! Teh hijau ala kampung halamannya sensei.” Ucap Api. Kazan menghela nafas dan mengangguk.

“Kalau begitu aku juga. Tapi, aku ingin teh hijau ala China.”

“Eh? Beda?” Tanya Api. Fang mengangguk kecil.

“Teh hijau Jepang memiliki rasa yang sedikit berbeda dengan teh hijau China. Rasa-rasa di Jepang tergantung seberapa banyak daun teh, temperature air, jumlah air, dan waktu seduhnya. Sementara di China ada tata cara tersendiri dalam membuatnya. Yah, sensei sarankan Api meminum Sencha. Tolong buatkan Kirin. Aku juga minta Gyokuro ya.”

“Siap, sensei. Gerakan kilat, 2.0!” Api bertepuk tangan melihat atraksi yang diperlihatkan Goshin ketika membuat ketiga jenis teh yang sejujurnya sama itu. Kazan mendekati Fang yang kini duduk dan memasukan kakinya ke dalam kotatsu.

“Kenapa tiba-tiba kalian ada di rumahku?” Tanya Kazan yang secara perlahan memasang gelang air pada lengan Api yang masih terkagum-kagum akan pekerjaan kembaran robotnya itu.

“Entah. Waktu aku lengah, dia berubah menjadi Api dan tiba-tiba ia sudah ada di sini. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya membakar rumah sensei lagi. Meski…, pintu rumah sensei sempat terbakar tadi.” Ujar Fang. Kazan memasukkan kakinya ke dalam kotatsu. Kazan sengaja tidak menyalakan penghangatnya agar Fang dan Api tidak kepanasan. Api duduk dengan gugup melihat Goshin yang meletakan secangkir teh berwarna hijau pucat di depannya.

“Api-kun. Kalau kau ada waktu minggu siang, datanglah ke mari lagi. Sensei sedang membuat beberapa permainan yang menyenangkan, aku ingin kau menguji cobanya.” Ucap Kazan. Api terlihat sangat bersemangat. Kazan memutar cangkirnya sejenak sebelum meminum tehnya secara perlahan. Fang memandang Kazan yang kini melirik Goshin yang mengangguk mendengar perkataan orang yang melahirkannya kembali.

‘Jangan-jangan permainan yang dimaksud sensei….’

 


	3. Api VS Boboibot (with Kazan power)

Minggu pagi, Yaya mengetuk pintu rumah Tok Aba yang saat ini sedang ditempati oleh Boboiboy dan Fang saja. Yaya tidak melihat dan mendengar tanda-tanda pintu akan terbuka. Ying dan Gopal di belakangnya sama sekali tidak membantu. Yaya mengaktifkan kuasanya lalu terbang dan mencoba melihat keadaan rumah milik Tok Aba itu dari jendela di lantai dua. Yaya melihat Boboiboy yang masih tidur dan Fang yang terlihat baru saja akan turun. Yaya segera mendarat dan berdiri di belakang Ying dan Gopal. Bersamaan pula dengan terbukanya pintu rumah Tok Aba dan memperlihatkan Fang dengan rambut setengah basah dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang masih basah.

“Kami masuk. Kau lanjutkan saja mandimu, Fang.” Ucap Yaya yang baru menyadari mengapa Fang terlambat membukakan pintu.

“Jis! Seenaknya saja. Aku sudah selesai tahu, hanya sedang mengambil pakaian saja tadi. Apa kalian lebih ingin melihat tubuh maskulinku?”

“Mana mau, wo!” Pekik Ying. Gopal hanya memandang dengan muka bosan. Yaya menghela nafasnya.

“Kau masih tinggal di sini, Fang? Sampai kapan?” Tanya Yaya. Fang berbalik dan menunjukkan beberapa kardus yang telah tersusun rapi di dekat sofa.

“Rencananya, sore nanti Tok Aba dan Ochobot pulang. Mereka pulang, aku pun.” Ucap Fang, ia menutup pintu rumah milik kakek teman-rivalnya itu ketika ketiga temannya masuk. Yaya dan Ying langsung duduk di sofa sementara Gopal duduk di karpet di depan sofa seraya menyalakan televisi dan video game. Fang berjalan menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapannya dan Boboiboy, karena ketiga temannya itu mengaku mereka telah sarapan.

“Ish, Gopal! Minta izin dulu pada pemilik rumah, ma!” ucap Ying.

“Boboiboy pasti setuju, kok.”

“SIAPA YANG BILANG SETUJU?”

“ALAMAK HALILINTAR MARAH LAGI!” pekik ketiganya.

Boboiboy segera saja dipukul ramai-ramai oleh ketiga temannya.Sebenarnya, Boboiboy tadi hanya mengedepankan lidah topinya, bermata tajam dan mengeraskan suaranya. Ia tidak benar-benar menjadi Halilintar yang sedang marah tadi. Fang hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan teman-temannya itu. Fang memberikan piring berisi beberapa roti bakar pada Boboiboy. Boboiboy memandang Fang.

“Bilang pada Tok Aba ketika ia pulang nanti. Persediaan nasi telah habis.” Ucap Fang seraya mengambil salah satu roti bakar buatannya. Boboiboy mengambil salah satu roti bakarnya lalu menawarkan pada yang lainnya yang langsung diterima Gopal, dan ditolak oleh Yaya dan Ying. Mereka mulai bercengkrama yang diiringi oleh sedikit teriakan.

~…~…~…~

"Hah? Sensei kembali ke Jepang?" Pekik kelima anak itu. Robot yang memiliki bentuk serupa Boboiboy itu mengangguk khas robot.

"Sensei tiba-tiba harus menyelesaikan masalah panti asuhan dan juga taman kanak-kanak yang didirikannya di Jepang. Pagi-pagi buta, sensei pergi ke bandara internasional di KL. Menurut jam, dua jam yang lalu adalah jadwal keberangkatan sensei. Mungkin minggu depan sensei baru pulang. Saya yang akan mengajar kalian selama seminggu ini." Jelas Robot itu. Robot yang dulu bernama Boboibot itu kini membuka pintu gerbang rumah bergaya Jepang kuno itu. "Tapi, sensei sudah berjanji pada kalian. Jadi, ia meminta saya untuk menemani kalian bermain dengan penemuan barunya atau menonton film yang ia koleksi. Mari ikut saya."

"Boboibot sekarang sopan sekali, ma. Aku suka Boboibot yang sekarang." Ucap Ying. Yaya mengangguk setuju.

"Nama saya sekarang adalah Goshin. Dari kanji Lima dan Dewa. Meski saya masih memiliki rupa yang serupa dengan Boboiboy-sama, tapi saya memiliki perbedaan dengan Boboiboy-sama. Ying-sama, Yaya-sama."

"..., -sama?"

"Panggilan untuk orang yang dihormati. Kata itu sering muncul di video game Jepang, kok. Kalau -kun/-chan untuk junior, -san untuk senior. Mirip-mirip itulah." Ujar Gopal. Untuk hal-hal yang berbau game saja dia cepat nyambung. Ying dan Yaya memandang Gopal yang kini tersenyum seolah membanggakan diri. Boboiboy entah kenapa merasa dirinya kesakitan. Api mulai berkobar mengelilinginya. Fang segera saja mengeluarkan botol minumnya yang tinggal setengah untuk menyiram Boboiboy, meski air itu tak cukup untuk menghentikannya. Boboiboy menelan liurnya sejenak. Boboiboy tersenyum dengan gembira, ia melompat lalu memutar tangannya sebelum menyilangkannya.

"Bo, Boboiboy Kuasa Lima!"

"!!" Gopal, Yaya, Ying, dan Fang terkesiap mendengar ucapan yang diucapkan Boboiboy. Tak lama mendaratlah tiga orang yang mereka kenal baik.

"Aik? Katanya kuasa lima...." ucap Gopal seraya memutar matanya. Ketiga persona Boboiboy itu saling memandang.

"Tolong..., aku dan adikku nyangkut nih!" Ucapan seseorang membuat ketujuh orang itu mendongak ke atas. Mereka terkesiap untuk kedua kalinya, melihat seorang yang sedang meronta-ronta di tiang lampu di dekat rumah Kazan dan seorang lagi yang menghela nafas di atap gerbang rumah Kazan yang malah merapatkan topi biru lautnya.

"ALAMAK!"

~…~…~…~

Api terkekeh-kekeh kecil sementara Air menutupi wajahnya yang merona, setelah di tolong oleh Taufan dan Goshin. Halilintar menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu tangannya, ia jadi ingat akan kejadian yang mana Taufan, ketika masih menjadi Angin, juga pernah tersangkut di tiang listrik. Gempa melirik bahu Halilintar yang sedikit bergetar. Gempa menepuk sangat pelan, mengingat ukuran dan berat tangannya, di bahu Halilintar. Namun, tetap saja itu mampu membuat Halilintar kelepasan tertawa. Air semakin merona mendengar tawa dari elemen tertua Boboiboy itu. Api malah semakin nyengir mendengarnya. Api meleletkan lidahnya seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan mengedipkan salah satu matanya.

Berkebalikan dengan Api, Air mengangkat tangannya dan hujan deras membasahi tubuh Halilintar, hanya Halilintar. Halilintar menatap Air tajam. Air hanya memalingkan muka dan menunjukkan wajah malasnya. Halilintar melepas topi hitam merahnya dan mengusap wajahnya yang basah dengan tisu yang diberikan Goshin. Goshin bahkan mengubah tangannya seperti ketika ia akan mengeluarkan bola Api. Angin panas berhembus menerpa Halilintar dan mengeringkan rambut dan pakaian Halilintar. Goshin kembali merubah tangannya menjadi tangan robot biasa setelah dirasa seluruh tubuh dan pakaian Halilintar telah kering.

“Huh! Aku hanya jadi ingat, Taufan juga pernah tersangkut di tiang listrik seperti itu." Ujar Halilintar setelah ia merasa kering seutuhnya. Taufan menggeram dan langsung bergerak menyerang Halilintar, yang juga langsung menghindar dengan gerakan kilatnya. Gempa menghela nafas melihat kedua elemen yang lebih tua darinya itu kini sedang bertarung. Gempa, dengan kedua tangan gigantiknya, segera memukul tanah.

"Tanah pencengkram!"

"UGH!" Halilintar dan Taufan langsung berusaha melepaskan diri mereka dari tanah pencengkram yang sepertinya Gempa buat beberapa lapis, sehingga mereka tidak mampu menghancurkannya. Api hanya bertepuk tangan dengan mata berbinar ketika melihat tindakan Gempa. Air mendengus sejenak.

"Kalian berdua tidak mau masuk? Kasihan keempat teman kita dan seorang robot ini menunggu kita berlima. Dan aku mengantuk." Ucap Air. Gempa mengangguk-angguk.

"Atau kalian ingin terus bertarung di luar sementara kita bermain di dalam? Ayo, Api, Air, kita masuk ke dalam."

"Tu, tunggu! Aku juga mau main! Uugh! Tolong kakakmu ini, biarkan saja Kak Hali terperangkap! Gempa!!" Taufan meronta-ronta lebih kuat. Halilintar dengan salah satu tangannya yang tidak terkena serangan tanah pencengkram kini hanya bisa menopang kepalanya. Gempa menumbuk tanah lagi dan tanah pencengkram itu terlepas dari kedua tubuh mereka.

“Sejak kapan kalian memanggil dengan sebutan adik kakak?” Tanya Yaya.

“Eh?”

~…~…~…~

Api langsung saja mengambil salah satu video yang tersusun rapi di rak-rak yang ada di ruang bernama ruangan Haru itu dan menunjukannya pada teman-temannya. Video bercover sebuah stasiun ala Jepang dengan seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan wajah dan tubuh penuh darah. Wajahnya terkoyak di sana-sini sembari membawa kepala seorang pria yang menunjukkan ekspresi kengerian yang luar biasa. Halilintar merinding sejenak sebelum menghilang dengan gerakan kilatnya. Taufan mendekati Api seraya menunjukkan jempolnya dan menggerakanya. Taufan bergumam terbaik. Gempa mencari Halilintar yang benar-benar menghilang entah kenapa. Air mendengus.

"Itu bukannya film? Bukankah Kau bilang kalau kau mau main, Api?"

"Tapi, ini terlihat menarik sekali, Adikku. Kita tonton, ya...." Bujuk Api. Air menggeleng.

"Ayolah adik kecilku, Air, ini film pasti terbaik!" Taufan ikut membujuk Air. Yaya, Ying, Gopal, dan Fang hanya bisa membelakkan mata melihat persona Boboiboy itu bertingkah laku layaknya saudara kembar. Api bergelayut di lengan Air, mencoba membuat Air setuju dengan keinginannya. Taufan memijat keningnya, terkadang ia bingung siapa yang kakak dan siapa yang adik dari kedua adik bungsunya itu.

"..., kalau kalian bisa membujuk Halilintar untuk menontonnya, mari kita menonton." Ucap Air lalu merapatkan topinya. Api dan Taufan segera membantu Gempa mencari Halilintar. Air merapatkan topinya lalu berjalan menuju koleksi film milik gurunya itu. Goshin kembali dari dapur dan membawa beberapa minuman dan cemilan. Goshin menawarkan Air minum dan cemilan. Goshin terkekeh ala robot melihat cover film yang dipegang Air.

"Air-sama lebih suka film bertema misteri, ya? Sensei pernah cerita pada saya, ia kesal karena deduksinya salah di kasus terakhir."

"Benarkah? Sepertinya ini lebih menarik dari yang ditunjukan Api."

"Aku setuju."

"HALILINTAR!" Pekik keempat temannya ketika secara kilat Halilintar kini berdiri di belakang Air seraya melongokan kepalanya di antara Goshin dan Air.

"Ha? Mana Kak Hali?" Taufan yang menaiki hoverboardnya melihat sosok Halilintar yang saat itu sedang membaca summary di cover film misteri itu. Api pun cemberut melihat Halilintar dan Air terlihat saling berdiskusi mengenai film yang belum mereka tonton itu. Taufan menepuk-nepuk kepala Api, seraya memunculkan senyumnya. Gempa mendekati keempat temannya yang merasa terasing dari persona Boboiboy itu.

"Aku jadi merasa terasing." Ucap Gempa. Taufan dan Api mulai terlihat berdiskusi mengenai film horor itu.

"Tanah adalah penengah yang terkadang kesepian. Mau coba Sencha?" Tanya Goshin.

"Teh hijau Jepang semua, ma?"

"Ying-sama dan Fang-sama sudah saya buatkan teh hijau china." Ucap Goshin. Fang membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Huh, jadi kita pesta minum teh lagi?" Ujar Fang dengan nada sombong, tapi tetap menerima teh yang diberikan Goshin. Seandainya Robot bisa tersenyum, Gopal, Ying, dan Yaya yakin, robot itu pasti akan tersenyum.

"Fang-sama memang tsundere ternyata."

"Pfft!" Gopal yang mengerti artinya langsung menahan tawanya. Fang memandangnya tajam. Goshin tertawa ala robot.

"Boboibot, apa kau masih ingat ketika kau masih dibawah arahan Adudu?" Tanya Yaya mencoba mengalihkan perhatian, sebelum Fang menyerang Gopal dengan Harimau Bayangnya. Goshin terdiam. Goshin tiba-tiba membungkuk sangat dalam.

"Maafkan tingkah laku saya dimasa lalu."

"Jadi, kau masih ingat, ma?" Tanya Ying. Goshin masih mempertahankan sikap membungkuk itu.

"Tentu.”

~…~…~…~

“Huwaaah, aku bosan….”

“SSST! Kau menganggu di saat-saat paling seru!” ucap Halilintar dan Air bersamaan. Api menggaruk pelipisnya seraya terkekeh kecil, ia melirik Taufan yang bahkan sudah tertidur karena sang detektif terlalu lama untuk menemukan bukti penting. Api melirik Gopal yang sepertinya juga tertarik dengan film detektif itu. Api melirik Fang yang sedang menikmati donat lobak merah yang tersaji di hadapannya seraya menonton dengan serius. Yaya dan Ying mencatat beberapa pengetahuan tambahan yang ia dapat dari film misteri itu. Api melirik Goshin yang sedang membersihkan ruangan yang ada di depan ruangan Haru itu. Ruangan yang diberi nama Aki terlihat dari tulisan latin yang ada di bawah tulisan berbahasa Jepang tepat di pintu ruangan itu, sama seperti ruangan Haru. Api perlahan mendekati Goshin.

“Boboibot! Main yuk, aku bosan menonton film itu.” Ucap Api. Goshin mengangguk khas robot. Ia mendorong Api keluar dari ruangan Aki lalu menutup pintu ruangan Aki. Goshin pun menutup pintu ruangan Haru. Goshin menarik Api menuju ruangan Natsu yang ada di samping ruangan Haru. Api terkesiap melihat warna biru cerah dan wallpaper pepohonan hijau yang mendominasi ruangan itu, berbeda sekali dengan ruangan Haru yang didominasi warna biru yang agaknya sedikit gelap dan wallpaper pohon yang berbunga berwarna merah muda. Begitu pula dengan ruangan Aki yang di dominasi warna jingga dan wallpapar pepohonan yang daunnya telah mengering dan beberapa gugur. Api merasa sangat gembira berada di ruangan itu. Goshin menekan salah satu tombol serupa lampu yang ada di samping rak buku. Rak buku itu bergeser perlahan dan memperlihatkan sebuah lubang dengan tangga menuju ke bawah.

“Aku akan menunjukkan hasil penemuan sensei. Siapkan dirimu.” Ucap Goshin seraya menunduk. Api berlari memasuki dan menuruni lubang itu. Setiap kali kaki Api menginjak tanah, lampu-lampu di dinding tangga bercahaya redup. Api sampai di akhir anak tangga dan lampu besar bercaya terang memenuhi seluruh isi ruangan itu. Api terkejut melihat isi dari ruangan itu. Beberapa robot yang terlihat belum selesai dirakit, berbagai kertas dan keping CD bertumpuk memenuhi meja komputer memenuhi sudut-sudut ruangan, menyisakan ruang tengah yang sangat kosong. Goshin menginjakkan kakinya di tanah. Ia menekan tombol yang ada di samping kanan dinding tangga. Seluruh benda yang tadi dilihat oleh Api kini tertutup oleh dinding transparan. Goshin menunduk.

“Kenapa kau malah menutupnya? Aku mau lihat proyek-proyek sensei.”

“Kau hanya bisa menghancurkannya saja.” Ucap Goshin. Goshin yang menunduk membuat Api kebingungan dengan maksud Goshin. “Sama seperti kembaranmu yang merusak diriku.”

“A, Air melakukannya karena kau berbahaya bagi penduduk!” Api menunjuk Goshin. Goshin melipat tangan robotnya.

“Kau juga berbahaya! Kau bahkan lebih berbahaya dariku..., Kenapa Air tidak menghancurkanmu?!”

“Apa maksudmu? Aku hanya ingin main sajalah! Lagipula Air adalah adik elemenku! Air adalah diriku juga! Air adalah Boboiboy! Boboiboy tidak berbahaya!” bentak Api mulai terpancing amarah.

“Ya. Permainan yang membahayakan penduduk! Kau itu sudah membahayakan penduduk dan Boboiboy sendiri! Kau tidak berguna!” Goshin melepaskan lipatan tangannya lalu berkacak pinggang.

“Aku tidak membahayakan mereka!” Api mulai berkobar di sekeliling tubuh Api. Api menggeram seraya mengepalkan tangannya.

“Lalu kebakaran-kebakaran yang kau buat itu apa? Kau memang sengaja kan? Supaya semua penduduk mati dan Boboiboy utama berhenti tertekan dari julukan pahlawan!”

“APA KATAMU!? BEBOLA API!” Goshin melompat menghindari serangan bola api yang ukurannya cukup besar itu. “Heh! Sanggupnya hanya menghindar!”

“Menghindar? Jangan harap! Suzaku no Kami! Pedang api 2.0!” Wujud Goshin kini sudah serupa dengan wujud Api. Goshin dalam wujud bernama Suzaku itu kini menyerang Api dengan pedangnya. Api melompat dan mengumpulkan tenaganya. Ia melambungkan tenaga berbentuk bola api itu lalu kembali melompat dan menumbuk bola itu dengan tangannya. Suzaku menghindar ke kiri, pedang apinya ia gunakan untuk memukul bola api itu sehingga bola api itu kembali ke Api. Api terkejut dan menghindar semampunya. Topi merah Api jatuh tak jauh dari posisinya yang kini menunduk. Api mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya membelak marah. Gigi-giginya saling bergemeletuk. Api mengepalkan tangannya.

“Ternyata kau masih jahat! Gegelung Api!”

“Aku? Jahat? Ha…, Ha…, Ha….” Suzaku terperangkap dalam lingkaran-lingkaran api yang kini melilit seluruh tubuhnya termasuk tangan dan kakinya. Suzaku masih tertawa seraya menunduk. “Sayap api 2.0!”

“Ugh!” Keluh Api ketika hembusan angin panas yang tercipta dari kepakan sayap berwarna jingga kekuningan yang sekaligus pecahan gegelung api yang diciptakan oleh Api sendiri. Api berdiri dan terkejut melihat bebola api raksasa yang kini keluar dari kedua tangan robot Suzaku.

“Terima ini. Hujan bebola api!” Suzaku menepuk kedua tangannya. Bebola api raksasa itu terpecah menjadi butiran-butiran api yang memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Api melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, ia tidak bisa menghindar ke manapun. Api memejamkan mata dan menutup wajahnya dengan tangan.

“TANAH PELINDUNG!”

“LAJUAN OMBAK!”

Api membuka matanya dan melihat Air dan Gempa yang sedang berdiri di depannya. Taufan mendekati Api lalu memandang Suzaku tajam. Halilintar menggeram, dengan gerakan kilatnya ia berdiri di belakang Suzaku dan menghunuskan pedang halilintarnya. Suzaku menukik menghindari serangan Halilintar. Suzaku berubah menjadi serupa dengan Halilintar. Goshin yang kini menjadi Kirin dengan sayap halilintar, bergerak dengan cepat dan menendang Halilintar. Seandainya Taufan tidak segera menangkap tubuh Halilintar dan menciptakan angin yang memperlambat dan membatasi tubuhnya dengan dinding, mungkin keduanya telah pingsan membentur dinding yang keras itu. Halilintar menggeram dan bersiap akan menyerang lagi. Ketika tiba-tiba sebuah hologram keluar dari tangan kanan Kirin.

“Kalau sudah ketahuan oleh keempat lainnya, lebih baik kau hentikan. Sayangku, Kirin. Oh, ya. Sensei sudah sampai di Jepang dengan selamat nih! Lihat Tsutenkaku!” Hologram Kazan terlihat tersenyum seraya menunjukan sebuah menara.

“Yokatta ne….” Jawab Goshin yang kini sudah mendarat dan kembali ke bentuk semula.

“Ah, padahal sensei berharap bisa melihat bagaimana perkembangan kawalan kuasamu dan Api-kun, Api-kun benar-benar lawan latihan yang menyenangkan bukan? Oji-san, Eki wa doko desu ka? Sensei akan hubungi kau nanti setelah sampai di Kyoto. Sekarang kau tunjukan permainan horror-misteri yang sudah sensei buat. Aa…, Arigatou Gosaimasu, Oji-san. Mata Ashita, Goshin-chan.” Hologram itu menghilang dari tangan Goshin.

“Eerr…, Jadi kau hanya latihan dengan Api?” Tanya Gempa seraya mendekati Goshin. Goshin mengangguk ala robot.

“Kenapa kau tak bilang!?” Marah Fang.

“Kalau mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Api-sama pasti akan bermain-main. Sebisa mungkin saya harus bisa memancing kemarahan Api-sama supaya ia serius. Itu kata sensei.” Jelas Goshin.

“Haiya, tapi kau terlihat seperti ingin membunuhnya, ma!” ucap Ying yang akhirnya keluar dari persembunyian. Begitu pula dengan Yaya, Gopal, dan Fang. Gempa meminta mereka untuk menunggu dan bersiap kalau-kalau ia dan ketiga persona lainnya tak sanggup menghentikan pertarungan Api-Goshin itu.

“Ying benar, Boboibot. Aku pikir kau sudah berubah….” Ucap Yaya dengan nada kecewa. Goshin mendekati Yaya dan menepuk pundaknya.

“Saya memang sudah berubah, Yaya-sama. Saya melakukannya hanya supaya Api-sama serius. Saya pun harus serius. Bersiap, kalau Api-sama tiba-tiba mampu mengawal kuasanya secara utuh dan menyerang untuk menghabisi saya. Saya tak ingin mati untuk kedua kalinya.” Jelas Goshin. “Dan nama saya sekarang Goshin.”

“Tapi tidak seperti itu juga, Goshin! Bagaimana kalau Gempa dan yang lainnya tak datang tepat waktu? Api pasti mati dan mereka tidak akan bisa menjadi Boboiboy lagi, tahu!?” Goshin kini memandang Fang, seolah tersenyum.

“Tenang saja Bocchama…, kalau mereka tidak datang dan tidak terlihat tanda bahwa Api-sama akan bertahan atau balas menyerangku, aku akan berubah menjadi Genbu dan menghalau hujan apiku dengan lapisan air pelindung.” Jelas Goshin.

“Bo, Bocc…?”

“Bocchama atau Bocchan. Artinya tuan muda. Biasanya digunakan pada seorang pelayan pada tuannya yang lebih muda. Oh ya, -sama bisa berarti tuan besar.” Ujar Gopal yang entah kenapa menjadi penerjemah dadakan.

“Aku rasa kau cocok untuk tinggal bersama sensei di Jepang, Gopal.” Ucap Gempa. Api berdiri dan berlari mendekati Goshin. Kedelapan orang lainnya terkejut melihat gerakan Api yang terbilang cepat itu. Mereka bersiap kalau-kalau Api akan memulai serangannya yang kedua.

“Boboibot! Ajarkan aku jurus terakhirmu tadi donk! Jurus itu Cool sekali! Ahahahaha!”

GUBRAK!

Api memandang keempat personanya yang lain dan teman-temannya yang terjatuh karena ucapannya tadi. Api menggusap pelipisnya seraya tertawa kecil. Goshin tertawa ala robot. Ia menepuk pundak Api dan mengelusnya. Goshin membuka kembali dinding transparan yang melindungi seluruh hasil percobaan milik pemilik barunya itu. membiarkan ke semua murid pemilik barunya itu bersenang-senang dengan hasil penemuan pemilik barunya. Api menarik Goshin ketika Goshin baru saja akan ikut masuk ke dalam kerumunan anak-anak yang sedang terpukau itu.

“Kuasa milikmu saat ini…, berbeda dengan milikku, ya?”


	4. Dimensi lain diri Boboiboy-Dunia Api.

Boboiboy memeluk Tok Aba dan Ochobot yang baru saja turun dari kereta. Tak lama setelah ia-Api- berbincang dengan Goshin, atau dulunya Boboibot, hologram muncul dari jam kuasanya. Ochobot dan Tok Aba terlihat tersenyum seraya menunjuk bagian kiri yang mana terdapat jendela. Dari luar jendela dapat terlihat papan berbentuk panah yang bertuliskan menuju pulau Rintis. Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan segera pamit dari rumah senseinya itu menuju stasiun.

“Atok tidak membawa oleh-oleh?” Tanya Gopal.

“Ish! Kau ini Gopal, oleh-oleh saja yang kamu pikirkan. Bantu Tok Aba membawakan barang-barangnya dulu!” Ucap Yaya. Gopal tertawa kecil. Tok Aba mendorong cucu dan teman-teman cucunya itu untuk segera kembali ke rumah. Fang mengangkat tas milik Tok Aba yang langsung diambil Boboiboy.

“Simpan tenagamu…, Kau pun mau kembali hari ini, kan? Terima kasih, Fang.” Ucap Boboiboy lalu berjalan mengikuti Tok Aba. Ochobot terbang menghampiri Fang.

“Terima kasih, sudah menjaga Boboiboy, Fang. Selama aku pergi, apa ada serangan dari Adudu?” Fang membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

“Yah, sepertinya Adudu tidak menyerang karena kedai Tok Aba yang tutup sejak kepergian kalian. Salah satu tujuan utamanya menyerang karena coklat buatan Tok Aba. Yah, ini juga suatu keuntungan. Kami jadi punya cukup waktu latihan untuk lebih sempurna dalam mengawal kuasa kami.” Jelas Fang.

“Oh, syukurlah, berarti Api tidak keluar dan membahayakan lagi.”

“Siapa bilang, barusan Api keluar kok!” Ucap Gopal.

“EEH? Tapi, sedari kemarin bahkan tadi tidak ada berita mengenai kebakaran, kok. Ada pun cuma sekali, kebakaran di gudang milik siapa itu.”

“Milik guru Ilmu Alam baru kami, ma. Api memang yang membakarnya, ma.” Ucap Ying.

“Tapi, sejak itu Api lebih mampu mengontrol kekuatannya, mungkin ada sesuatu yang membuat Api begitu hormat pada sensei. Mungkin karena, sensei sudah mengawal kuasanya dengan sempurna.” Jelas Yaya.

“Guru baru kalian memiliki kuasa?”

“Eh? Jadi kau tidak memberikan kuasa padanya, Ochobot? Aku pikir dulu kau pernah datang ke bumi dan memberi kuasa pada sensei, tapi sensei tidak mau mengaku.” Ucap Gopal.

“Itu memang masuk akal. Tapi, bagaimana caranya dulu Ochobot datang ke bumi?!” Tanya Fang yang langsung membuat Gopal menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

“Atau mungkin…, bola kuasa sebelum diriku yang memberikannya?” Ucap Ochobot.

~…~…~…~

Ochobot memandang rumah bergaya Jepang kuno itu. Terlihat Boboibot, yang kabarnya berganti nama menjadi Goshin, tengah merapikan pagar rumput yang mengelilingi pagar utama dari dinding itu. Goshin berubah serupa Air lalu menyiram pagar rumput itu dengan kuasanya. Ochobot sedikit terkejut, mengingat Goshin tidak memiliki kuasa air yang juga menjadi kelemahan Goshin sendiri. Goshin berubah menjadi normal lalu berjalan menuju gerbang utama dan membuka pintunya. Ochobot terbang menghampiri Goshin. Ochobot menghela nafas lega ketika ia berhasil masuk sebelum pintu gerbang itu tertutup seutuhnya. Ochobot membelakkan mata robotnya melihat sebuah pedang terhunus hampir tepat di depan matanya. Goshin menurunkan pedangnya lalu menyimpannya kembali di tangannya.

“Ochobot-sama. Anda mengagetkan saya. Apa anda ada perlu dengan saya?” Ucap Goshin.

“Ini…, mengenai Boboiboy Api.”

“Masuklah, seandainya anda bukan robot seperti saya, saya pasti akan menyediakan teh untuk anda.”

~…~…~…~

“Ochobot? Ayo cepatlah.” Panggil Boboiboy seraya mengangkat kardus berisi pakaian Fang. Boboiboy keluar dan melihat Fang yang telah selesai menata beberapa kardus di mobil milik Tok Aba. Fang membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

“Kau pun cepatlah! Hari keburu malam!” Bentak Fang. Perempatan tak kasat mata mampir ke pelipis pemuda bertopi dinosaurus terbalik itu. Fang melipat tangannya dan memandang ke arah langit sore.

“Ada yang lihat Ochobot, atok cari tadi tidak ada.” Tanya Tok Aba yang keluar dari rumahnya. Fang memandang kakek Boboiboy itu yang terlihat cemas. Boboiboy pun demikian. Fang melihat jam kuasanya dan mencoba menghubungi Ochobot. Boboiboy pun mendekati Fang dan memandang tampilan menyambungkan.

“Ya, Fang?”

“WHUAAA!!!” Ochobot tertawa kecil melihat keterkejutan Boboiboy dan Fang. Tok Aba segera berlari menghampiri Ochobot dan memeluknya. Ochobot balas memeluk Tok Aba dan menyamankan diri dipelukan seseorang yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakeknya sendiri. Entah kenapa Ochobot menjadi ingat akan pembuatnya yang kini telah berpulang.

“Kemana saja tadi, Ochobot? Kita kan mau mengantar Fang kembali ke rumahnya.”

“Hehehe, menemui teman sesama robot, Tok. Aku ingat kok, makanya aku cepat kembali.” Ujar Ochobot.

“Jadi antar aku tidak? Sudah dipaksa untuk tinggal malah tidak mau mengantar.” Fang terlihat akan mengambil barangnya lagi, tetapi Boboiboy langsung mendorong Fang masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Boboiboy tersenyum kecil melihat Fang yang kini terlentang di jok belakang mobil mereka dan dirinya yang kini berada di atasnya, menaiki mobil milik kakeknya. “Jis, jangan dorong-dorong aku lah!” Ucap Fang yang mendorong sedikit tubuh Boboiboy dan segera membenarkan letak duduknya

“Kalau tidak seperti ini, kau pasti akan menurunkan semua barang-barangmu lagi. Ayo kita berangkat, Tok!” ucap Boboiboy yang kini telah duduk di sampingnya. Tok Aba tersenyum di kursi pengemudi dan mengenakan alat keselamatan. Ochobot duduk di kursi di samping pengemudi.

~…~…~…~

Setelah makan malam, Boboiboy dan Ochobot segera kembali ke kamar mereka. Boboiboy melirik jadwal pelajaran dan mengecek bukunya sekaligus mempelajari sedikit materi yang mungkin akan diajarkan besok. Meski Boboiboy yakin, Chikgu Papa pasti tidak akan memberi materi yang berarti baginya. Boboiboy saja selama ini selalu bertanya materi pada guru ilmu alam yang katanya dulu adalah guru matematika di Jepang. Meski kini, ia tak bisa bertanya pada guru itu. Boboiboy mematikan lampu belajarnya lalu melompat naik ke ranjangnya.

“Sudah selesai dengan tugasmu, Boboiboy?” Tanya Ochobot. Boboiboy mengangguk kecil.

“Iyalah. Aku tak ada pr. Cuma mengulang materi sejenak aja.” Ucap Boboiboy. Boboiboy memiringkan badannya dan melihat Ochobot yang sedang menyimpan tempat tidur tambahan yang selama ini digunakan Fang.

“Kalau begitu tidurlah, Boboiboy. Aku pun akan tidur setelah merapikan ini.”

“Selamat malam, Ochobot.”

“Malam, Boboiboy.”

Ochobot kini memandang Boboiboy yang tengah tertidur pulas. Setelah selesai mengembalikan tempat tidur yang digunakan Fang, Ochobot terbang menghampiri salah satu pemuda yang ia beri kuasa itu. Ochobot mengamati diri Boboiboy sampai ia merasa lelah dan akhirnya tertidur.

~…~…~…~

Boboiboy memandang ruangan putih tempat ia biasa menunggu kembalinya ketiga personanya ketika ia berpecah. Selama ini, ia tidak pernah berada di tempat ini selain ketika ia mengeluarkan kuasa tiga (atau sekarang kuasa lima)nya. Boboiboy berjalan menuju sebuah pintu yang entah kenapa berada di sana, selama ini ia belum pernah melihat pintu itu, mungkin karena ia pun sering tertidur di ruangan putih itu. Boboiboy membuka pintu itu dan terkejut melihat lima pulau apung yang terlihat tidak saling terhubung, tetapi ada sebuah jembatan kecil yang menjadi penghubungnya. Pulau itu mengapung di langit tak berdasar. Boboiboy merasa dirinya terhisap ke pulau yang paling kecil dari kelima pulau apung itu. Pulau yang memiliki dominasi berwarna merah-jingga itu.

“Di, di mana ini?” Tanya Boboiboy lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Boboiboy melihat ke sekelilingnya. Cairan lava mengalir seolah-olah menjadi sungai. Udara panas dengan sedikit asap berwarna hitam dan terkadang putih muncul dari celah-celah batuan yang retak. Boboiboy perlahan merasa panas menghampiri tubuhnya. Boboiboy mengusap peluh di wajahnya seraya membuka jaketnya. Boboiboy berjalan menelusuri pulau itu.

Sebuah gunung api menarik perhatian Boboiboy. Gunung api itu tidak mengeluarkan lava seperti gunung-gunung api lainnya. Boboiboy memanjat gunung itu dengan mudah tanpa ada rasa lelah sedikitpun. Boboiboy memandang ke dalam gunung api itu. Boboiboy segera melompat turun ketika melihat sesosok orang yang sedang tergeletak di dalam sana. Boboiboy terkesiap melihat sosok personanya itu tengah menangis meraung-raung seraya berguling di tanah dan memegang kepalanya. Warna tangisan itu berwarna merah-jingga seperti lava yang ia lihat sedari tadi. Boboiboy segera mendekati sosok personanya itu dan membantunya untuk duduk. personanya itu memandang Boboiboy dengan pandangan terkejut, bercampur bingung.

“Bo, Boboiboy utama!” Ucap personanya itu. Boboiboy membalasnya dengan tatapan sendu nan khawatir.

“Kau baik-baik saja Api?” Api mengusap air mata berwarna merah yang sedari tadi mengalir di wajah manisnya. Api tersenyum lalu berdiri.

“Aku baik-baik saja, kok!” Ucap Api. Boboiboy memang tidak lagi dapat mendeteksi raut kesedihan, keputus-asaan, dan kekalutan yang tadi mendominasi ekspresi wajah Api. Api yang tadi terlihat sangat tertekan, berkebalikan dengan Api yang sekarang. Keceriaan tiada tara, seolah-olah tidak ada beban.

‘Aku lupa kalau Api mengambil semua tekanan dan stressku.’ Batin Boboiboy.

“Boboiboy? Ada apa?” Tanya Api dengan senyum khasnya. Boboiboy tersenyum.

“Aku hanya ingin bermain ke tempatmu, kok. Jadi seperti ini duniamu…, sedikit panas, ya.” Ujar Boboiboy. Api tertawa senang. Ia memunculkan bola apinya.

“Ayo kita bermain! Iya, ini duniaku. Panas, tapi menyenangkan! Dunia Air sangat dingin, tapi menenangkan sekali. Kita ke dunia Air saja, yuk!” Ajak Api. Boboiboy memandang Api yang berbalik dan akan memanjat gunung apinya. Boboiboy menggenggam tangan Api.

“Lain kali saja. Kali ini aku ingin main bersamamu. Tunjukan permainanmu donk.”

“Benarkah? Ahahaha! Lihat ini Boboiboy!” Boboiboy duduk menekuk lututnya seraya memandang Api yang terlihat senang sekali memainkan bola apinya. Boboiboy memandang Api yang tiba-tiba berhenti tertawa. Wajahnya masih menyunggingkan senyum, tetapi matanya berkata lain.

“Api…, maaf, ya.”

“Kenapa minta maaf, Boboiboy?” Tanya Api. Seketika itu juga permainan bola Apinya menghilang. Boboiboy tersenyum.

“Selama ini aku pikir kau ini jahat….” Ucap Boboiboy seraya menunduk. Senyum di wajah Api menghilang. Boboiboy mengangkat kepalanya seraya memperlihatkan gigi putih berserinya. “Tapi, setelah aku melihatmu seperti ini, kau ini tenyata bukan jahat! Kau hanya ceroboh. Mau aku ajarkan supaya kau tidak ceroboh lagi?”

Api tersenyum, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya yang berseri.

~…~…~…~

“Bangun Boboiboy! Kau bisa terlambat sekolah nanti!” Teriakan Ochobot menarik Boboiboy keluar dari alam lain dalam dirinya. Boboiboy membuka matanya sedikit terkejut melihat Ochobot yang terus mengguncang tubuhnya. Ochobot menhela nafas lega, ia sempat merasa Boboiboy seperti orang mati tadi. Boboiboy memandang sekelilingnya. Boboiboy mengusap kepalanya, berharap Api tidak marah karena ia pergi secara mendadak.

‘Aku gak marah, kok. Memang sudah waktunya Boboiboy pergi sekolah, kan? Ehehehe…, Nanti malam main lagi, ya! Kali ini aku akan ajak Air!’

“A, Api?” Boboiboy melirik ke kanan dan ke kirinya. Ochobot memandang bingung pada anak muda bertitel pahlawan itu. Boboiboy menarik nafasnya dan tersenyum.

“Cepat mandi, Boboiboy! Sekarang sudah jam setengah tujuh! Kau bisa terlambat sekolah!” pekikan Ochobot untuk kedua kalinya membuat Boboiboy bergerak cepat, mengambil handuk dan segera pergi mandi.

~…~…~…~

Boboiboy baru kali ini merasa seriang ini ketika ia pergi sekolah. Biasanya, meski senyum tetap bertengger di wajahnya, tetapi pikirannya melayang mengenai penyerangan Adudu, tugas sekolah, membantu masyarakat, dan sebagainya. Sepertinya wajar jika Api keluar dan mengambil semua tekanan yang diberikan padanya. Bicara soal penyerangan Adudu, selama kedai Tok Aba tutup, Boboiboy belum pernah bertarung dengannya lagi. Terkadang, Boboiboy merasa kangen dengan sikap Adudu yang, kata senseinya, tsundere, bahkan melebihi Fang. Boboiboy kembali bertekat akan membuat Adudu kembali menjadi baik, sehingga Api tidak perlu mengambil tekanannya lagi.

“Melamun aja kau, Boboiboy. Heh, kau bahkan melewati kelasmu.” Ucap Fang yang datang dari arah berlawanan seraya membawa setumpuk buku tulis. Fang kembali berjalan menuju kelas mereka berdua. Boboiboy mengusap kepalanya lalu mengikuti Fang.

“Mau aku bantu, Fang?”

“Tak usahlah! Kalau kau mau bantu seharusnya kau datang lebih awal.” Ucap Fang seraya meletakan tumpukan buku tulis di atas meja guru. Fang melirik Yaya yang sedang memisahkan buku-buku tulis yang Fang bawa tadi.

“Kalian sedang apa sih sebenarnya?” Tanya Boboiboy.

“Sedang mencari transkrip nilai apa gitu, milik guru ilmu sosial. Mungkin terselip di buku-buku latihan yang kita kumpulkan kemarin. Chikgu kemarin terlihat sudah memeriksa beberapa buku latihan kita, kan?” Ujar Yaya.

“Lalu kenapa kalian yang mencarinya bukannya itu tanggung jawab sensei?”

“Guru kita juga sedang mencari di dokumen-dokumennya kok. Tapi karena akan makan waktu, kami menawarkan bantuan. Guru ilmu sosial kita mendadak ada urusan keluar yang memerlukan transkrip itu. Hari ini pun kita hanya akan belajar setengah jam.” Ucap Yaya. Boboiboy mengangguk-angguk. Ia mengambil salah satu buku dan membuka-buka halamannya. Ia meletakan buku itu di atas buku yang telah di periksa Yaya dan Fang. Boboiboy mengangkat suatu buku dan sebuah kertas terjatuh ke lantai. Boboiboy mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya.

“Eh, eh…, mungkin ini.” Ucap Boboiboy seraya memperlihatkan kertas itu. Yaya bersorak seraya mengambil kertas dari tangan Boboiboy itu.

“Biar aku pastikan ke Chikgu!” Ucap Yaya yang langsung terbang menuju ruang guru.

“Heh, kau beruntung sekali Boboiboy.” Ucap Fang seraya membenarkan posisi kacamata berlensa birunya.

“Hanya kebetulan semata, Fang. Oh, ya mumpung tidak ada sensei, kau tidak menebar pesonan popularitasmu?”

“Mana mungkin aku tak melakukannya?” Ucap Fang seraya membawa lagi buku-buku itu. Boboiboy memandang Fang, kurang mengerti.

‘Fang membantu guru supaya kepopulerannya kembali, Boboiboy….’

“Si, siapa?” Boboiboy memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Terdengar suara tertawa kecil dalam benak Boboiboy. Boboiboy menghela nafasnya seraya mengusap-usap dadanya.

‘Aku Taufan, lah! Masa kau tidak mengenaliku! Kau lupa menutup pintu antar dimensi makanya kau bisa mendengar kami! Tapi, kapan kau datang ke dimensi kami? Apa Gempa lupa menutup pintu? Ahahaha!’

“Uh…, lain kali aku akan menutup pintunya.”

‘Eh? Kau beneran datang? Eh? Kenapa begitu? Kami kan dirimu juga!’

“Sudahlah, jangan ganggu aku! Aku juga tak tahu kenapa aku bisa masuk ke dimensi kalian dan asal tahu saja, kemarin aku hanya menemui Api!”

“Menemui siapa dan apa Boboiboy?”

“GOPAL!”

~…~…~…~

Hari ini kedai belum buka secara penuh, karena kedai hanya buka dari jam 11 siang hingga 3 sore. Namun, pelanggan sudah datang membanjiri kedai milik Tok Aba itu. Tok Aba dan Ochobot terlihat kesulitan melayani pelanggan. Boboiboy yang baru pulang sekolah pun tak sempat mengganti seragam dan langsung berpecah menjadi lima untuk melayani pelanggan. Karena Api butuh pengawasan, ia bersama Ochobot bertugas untuk membuat minuman coklat di konter. Ochobot menggaruk kepalanya melihat Api dengan senyum cerianya menyajikan hot choco untuk para pelanggan, tanpa kecerobohan yang berarti seperti yang selama ini selalu terjadi. Coklat yang tumpah sedikit sudah biasa, Ochobot sendiri sering mengalami itu. Air kembali ke konter seraya menghela nafasya, ia merapatkan topi birunya.

“Api, iced choco satu.”

“Eh, kalau iced minta dibuatkan Ochobot atau kau sendiri saja, adikku. Percuma kalau aku yang buat, hehehe.”

“Jeh, malas lah….”

Satu lagi yang membuat Ochobot menggaruk kepalanya. Panggilan Air dan Api pada Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa, begitu pula sebaliknya. Ochobot meracik iced choco lalu memberikannya pada Air yang langsung mengantarkannya pada pelanggan. Ochobot baru ingin bertanya tetapi tiba-tiba saja Api mendapat pesanan. Tok Aba menghela nafasnnya, seraya membawa kardus berisi kaleng coklat racikannya. Tok Aba baru akan memulai kembali melayani pembeli, ketika….

HYUUT!

Sebuah peluru raksasa bergerak dengan cepat menuju ke tempat kumpulan pelanggan. Seluruh pelanggan berteriak, tak terkecuali Papa Zola yang baru datang dan berada di tempat yang jauh dari sasaran. Tok aba memandang aneh pada Papa Zola. Gempa menumbuk tanah dan seketika itu juga tanah pelindung berhasil menahan peluru raksasa tersebut. tak jauh dari asal peluru tersebut, terlihat robot berwarna ungu dengan gigi-gigi runcing. Di bagian kepalanya ada sesosok makhluk berwarna hijau dan berbadan kotak. Api terkekeh kecil melihat serangan pertama Adudu setelah tak lama ia tak menyerang. Api baru saja akan melawan ketika ia melihat para pelanggan yang ketakutan.

“Kak Gempa, lebih baik kita ungsikan pelanggan dahulu.” Ucap Air tenang. Gempa mengangguk lalu menumbuk tanah lagi dan membuat terowongan bawah tanah. Api berlari menuju terowongan itu.

“Ikuti aku! Aku akan menuntun kalian! Ehehehe….” Ucap Api. Keempat personanya yang lain terkejut melihat tindakan Api, yang bahkan membantu nenek tua untuk masuk terlebih dahulu.

“Air, kau bantu dan awasi Api. Kami yang akan melawan Adudu dan Probe.” Ucap Gempa. Air mengangguk dan ikut membantu Api menuntun mereka menuju jalan keluar yang agak jauh dari tempat bermasalah itu.

~…~…~…~

“Nak Api ternyata baik, ya.” Gumam beberapa pelanggan yang masih berada di dalam terowongan itu. jarak mereka yang agak jauh dari Api yang memberi penerangan sekaligus menuntun mereka, membuat perkataan pelanggan-pelanggan itu mungkin hanya mampu di dengar oleh Air yang berjaga-jaga dari belakang. Toh, Air tidak melihat tanda-tanda yang berarti dari tindakan Api.

‘Api juga Boboiboy, jelaslah dia baik.’ Batin Air. Air menarik nafasnya sejenak.

“Api juga adalah Boboiboy, tuan, nyonya..., Tentu ia baik seperti Boboiboy. Api hanya kurang beruntung karena ia adalah sisi ceroboh dari Boboiboy, tetapi malah mendapatkan kuasa yang berbahaya.” jelas Air.

“Air memang adik terbaik aku!” pekik Api seraya tetap menuntun para pelanggan. Air dan beberapa pelanggan yang tadi berbicara terdiam sejenak melihat senyum Api. Api mengibas-kibaskan tangannya untuk menghilangkan kuasanya tanpa perlu membakar tempat tersebut. Api menaiki lubang akhir dari terowongan itu dan membantu para pelanggan untuk keluar.

“Kenapa Gempa membuat terowongan hingga rumah sensei dan saya?” pertanyaan seseorang membuat Api menoleh kepada asal suara. Seorang robot yang mirip dengan persona utamanya terlihat sedang memberi sabun pada sebuah alat transportasi.

“I, itu salah satu robot penjahat yang tadi!” pekik salah satu pelanggan. Api memandang sang robot yang berbalik. Meski ragu, robot itu akhirnya kembali memberikan sabun pada alat transportasi milik tuannya yang baru. Api yakin, seandainya ia bukan robot, mungkin robot itu sudah menunduk murung. Apalagi, Api tahu kalau gurunya itu sudah memberi perasaan seorang makhluk hidup seperti yang terjadi pada Probe dan Ochobot.

“Boboibot sekarang sudah baik, kok! Sama sepertiku, ahahaha!” ucap Api seraya membenarkan posisi topi merahnya. Air mengangguk.

“Kalau dia belum berubah, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menyerangnya?” lanjut Air.

“Bukannya karena kau malas menyerang Boboibot, dek?”

“Nama saya sekarang Goshin, Api-sama.” Goshin membersihkan dirinya dengan kuasa air miliknya. Ia mendekati para pelanggan yang masih ketakutan melihatnya.

“Di rumah ini hanya ada teh, jadi saya tidak bisa menyajikan coklat seperti Aba jii-sama. Saya akan buatkan teh untuk Api-sama, Air-sama. Apa anda sekalian mau saya buatkan juga?”

~…~…~…~

“Sudah jam 3 sore juga. Lebih baik kita tutup saja, Tok.” Ucap Taufan setelah mereka bertiga berhasil mengalahkan Adudu.

“Lalu kita jemput Dek Api dan Air di rumah, sensei. Mungkin kita juga akan mengantarkan pelanggan yang masih belum berani untuk pulang.” Jelas Gempa.

“Dek?” Tok Aba terkejut mendengar panggilan itu. Halilintar melipat tangannya.

“Hmph! Memangnya ada masalah dengan panggilan itu?” Tanya Halilintar sedikit sarkastik.

“Uh, lebih baik kita segera menjemput Api dan Air! Sebelum kalian berlima hilang ingatan!” ucap Ochobot.

~…~…~…~

Tok Aba dan Ochobot menganga lebar melihat pemandangan di rumah milik guru ilmu alam cucunya itu. Seluruh pelanggannya tengah bercengkrama seolah tidak terjadi apapun. Api menghibur para pelanggan kakeknya dengan permainan kuasanya yang langsung dipadamkan Air sebelum cipratan lidah api itu membesar membakar rumah milik gurunya. Air pun ikut menunjukan kemampuannya setelah Api terlihat lelah. Meski tak lama karena Air pun akhirnya tertidur di tengah-tengah pertunjukan.

“Apa yang terjadi, nih?” Tanya Tok Aba.

“Aba Jii-sama mau ikut pesta minum teh juga? Halo, Ocho-sama.” Ucap Goshin seraya menunduk.

“Hmph! Tak adakah yang lain selain teh? Dari kemarin teh melulu.” Tanya Halilintar.

“Maaf, Halilintar-sama. Sensei tidak memberi saya bekal untuk belanja minuman lain.”

“Huh! Kalau begitu aku mau teh hitam saja.”

“Aku Houjicha, ya!”

“Aku Sencha, saja.”

“Mohon tunggu sebentar, Halilintar-sama, Taufan-sama, Gempa-sama.” Goshin menunduk.

“A, atok juga sama seperti Halilintar saja.”

“Baik. Silahkan duduk di sini. Ini tempat duduk untuk anda, Ocho-sama.” Goshin meletakan sebuah meja dan beberapa kursi serta sebuah kursi khusus yang mengelilingi meja itu.

“Err…, terima kasih Boboibot.” Api mendorong bola air yang menjadi tempat tidur bagi Air mendekati kakek, Ochobot, dan ketiga personanya yang lain. Api duduk di kursi di samping Gempa seraya mencoba mengganggu tidur Air.

“Jangan diganggu, Api. Kasihan.” Ucap Gempa. Api mencubit pipi Air yang mulai kembali menggemuk itu. Api tersenyum, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putih berserinya. Halilintar dan Tok Aba menepuk keningnya sendiri melihat Api yang kini mencium kening Air yang tertidur. Taufan, Gempa, dan Ochobot yang bisa membelakan mata mereka.

 


	5. Dunia Air-New Problem?

Boboiboy kembali membuka pintu antar dimensi dirinya dengan dimensi kelima personanya. Angin sejuk menghampiri tubuhnya. Boboiboy melompat menuju pulau apung paling kecil dari kelima pulau apung yang ada. Api terlihat sudah menunggunya dengan senyum secerah mentari. Boboiboy mendarat tepat di depan Api. Kini, ia sudah tidak terlalu canggung lagi dengan keberadaan dunia dan juga penghuninya itu. Api langsung menerjangnya ke dalam pelukan hangat. Boboiboy mendorong sedikit tubuh Api. Api sedikit menjauhkan badannya lalu memandang pemuda yang serupa dengan dirinya itu. Meski Boboiboy sudah SMP, entah kenapa ia ingin kembali menjadi anak SD ketika melihat Api. Api memang dirinya ketika anak-anak, yang bebas, sedikit ceroboh, suka bermain, pokoknya dirinya ketika kecil itu Api banget!

“Boboiboy kenapa melamun? Ayo kita ke dunia Air! Adikku pasti senang sekali.” Ucap Api.

“Adik?”

“Eh, ng…, maksudku Air.” Ucap Api seraya melepas pelukannya dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

“Api, katakan sejujurnya. Tak apa.” Ucap Boboiboy. Api memajukan bibirnya sesaat.

“Err…, Aku merasa, meski kami ini sama-sama dirimu. Tapi kami memiliki kepribadian yang lain-lain…, makanya aku merasa mereka seperti saudaraku. Kak Hali yang pertama, Kak Tau yang kedua, dan Kak Gem yang ketiga. Air adikku. Tapi yang memanggil dengan panggilan Kak dan Dek hanya aku, kok! Kak Tau hanya untuk manggil kak Hali aja, kalau ke kami agak jarang memanggil dengan dek.” Jelas Api. Boboiboy bertopang dagu.

“Kalau begitu, kau juga panggil aku kakak, ya?” Api memandang Boboiboy. Api berbalik, membuat Boboiboy sedikit bingung. Boboiboy baru akan menjawab lagi ketika Api tiba-tiba mengangguk dan berlari menjauh. “Eh, Api! Tunggu aku!”

~…~…~…~

Api menunjuk sebuah danau yang memiliki warna yang entah kenapa terlihat lebih jernih ketimbang kumpulan danau dan sungai itu. Boboiboy mengangguk ketika ia melihat seseorang sedang mengapung di tengah-tengah danau itu. Boboiboy tahu, kalau Air adalah sifat kemalasan dirinya, bahkan Air malas menjelaskan sesuatu secara panjang lebar jika tidak dipaksa. Lihatlah tubuh Air yang mulai kembali menjadi gemuk itu, Boboiboy sepertinya harus memaksa Chikgu Papa untuk melatihnya lagi. Boboiboy melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membawanya dan Api menuju ke tengah danau. Api memiringkan kepalanya memandang Boboiboy yang kebingungan. Tanpa menunggu, Api melompat ke dalam danau dan berenang mendekati Air. Boboiboy melongo melihat Api yang sudah sampai di tempat Air. Boboiboy ikut melompat dan mengarungi danau itu. sama seperti kejadian di dunia Api, Boboiboy tidak merasa lelah ketika mengarungi danau yang cukup luas itu.

“AIR!! Kita main, yuk!” ucap Api. Air terlonjak kaget dan tenggelam ke dalam danaunya. Air segera memposisikan dirinya untuk segera naik ke permukaan.

“Sudah aku katakan jangan mengangetkanku, Api!”

“Tapi adikku, jarang-jarang Boboiboy utama datang, lho.” Ucap Api. Air berbalik dan memandang Boboiboy yang tertawa kecil seraya menyapanya. Air menghela nafas. Ia menggunakan kuasanya untuk membawa Api dan Boboiboy serta dirinya kembali ke daratan.

“Bagaimana Boboiboy bisa kemari? Kata Gempa, Boboiboy tidak pernah bisa ke dunia kita.”

“Ehehehe…, aku pun tak tahu…, karena suatu kejadian aku akhirnya bisa menemui kalian….” Ujar Boboiboy. Air duduk di daratan, ia memandang Api yang ikut memandangnya.

‘Kau pasti memanggilnya kan, Api? Mengaku saja.’

‘Aku? Mana mungkin aku bisa memanggilnya, Dik? Kalau bisa sejak awal aku pasti akan memanggilnya!’

‘Kalau begitu dia datang karena keinginannya sendiri? Keinginan alam bawah sadarnya misalnya?’

‘Bisa jadi.’

“Kita mau main apa, Boboiboy? Di tempatku tidak banyak yang bisa dijadikan permainan.” Ucap Air. Api memajukan bibirnya.

“Pembohong! Aku sering main di duniamu kok! Meski aku jadi tak bisa menggunakan kuasaku.” Air tiba-tiba berdiri dan mencondongkan dirinya pada Api. Aquamarine yang biasa tertutup lidah topi berwarna senada itu dapat dilihat jelas oleh pemilik Citrine yang kini terlihat gugup seraya menggaruk pelipisnya.

“Jadi kamu pelakunya? Pelaku yang selalu mengganggu tidur nyamanku….” Ucap Air seraya memperpendek jaraknya dengan Api, Api mundur perlahan. Punggung Api menabrak pohon dan ia sulit menghindar karena Air segera mempererat jarak mereka.

“E, ehem…, bisa kita mulai permainan kita?” Ucap Boboiboy dengan wajah yang merona. Entah kenapa ia merasa ada hubungan aneh antara Air dan Api diluar sepengetahuannya.

~…~…~…~

Adudu kembali menyerang sekolah mereka keesokan harinya. Fang melindungi Goshin yang tak mau keluar dari ruang kelasnya karena tak mau bertemu Adudu. Ia takut, Adudu akan menangkapnya, menghapus ingatannya akan pemiliknya sekarang, dan memaksa untuk kembali bertanding dengan Boboiboy. Kalau itu terjadi, Boboiboy sekalipun pasti tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya. Meski belum menguasai secara sempurna, Goshin sudah mendapat kuasa dari pemiliknya saat ini, dan kuasa sang pemilik saat ini masih lebih besar dari kuasa milik Boboiboy. Boboiboy menarik nafasnya sejenak ketika ia melihat Yaya dan Ying terlempar ke sampingnya akibat terkena serangan Adudu.

“Boboiboy Api!”

“HAH!?” Keempat teman lainnya terkejut melihat Boboiboy yang berubah menjadi Api.

“Kalian memang tidak pernah lelah, ya? BEBOLA API!” Ucap Boboiboy seraya melempas bola apinya sekuat tenaga. Probe bergerak ke arah kanannya untuk menghindar dari serangan bebola api yang bergerak lurus itu. “ALAMAK!”

Boboiboy menggerakkan tangan kanannya ke arah kiri, menutup matanya takut bola apinya menyambar pepohonan yang ada di belakang Probe. Bebola api yang tadinya bergerak lurus berbelok arah searah tangan Boboiboy dan langsung mengenai Probe. Boboiboy pasrah ketika ia merasa harus bergantian dengan Air. Boboiboy tercengang ketika Probe yang sedikit terlempar karena terkena bebola apinya. Boboiboy memandang tangannya, ia mengepalkannya. Ia membentuk bola api lagi, kali ini sedikit lebih besar. Boboiboy melambungkan bola api yang terbentuk itu.

“Bola Tampar Berapi!” Ucap Boboiboy seraya melompat dan memukul bola api yang dilambungkannya. Probe berusaha menghindarinya. Boboiboy menggerakkan tangannya lagi sesuai dengan gerakan Probe. Bola api itu mengikuti gerakannya meski kecepatannya jadi menurun dan akhirnya mendarat di rumput sebelum sempat mengenai Probe. “ALAMAK!”

“Hu, Hujan Es!” Fang memandang Goshin yang mengangkat tangannya dan memunculkan es disekitaran api yang mulai membakar rumput di tanah. Goshin masih terlihat ketakutan (untuk robot ini memang cukup aneh), tetapi juga mantap menghalau kuasa api yang mulai tak terkendali itu. Boboiboy versi Api itu menghela nafasnnya, ia kembali menjadi Boboiboy normal.

“Aku masih belum terlalu mahir mengawalnya…, Boboiboy Air!”

~…~…~…~

Hari ini sudah hari Sabtu, Boboiboy berencana datang ke rumah milik senseinya itu untuk bertanya pada sang robot mengenai kepulangan sensei. Ia ingin berkonsultasi mengenai keanehan dirinya yang kini bisa masuk ke dunia lain dalam dirinya, di mana kelima personanya berada. Boboiboy juga membawa beberapa buku pelajaran matematik untuk menanyakan beberapa materi yang tak dijelaskan lebih lanjut oleh Papa Zola, yang waktu itu malah bercerita mengenai cita-citanya di masa lampau. Boboiboy tampak terkejut melihat guru yang seharusnya pulang besok siang kini ada di depan pintu gerbang rumah sang guru dengan menggendong tas travel dan menarik kopernya. Boboiboy berlari menghampiri gurunya itu yang baru saja membuka pintu gerbang. Boboiboy berhenti ketika sang guru berbalik dan akan menutup pintu gerbang. Gurunya itu terpaku melihat Boboiboy yang sedang terengah-engah. Gurunya itu memutar matanya sejenak.

“Masuklah, Boboiboy-kun.” Ucap sang guru.

“Ehehehe…, Kazan-sensei bukannya akan pulang besok?” Tanya Boboiboy seraya masuk ke halaman rumah Kazan. Kazan menutup pintu gerbangnya dan menarik kopernya lagi. Kazan tersenyum kecil lalu memberikan kopernya serta tasnya pada Boboiboy. Kazan mengangkat tangannya, membuat hoverboard yang langsung mengangkat tubuhnya yang sedang merebahkan diri seraya memiringkan badannya kea rah Boboiboy.

“Bawa masuk, ya….” Ucap Kazan seraya melajukan hoverboardnya memasuki rumahnya. Goshin keluar dan membantu Boboiboy membawakan tas milik tuan barunya itu.

“Urusan sensei selesai lebih cepat, tapi karena tidak mendapat tiket pesawat untuk hari ini, sensei akhirnya terbang dengan kuasanya. Sensei pasti sedang sangat kelelahan, sampai-sampai tidur di sofa seperti itu.” Jelas Goshin. Boboiboy meletakan koper milik gurunya itu tepat di samping tas yang diletakan Goshin di sebuah ruangan kecil, yang sepertinya dikhususkan untuk mencuci pakaian. Goshin memunculkan hoverboardnya lalu mengangkat dan memindahkan Kazan yang tertidur di sofa ke atas hoverboardnya, ia pun melajukannya agar Kazan bisa melanjutkan tidurnya di kamarnya.

“Yah…, mau tak mau memang harus besok ya?” Gumam Boboiboy kecewa. Goshin memandang Boboiboy.

“Kau tak mau cerita padaku? Setelah sensei bangun, aku akan memberi tahunya.” Tawar Goshin. Boboiboy menggaruk kepalanya.

~…~…~…~

“Jadi begitu.” Ucap Kazan seraya menyesap kopi panas yang dibuat oleh robot rekondisinya. Goshin mengangguk ala robot.

“Itu yang diceritakan Boboiboy-sama pada saya. Sebelum…, kedatangan mereka.” ucap Goshin seraya melihat Yaya, Ying, dan Fang terlihat begitu antusias melihat Gopal yang sedang saling bertarung dalam video game dengan Boboiboy di ruangan di hadapan ruangan mereka. Ruang Haru itu terlihat penuh akan teriakan-teriakan antusias kelima pahlawan Pulau Rintis. Sementara ruang Aki terlihat tenang dan damai layaknya ruangan Natsu di sebelah ruangan Haru serta ruangan Fuyu yang ada di samping ruangan Aki. Lorong yang memisahkan ruang Haru dan Aki serta Natsu dan Fuyu terlihat begitu damai pula. Kazan menyesap kopinya lagi.

“Itu peningkatan yang bagus, kok. Masa-masa SMP adalah awal dimana seseorang mencari identitas dirinya. Itu hal wajar jika Boy-kun sekarang sudah bisa menemui kelima dirinya yang lain dan saling berkomunikasi dengan mereka.” jelas Kazan pada Goshin.

“Sensei seperti itu juga?”

“Entahlah, aku sedikit lupa. Mungkin, aku baru bisa masuk ke dunia lainku itu sekitar akhir SMP, awal-awal SMA gitu. Aku pun tak terlalu ingat. Apa aku harus tanya Ekitai-nii?”

“Tak perlu sensei. Saya tidak memaksa anda menceritakan detail. Apa anda ingin memberi tahu Boboiboy-sama sekarang?”

“Kau saja, Goshin. Aku mengantuk, sepertinya waktu ‘itu’ hampir tiba.” Ucap Kazan seraya memasukan badannya ke dalam kotatsu. Goshin menghela nafas dan menyetel suhu pemanas kotatsu agar pemilik barunya itu merasa nyaman. Goshin menutup pintu ruangan Aki dan masuk ke ruangan Haru di mana Boboiboy kini melawan Fang dalam video game.

~…~…~…~

Ochobot mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Boboiboy yang saat itu sedang menceritakan apa yang dikatakan senseinya (melalui Goshin) mengenai fenomenanya. Ochobot tadi sempat memukul kepala Boboiboy karena Boboiboy tidak memberi tahu kejadian penting seperti itu kepadanya terlebih dahulu. Sebagai pemberi kuasa, Ochobot merasa berhak menjadi yang paling pertama mengetahui fenomena itu. Setelah Boboiboy meminta maaf, Ochobot pun menjelaskan sedikit hal yang lebih detail mengenai kemungkinan yang akan terjadi pada kelima personanya itu.

“Tapi, aku pun tak tahu kelima personamu memang akan hilang seperti senseimu atau tetap ada tetapi kau hanya tak bisa mengeluarkannya saja. Aku harus menscan tubuh gurumu dulu untuk tahu, mengapa kelima personanya melebur. Lagipula, aku penasaran dengan asal mula kuasanya. Mungkin saja, aku bisa bertemu makhluk sepertiku yang memberi kuasa padanya.” Jelas Ochobot.

“Aku harap kemungkinan kedua yang akan terjadi.” Ucap Boboiboy seraya memegang jam kuasanya. Ia memandang jam kuasanya itu. “Aku baru saja mulai bisa memahami Api, tetapi ternyata Air juga sulit aku pahami. Bahkan mungkin, ketika aku bisa pergi ke dunia tanah, angin, dan petir…, aku akan kesulitan lagi memahami mereka.”

“Mereka itu representasi dirimu, Boboiboy. Kau bukannya tak memahami mereka, kau hanya belum tahu dan kau harus berusaha untuk terus mengetahuinya, Boboiboy. Aku rasa, kau akan mampu mengawal kuasa api ketika kau memahami Api dengan sepenuhnya.” Ujar Ochobot.

“Kau benar, Ochobot. Aku baru memahami sebagian kecil diri Api saja, aku sudah mulai mampu menguasai kuasa api. Meski kontrol untuk serangan Api masih sangat kacau. Tapi, setidaknya aku bisa menahan dan memunculkan Api sesuai kehendakku. Tidak lagi sesuai kehendak Api sendiri.” Jelas Boboiboy.

“Sudah bicaranya? Kita sudah dapat banyak pelanggan nih, ayo kerja Ochobot! Boboiboy!” Ucap Tok Aba seraya memberikan gelas berisi Hot Choco pada Boboiboy untuk diantarkan ke pelanggan dan sekaleng coklat dan air dingin pada Ochobot.

“Baik, Tok!”

~…~…~…~

Boboiboy memandang guru ilmu alamnya yang datang ke kelasnya dengan kantung mata yang sangat kentara sekali di kulit putihnya. Robot milik sang guru bahkan ikut datang ke kelas Boboiboy di selasa pagi yang tenang itu. Fang yang biasanya tak pedulian itu mendadak peduli pada gurunya itu. Entah murni peduli atau hanya untuk mencari sensasi untuk menambah popularitasnya. Goshin memberikan serumpuk lembaran kertas pada Fang dan memintanya untuk membagikannya. Fang memegang setumpuk lembaran kertas yang diberikan sang robot dengan tangan bergetar. Ia bergetar karena membaca tulisan pertama yang ada di setiap lembaran kertas tersebut. Sang robot menepuk bahu Fang yang masih terpaku.

“Halah…, Hari ini sensei memberi kalian test kecil. Sensei ingin tahu, apa kalian memahami pelajaran yang waktu itu saya berikan pada kalian semua selama sensei tidak ada. Sepengetahuan saya, semua yang saya ajarkan merupakan jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan di test tersebut. Fang, tolong bagikan ya.” Selesai robot itu menjelaskan, pekikan keputus-asaan hampir semua murid di kelas 1-Adil itu menggema. Fang membagikan lembar soal dengan hati-hati. Robot itu tersenyum, ia membuka bagian perutnya dan mengeluarkan selimut berwarna merah jingga lalu menyampirkannya pada sang guru yang kini tertidur pulas di mejanya.

Boboiboy mengacak-acak kepalanya melihat lima soal yang ada di kertas yang baru saja dibagikan Fang. Seharusnya ia juga bertanya mengenai materi konsep fisika pada gurunya itu selain bertanya mengenai materi matematika ketika ia bertandang ke rumah gurunya itu. Boboiboy melirik Gopal yang mengigit jarinya kebingungan ketika membaca soal pertama. Boboiboy melirik Ying dan Yaya yang kini saling bertarung untuk mengerjakan soal itu. Boboiboy melirik Fang yang bertopang dagu seraya memutar-mutar penanya, mungkin berpikir tentang jawaban soalan pertama.

‘Hampir semua zat akan memuai jika dipanaskan dan akan menyusut ketika didinginkan, tetapi air memiliki fenomena lain. Apa nama fenomena itu dan jelaskan apa yang terjadi dalam fenomena tersebut?’

‘Anomali Air. Ini adalah suatu pengecualian untuk Air. Air yang dipanaskan pada suhu nol hingga empat derajat celsius, justru akan mengalami penyusutan volume. Tetapi jika didinginkan pada suhu empat hingga nol derajat celsius, Air justru mengalami penambahan volume.’

”Ai….”

‘Ssst…, nanti ketahuan oleh gurumu. Sudahlah, jawab saja! Soal kedua giliranmu, Api.’

‘Iyeei!! Aku bantu jawab, ya Kak Boboiboy!’

~…~…~…~

Malam itu, Boboiboy berencana akan mendatangi dunia tanah bersama Api dan Air, tapi sepertinya ia harus mengurungkan niatnya. Ia sebenarnya ingin mengajak Api, tapi melihat Api yang sedang terlelap dalam gunungnya membuat Boboiboy tidak berani mengajaknya. Boboiboy berjalan melewati jembatan yang entah terbuat dari elemen apa hingga warnanya merah-ungu-biru. Boboiboy menghela nafasnya setelah sampai ke pulau milik Air, meski Boboiboy lebih senang menyebutnya dunia Air. Boboiboy berjalan menuju danau tempat Air biasa bersantai dan bermalas-malasan. Boboiboy menghela nafasnya melihat Air yang mengambang di tengah danau dan sepertinya sedang tertidur pula. Boboiboy tidak setega Api yang waktu itu berani membangunkan sang bungsu.

Boboiboy berenang mendekati Air secara perlahan. Boboiboy melepas topi biru laut milik Air dan memandang wajah tidurnya yang damai. Tentu, Boboiboy tahu jika itu adalah wajahnya sendiri. Air mengernyitkan keningnya dan perlahan membuka matanya. Ia membenarkan posisinya dan memandang Boboiboy yang tersenyum seraya mengulurkan topi biru laut miliknya. Air menerima dan memasangnya kembali. Air menggunakan kuasanya untuk membawa Boboiboy serta dirinya ke daratan. Air langsung duduk dan menyilangkan kakinya.

“Ada apa Boboiboy? Biasanya kau bersama Api, mana dia?”

“Hari ini aku sendirian. Pertama…, karena aku ingin bicara mengenai kejadian di test kecil tadi. Kedua, tentang Api yang aku rasa tidak perlu didengar oleh orangnya secara langsung. Ketiga…, Api tertidur di gunungnya. Padahal aku ingin mengajaknya dan kau pergi ke dunia tanah.” Jelas Boboiboy yang ikut duduk di hadapannya. Air mengangguk-angguk kecil.

“Soal kejadian tadi….” Boboiboy memandang Air yang menunduk, terlalu lama jika ia akan minta maaf. Boboiboy duduk di hadapannya dan kembali mengambil topi biru laut milik sang persona terakhir.

‘Tidur lagi?’ Batin Boboiboy sedikit terkejut. Boboiboy menghela nafasnya, ia duduk di samping Air lalu menarik kepala Air hingga kepala itu bersandar pada bahu kanannya. Diusap pelan surai kehitaman milik Air. Dicubitnya sedikit pipi berisi Air. Air mendesah kecil, tetapi tetap melanjutkan tidurnya. Boboiboy menggaruk pipinya dengan tangan kirinya.

‘Biasanya meski malas, Air tidak akan sampai tertidur ketika akan menjelaskan. Kalaupun tertidur, ia pasti akan bangun ketika aku melakukan ini. Api juga jarang sekali aku lihat tertidur, tapi tadi aku pun melihatnya sedang tertidur. Apa jangan-jangan Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa juga tertidur ya? Apa aku perlu bertanya lagi kepada sensei? Ah, tidak! Sensei sedang sibuk! Tadi saja ia sempat pingsan karena kurang tidur. Untung tadi ada Boboibot…, jadi, aku harus bertanya pada siapa? Ah….’

~…~…~…~

Ochobot segera memindai tubuh Boboiboy setelah Boboiboy menceritakan mengenai petualangannya yang akhirnya berhenti setelah kembali menidurkan Air di tengah danau. Boboiboy yang sudah cukup tidur pun sejujurnya juga merasa sangat mengantuk. Ochobot selesai memindai dan mengangkat tangan robotnya, seolah menjawab tidak menemukan suatu apapun. Boboiboy menghela nafasnya lalu mengambil tas sekolahnya.

“Tapi, lebih baik kau berhati-hati Boboiboy. Kelima personamu memang tertidur semua, aku takut ketika berpecah jadi lima pun, mereka akan tetap tertidur. Bahkan mungkin kau tidak bisa berpecah karena kelimanya tertidur.”

“Baik Ochobot. Aku akan berhati-hati. Aku berangkat, ya!” ucap Boboiboy yang langsung berjalan menuju sekolahnya SMP Pulau Rintis. Boboiboy bersenandung mencoba menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang perlahan-lahan menghampiri dirinya lagi. Sesekali, Boboiboy melompat-lompat kecil untuk menjaga matanya tetap terbuka. Terakhir kali ia merasa seperti ini adalah ketika pertama kali Api diketahui kemunculannya. Namun, waktu itu Boboiboy sendiri memang merasa ia kurang tidur akibat siraman air dari Ochobot yang berkali-kali dilakukannya untuk mencegah kemunculan Api. Boboiboy memandang gerbang sekolahnya dan melihat guru serta robot miliknya itu baru akan memasuki gerbang sekolah.

“Sensei, bangunlah! Jangan pingsan di jalan seperti ini….” Boboiboy segera menghampiri Goshin yang sedang membangunkan Kazan yang tiba-tiba terjatuh di tepat di depan gerbang sekolah. Goshin menghela nafasnya dan mengangkat tubuh pemuda yang hanya sedikit lebih besar darinya itu.

“Apa yang terjadi pada sensei, Boboibot?” Tanya Boboiboy seraya membantu Kazan yang entah tertidur atau pingsan saat itu. Goshin mengangkat bahunya. Ia mensejajarkan laju berjalannya dengan laju Boboiboy. Ketika mereka sampai di unit kesehatan dan akhirnya Kazan dirawat oleh petugas kesehatan, Goshin akhirnya berbicara.

“Saya pun tak tahu. Saya belum ada tiga minggu merawat sensei. Saya khawatir sensei tidak dalam keadaan yang baik. Saya ingin menghubungi keluarga sensei. Namun, saya tidak diberi tahu kontaknya.” Jelas Goshin. “Dan nama saya Goshin, Boboiboy-sama.”

“Ah, iya…, maaf Goshin. Namamu sedikit unik sih. Sensei pasti sangat menyukai negeri sakura itu, padahal Sensei kan campuran Jepang-China, dan sekarang tinggal di Malaysia.”

“Sensei bilang nama saya sekarang memiliki maksud tertentu, selain untuk membedakan nama kita. Sensei tidak mau ada typo dalam penulisan namamu karena saya. Sensei memiliki banyak budaya, tapi budaya Jepang adalah budayanya yang paling kental. Maka dari itu, ketika memprogram ulang saya, sensei memasukkan bahasa Jepang ke dalam program saya. Bahasa China juga ia masukkan, Sensei sebenarnya ahli membaca tulisan China tetapi tidak bisa berbicara Bahasa China. Ayo, kita pergi ke kelasmu, Boboiboy. Kelas pertama sensei pagi ini adalah kelasmu, kan?”

Boboiboy mengangguk mengerti. Boboiboy pernah mendengar dari guru ilmu sosialnya, kalau orang-orang dari negeri sakura itu sangat taat pada budayanya, meskipun sekarang mereka lebih modern tapi kesan tradisional tetap tidak bisa ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh orang-orang di sana, apalagi yang tinggal di daerah Kansai seperti senseinya. Boboiboy melirik gurunya sejenak, lalu meninggalkan gurunya yang tertidur di unit kesehatan.

“Uhm, Boboibot….” Panggil Boboiboy.

“Ada apa, Boboiboy-sama?”

“Kau kan masih ingat ketika masih jadi bawahan Adudu, tapi kenapa kau bisa berubah…, jadi baik seperti ini? Meski diprogram ulang, aku rasa kau harusnya masih tetap jahat karena ada ingatan tentang Adudu…, Apa sebenarnya kau bohong soal Adudu?” Tanya Boboiboy. Robot itu berhenti sejenak.

“Saya tidak bohong. Bagaimanapun, saya ini robot. Saya bergerak atas perintah. Atasan saya dulu adalah Adudu yang merupakan musuhmu, jadi jika Adudu ingin saya mengalahkanmu maka saya bersikap bermusuhan padamu. Namun, atasan saya sekarang adalah Kazan, gurumu. Jika Kazan memerintahkan saya untuk bersikap baik pada anda dan teman-teman anda, maka saya laksanakan. Lagipula, saya punya beberapa tugas penting yang diberikan oleh Kazan.” Jelas Goshin. Mereka meneruskan perjalanannya dengan sedikit santai.

“Bisa gitu, ya…, tumben kamu tidak memanggil Chikgu Kazan dengan sensei? Ahaha…, klo sensei denger ucapanku tadi ia pasti akan marah.”

“…, Sama sepertimu yang tadi memanggilnya chikgu, bukan sensei….”

“Kau robot yang bisa ‘usil’ juga…, Sepulang sekolah nanti…, bisa bawa sensei ke kedai milik kakekku? Siapa tahu coklat akan membuat sensei lebih baik. Oh ya…, bisa kah kau memanggilku Boboiboy saja? Aku kasihan padamu yang memanggilku terlalu panjang. Kau panggil aku pake kata’-sama’ ketika ada sensei saja…, seperti tadi….”

“…, Akan saya pertimbangkan. Apalagi jika anda memanggil saya Goshin mulai dari sekarang.” Seandainya robot bisa tersenyum, Boboiboy yakin robot kloningnya itu pasti sedang tersenyum jahil.

~…~…~…~

Tok Aba meletakan secangkir coklat panas tepat di depan tangan Kazan yang menggulung. Kazan membuka matanya perlahan. Tok Aba tersenyum melihat wajah Kazan yang terlihat sangat pucat. Kazan mengangkat cangkir coklat lalu meniupnya perlahan. Kazan tersenyum ketika meminum coklat milik Tok Aba itu. Kazan meletakan cangkirnya di tatakan gelas lalu merenggangkan badannya. Meski masih pucat, Kazan terlihat sedikit lebih segar setelah meminum coklat hangat tersebut. Goshin tersenyum senang melihat Kazan yang perlahan-lahan mulai kembali segar.

“Pantas saja, Adudu-kun terus berusaha mengambil coklat racikan anda, Aba-san.” Ucap Kazan yang menopang keningnya dengan tangan kanannya. Kazan memandang Tok Aba yang ikut tersenyum. “Coklatmu memang memberikan tenaga yang luar biasa.”

“Memangnya kau sakit apa, Kazan?” Tanya Tok Aba. Ochobot terbang mendekatinya dan memindai tubuh Kazan. Kazan tertawa kecil.

“Biasa…, dalam satu tahun ada dua hari di mana seluruh kuasaku vakum. Ketika aku masih bisa berpecah, seluruh persona diriku tertidur, untuk mengumpulkan tenaga. Tapi…, kalau lebih dari dua hari…, berarti salah satu persona diriku sedang bermasalah. Aku harus bolak-balik ke dimensi lainku untuk menyelesaikannya. Biasanya yang bermasalah adalah persona petirku, Inazuma.” Jelas Kazan.

“Eh? Jadi, itu alasan mengapa semua personaku tertidur semalam.” Ucap Boboiboy. Kazan memandang Boboiboy yang duduk di depannya.

“Personamu juga tertidur semua, Boboiboy-kun?” Boboiboy mengangguk. “Kau harus dapat perlindungan dari kuasa lain yang tidak mengalami keadaan seperti kita. Seperti kuasa waktu, kuasa, suara, kuasa bayang, kuasa cahaya…, yah, sisanya aku lupa. Kau masih bisa berpecah, tapi berpecah pun percuma karena semuanya pasti akan tertidur dalam sekejap setelah berpe…, uh…, berpecah.”

Kazan menopang kepalanya yang terasa berat. Kazan mengambil cangkir coklatnya dengan tangan bergetar dan meminum coklatnya perlahan. Kazan menghela nafas ketika tubuhnya mulai membaik. Boboiboy segera menghubungi seseorang melalui jam kuasanya. Ochobot selesai memindai Kazan dan terdiam seribu bahasa. Kazan tersenyum kecil seraya mengusap kepala Ochobot. “Jangan beri tahu mereka, Sfera Kuasa kesepuluh…, ah, sembilan ya….”

Ochobot mengangguk. Goshin memandang Kazan yang tiba-tiba jatuh tertidur kembali. Goshin mengeluarkan hoverboardnya lalu menaikkan Kazan pada hoverboardnya. Ia memesan satu kaleng koko untuk dibawa pulang. Goshin merogoh kantung baju Kazan lalu mengeluarkan beberapa uang untuk membayar coklat-coklat tersebut. Goshin menunduk hormat pada Ochobot dan Tok Aba sebelum ikut menaiki hoverboard miliknya dan terbang menuju rumah mereka.

“Eh? Aku masih belum selesai bicara, sensei!!” Ucap Boboiboy ketika menyadari kepergian Kazan dan Goshin. Ochobot menepuk bahu Boboiboy.

“Sudahlah Boboiboy. Kasihan juga gurumu itu….” ucap Ochobot lalu berbalik menjaga kedai milik kakek Boboiboy itu.

~…~…~…~

Boboiboy terbangun dari tidurnya dan panik luar biasa. Ochobot yang sedang tertidur pun terbangun karena pekikan Boboiboy yang sangat keras di malam menjelang pagi itu. Boboiboy mendudukan diri lalu memeluk dirinya sendiri. Ochobot segera menghampiri Boboiboy dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Boboiboy menangis memeluk dirinya sendiri. Ochobot mencoba menenangkan Boboiboy dengan mengusap punggungnya. Setelah dirasa agak tenang Ochobot kembali bertanya.

“A…, Api dan juga dunianya menghilang dalam dimensi lainku.”

Ochobot yang terkejut segera memindai tubuh Boboiboy. Benar saja, hasil pindaiannya menunjukkan bahwa kuasa Api menghilang dalam tubuh Boboiboy. Api yang muncul tiba-tiba kini menghilang dengan tiba-tiba pula. Sebagai pemberi kuasa, fenomena ini baru pertama kali Ochobot alami. Ochobot pun tidak bisa memberi masukan apapun pada orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak sendiri.

“Jangan-jangan ini yang di maksud dengan masalah yang diceritakan sensei?” Tanya Boboiboy seraya mengusap air matanya.

“…, Benar juga…, dia kan….” Ochobot terdiam sejenak. “Dia kan sudah memiliki kuasa ini sangat lama! Dia pasti tahu sesuatu. Besok kita akan coba berdiskusi dengannya.”

 


	6. Where’re You, Api?-New Problem Reappear…

Hari ini Boboiboy tidak langsung pulang menuju rumahnya. Ia ditemani oleh Gopal dan Fang pergi menuju sekolah menengah atas sekaligus kejuruan Pulau Rintis yang ada di lain blok dengan SMP. Fang tersenyum ketika perempuan-perempuan SMA itu terlihat menghampiri mereka dan mengaguminya melebihi mengagumi Boboiboy. Boboiboy menghela nafas dan dengan bantuan Gopal, ia menarik Fang dari kumpulan perempuan itu. Fang cemberut ketika mereka akhirnya masuk ke dalam gedung SMK Pulau Rintis. Ia sebenarnya ingin memarahi Boboiboy dan Gopal yang menariknya paksa, tetapi lorong dalam gedung SMK yang terlihat sangat sepi itu membuat Fang mengurungkan niatnya. Fang sedikit bingung dan melirik ke arah gedung SMA yang terlihat lebih ramai ketimbang gedung SMK. Fang mengangkat bahunya.

Fang terdiam ketika ia memandang sebuah ruang kelas melalui jendela kecil di samping pintu. Boboiboy dan Gopal merasa mereka harus menarik Fang lagi. Fang menunjuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Boboiboy dan Gopal memandang ke dalam ruangan itu. Guru ilmu alam mereka itu terlihat seperti orang lain ketika mengajar anak-anak SMK. Kazan mengetuk-ngetukan kaki ke tanahnya, mengelilingi ruangan seraya menunggu anak muridnya selesai mengerjakan sesuatu di layar komputer di hadapannya. Kazan mengamati salah satu pekerjaan muridnya dan menunjuk layar computer milik muridnya itu. Kazan berbicara sejenak pada murid itu lalu berjalan lagi melihat murid-murid lainnya.

Kazan terus mengelilingi seluruh ruangan kelas seraya memandang pekerjaan anak-anak SMK yang hampir ke semuanya adalah lelaki. Tidak ada pertanyaan-pertanyaan kecil yang dilontarkan seperti ketika ia mengajar kelas 1-Adil, tidak ada usapan kepala tanda prestasi menjawab, tidak ada lelucon yang penuh pengetahuan. Fang memandang papan kecil yang tergantung di atas pintu. Kazan terlihat sangat berbeda ketika mengajar kelas 1-Adil dengan kelas 1-Teknik Informatika 3.

“Akhirnya selesai!” Ucap beberapa anak SMK yang keluar dari ruang kelas itu.

“Pelajaran mengoding memang susah, ya…, untunglah Kazan-sensei yang mengajar kita.”

“Iya…, aku tak tahu apa jadinya jika kita ada di TI 1 dan diajar oleh Chikgu Displin! Ukh! Aku yakin aku pasti tidak akan pernah lulus….”

Boboiboy, Fang, dan Gopal bersyukur ketika kakak-kakak kelas mereka itu tidak melihat kedatangan mereka yang masih berseragam SMP. Memang, tidak ada larangan khusus mengenai anak SMP yang datang ke SMA/K, tetapi Boboiboy dan yang lainnya merasa tidak ada salahnya mereka bersembunyi sampai seluruh anak murid di kelas TI3 itu keluar. Boboiboy kembali melirik ke dalam kelas TI3 itu dan melihat Kazan sedang mengerjakan sesuatu di laptopnya.

“Sensei….” Panggil Boboiboy seraya berjalan mendekati Kazan. Gopal dan Fang ikut menghampiri Kazan. Kazan terlihat sedikit terkejut melihat kedatangan ketiga murid SMPnya itu.

“Boy-kun, Fang-kun, Gopal-kun…, ada apa siang-siang begini? Di gedung SMK pula….”

“Sensei…, aku punya masalah….”

Kazan mengangguk-angguk setelah mendengar cerita Boboiboy yang diperkuat dengan bukti ketika ia berpecah, ia hanya bisa memunculkan kuasa empat. Air yang biasanya tidak pedulian dan malas tiba-tiba saja menunjukkan wajah sedih-bahkan sempat menangis. Taufan bahkan menangis terisak memanggil Api yang langsung mendapat jitakan dari Halilintar karena Taufan tiba-tiba menangis keras disamping telinganya. Gempa terlihat sangat khawatir dengan hilangnya Api. Halilintar memang tidak terlihat khawatir atau pun sedih, tapi Kazan, Fang, dan Gopal tahu kalau Halilintar sejujurnya juga khawatir pada Api.

“Ah? Bagaimana kalau kita coba membuat kalian stress? Api waktu itu muncul karena stress kan?” Ucap Gopal memberi ide. Kazan tersenyum penuh makna. Keempat elemen Boboiboy itu saling berpandangan.

“Dengan cara apa kita membuat mereka stress?” Tanya Fang. Gopal mengusap kepala belakangnya.

“Selain untuk Halilintar aku gak tahu….”

“Hah?” Halilintar memandang Gopal yang tersenyum. Gopal mengeluarkan sebuah CD dengan gambar seorang perempuan dengan mulut robek yang tersenyum menatap Halilintar. Kazan segera menangkap dan menutup mata Halilintar yang hampir saja menghancurkan atap.

“Kapan kau mengambil film horror kuchizake onna milikku?” Tanya Kazan. Gopal kembali menggusap kepala belakangnya. “Sudahlah, singkirkan CD itu. Kasihan Hali-kun….”

“Itu mah bukan membuat stress…, itu membuat takut bodoh!” ucap Fang.

“Yah, aku kalau takut bisa menjadi stress. Kau pun stress karena takut ke populeranmu diambil sensei kan?”

“…, HARIMAU BAYANG!”

~…~…~…~

Ochobot memandang Kazan yang sedang meminum coklat buatannya. Ia sedang mengamati cara-cara yang terpikirkan oleh anak-anak didiknya itu untuk mengembalikan wujud Api. Kazan menghela nafasnya dan meletakan cangkir coklatnya kembali ke atas tatakan gelas. Goshin duduk dipangkuan Kazan dan terus mengamati anak murid pemilik barunya itu. Goshin kini memandang Ochobot yang kini memandang Kazan dengan intens.

“Aku lebih tua darimu, Ocho-kun.” Ucap Kazan. Goshin memandang pemiliknya yang malah mengusap topi besinya.

“Berarti aku harus memanggilmu, kak. Kak Kazan sebenarnya tahu ‘kan? Apa yang terjadi pada Boboiboy?” Tanya Ochobot. Kazan melirik Taufan yang saat itu sedang bertarung dengan Halilintar. Mereka berdua bertarung karena saling mengejek lagi. Kazan menjentikan jarinya.

“Iya. Aku tahu. Api-kun memasuki tahap yang mana ia menjelajah ke dimensi lain dari seluruh dimensi yang ada dalam diri setiap orang, bahkan mungkin ia bisa ada di dimensi alam lain. Atau juga dimensi diri orang lain, Gopal-kun misalnya. Biasanya ia tidak bisa menggunakan akalnya untuk kembali, Ia bisa kembali kalau di dorong oleh persona dari dimensi tempat ia berada. Atau…, Boboiboy-kun memang benar-benar harus dibuat stress agar Api-kun kembali ke dimensinya.” Jelas Kazan. Ochobot mengangguk kecil mendengar perkataan Kazan.

“Kali ini, aku ingin mendewasakan sedikit anak itu. Boboiboy-kun terlalu polos kalau tak mau dikatakan bodoh, untuk mengetahui kalau kuasa apinya sebenarnya sudah dikuasai sempurna oleh Api-kun, bahkan ketika Boboiboy-kun berubah menjadi Api pun, Api-kun masih mampu mengendalikan kuasanya. Tidak seperti Hali-kun, Tau-kun, dan Gem-kun yang seluruh kontrol ada di tangan Boboiboy-kun ketika ia tidak berpecah. Air-kun pun sama seperti Api-kun, tapi ia terlalu malas untuk melakukannya.” Lanjutnya. Ochobot menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan robotnya itu.

“Kak Kazan juga pernah mengalaminya?”

“Inazuma milikku lebih brutal daripada Api-kun. Aku sebenarnya sedikit beruntung karena ia tidak pergi ke dimensi lain…, waktu itu ia masuk ke dimensi yang mana mengendalikan alam bawah sadarku. Ia bahkan mengendalikan diriku yang asli. Beruntung saat itu, Kaze yang merupakan perwujudan paling dekat denganku itu segera melakukan tindakan dan membantuku lepas dari Inazuma.”

“Perjuangan Kak Kazan berat, ya….”

“Kau juga, Ocho-kun. Kuasa elemen Boboiboy lebih kuat dariku sebenarnya. Karena kau diciptakan terakhir dan yang paling termutakhir. Kau pasti kerepotan mengajari anak itu, bahkan mungkin kau jadi semakin sering diincar. Kau sfera kuasa terakhir, kan? Kali ini aku akan membantu melindungimu. Goshin-chan juga akan membantu kan?”

“Tentu, sensei. Tapi, saya lelaki.” Kazan tertawa kecil lalu mengusap kepala Goshin. Kazan menjentikan jarinya.

“HIAAH! AKU LEBIH KUAT DARIMU!”

“HUH! JANGAN HARAP!”

“KALIAN BERDUA SUDAHLAH!”

…

“Kenapa tadi kita tidak mendengar suara teriakan mereka semua?” Tanya Ochobot. Ochobot memandang Kazan yang sudah berdiri dan menarik ke atas telinga Taufan dan Halilintar. Gempa memandang Kazan yang berhasil menghentikan keduanya dengan cepat sebelum Boboiboy utama akan mengalami pegal linu ketika mereka kembali bersatu. Tok Aba terkekeh mendengar ucapan Kazan yang bisa dikatakan memarahi cucunya demi kebaikan diri cucunya. Ochobot memandang Goshin yang tersenyum.

“Oh…, ternyata memang bisa, ya….”

~…~…~…~

Boboiboy berjalan di pulau yang dominan gelap itu. Halilintar di hadapannya menghela nafasnya. Karena pulau Api menghilang, otomatis perhentian pertama Boboiboy utama itu pindah ke pulau di sebelah pulau Api yang memiliki kemiripan dengan pulau Api itu sendiri, Pulau Petir. Pulau Petir sedikit menakutkan, karena Halilintar adalah rasa takut, penakut yang sekaligus menakutkan. Boboiboy tahu itu. Namun, yang tidak diketahui Boboiboy adalah kepedulian Halilintar. Halilintar menggunakan kuasa petirnya untuk mendeteksi setiap aliran listrik yang mengalir dalam tubuh Boboiboy utama demi mencari Api yang mungkin saja melebur menjadi Boboiboy utama, seperti yang terjadi pada gurunya. Boboiboy bahkan baru tahu kalau di setiap tubuh manusia ada listrik dengan kekuatan kecil.

Halilintar menggenggam tangan Boboiboy utama, mencegah tersesatnya Boboiboy utama karena pulau petir memiliki luas yang nyaris sama dengan pulau tanah dan pulau angin. Empat kali lipat pulau api dan dua kali lipat pulau air. Boboiboy tersenyum melihat kepedulian Halilintar yang selalu tertutupi oleh sikap luarnya yang mudah marah, tidak pedulian, dan sebenarnya sedikit malas seperti Air. Sepertinya ia harus mulai mengenali setiap personanya itu.

“Sebenarnya aku sering menemukan aliran listrik yang tidak stabil di sekitar kepalamu. Tapi…, ketika aku akan menelusurinya lebih lagi, aliran listrik itu kembali normal.” Ujar Halilintar ketika mereka akhirnya sampai di jembatan dwiwarna hitam-putih.

“Apa mungkin itu disebabkan oleh Api?”

“Enggak juga. Karena akhir-akhir ini sering terjadi, mungkin itu memang reaksi alami tubuhmu.” Ucap Halilintar yang terus menuntun dan menggenggam tangan Boboiboy.

“Ternyata kau memang cocok menjadi kakak, seperti yang dikatakan Api.”

“Huh! Dia dengan seenaknya memanggilku kakak! Ketemu nanti aku setrum dia!” Boboiboy melirik telinga Halilintar yang bersemu merah. Boboiboy tertawa kecil.

‘Oh, Halilintar sebenarnya mirip dengan Fang. Tsundere, kalau kata sensei dan Boboibot.’ Boboiboy menggenggam erat tangan Halilintar ketika mereka sampai di bagian putih dari jembatan dwiwarna itu. Angin kencang menerpa seolah-olah akan menerbangkan ia dan Halilintar kapan saja. Halilintar menarik sedikit tubuh Boboiboy yang dirasanya bisa terbang saat itu juga.

“TAUFAN! KEMARILAH DENGAN NAGAMU ITU!” Pekik Halilintar. Boboiboy semakin erat berpegangan dengan Halilintar. Angin semakin kencang menerpa dirinya dan Hali. Taufan dengan hoverboardnya tertawa kecil melihat Halilintar.

“Tumben memanggilku…, kau kangen padaku, ya, Kak Hali?” Ucap Taufan. Halilintar mendengus.

“Aku memintamu datang membawa nagamu untuk anak ini.” Ucap Halilintar seraya menunjuk Boboiboy yang semakin lama semakin mencekik badannya. Taufan menaikkan lidahnya dan memejamkan salah satu matanya. Taufan menarik nafasnya lalu bersiul. Sesosok naga muncul mendekati Taufan. Halilintar melompat, membawa Boboiboy, menaiki naga itu.

“Huah! Leganya….” Ucap Boboiboy ketika ia tidak lagi merasakan angin yang sangat kuat menerpa tubuhnya. Halilintar turun dari naga milik Taufan dan kembali berjalan melewati jembatan menuju dunianya. “Halilintar mau kemana?”

“Kembali ke duniaku.” Mata Boboiboy sedikit terbelak. Boboiboy mencoba turun dari naga milik Taufan itu. Taufan terkejut ketika Boboiboy melompat dari naganya dan malah terjatuh di luar jembatan akibat terkena hembusan angin. Naga milik Taufan itu segera menukik dan menyelamatkan Boboiboy. Taufan menghela nafas lega. Ia mendekati Halilintar yang ikut terkejut dengan tindakan Boboiboy. Halilintar menghela nafas lega ketika naga Taufan terlihat berhasil menyelamatkan Boboiboy sebelum Boboiboy menghilang dalam dimensi lain yang mungkin ada di bawah dimensi keberadaan mereka.

“Kalau tadi tidak berhasil, kau sudah membunuh dirimu sendiri, Kak Hali….”

“JIS! Itu keinginannya sendiri lah!”

“Tapi, itu kan salahmu juga, Kak Hali. Kau tak mau mencari Api karena kau tidak suka padanya, kan?” Ucap Taufan. Halilintar mendengus, ia melipat tangannya lalu memandang Taufan.

“Kalau aku tak suka untuk apa aku membawa Boboiboy yang ingin bertemu denganmu dan Gempa. Aku hanya jadi tidak bisa mengecek aliran listrik dalam tubuh Boboiboy jika aku ada di pulau Gempa.”

“Bilang saja kau takut kalau Api lebih kuat darimu.”

“JIS! Aku yang paling kuatlah!”

“Ahahaha! Kuat? Kau itu lemah, tahu!”

“Uuh….” Gumaman Boboiboy dipunggung naga milik Taufan membuat keduanya berhenti adu mulut. Halilintar menghela nafasnya lalu menaiki naga Taufan.

“Aku akan menolongmu sekali ini saja.” Ucap Halilintar.

~…~…~…~

“Aku baru tahu kalau di dimensimu ada naga, Taufan….” Ujar Boboiboy pada Taufan yang duduk di depannya. Mereka bertiga saat ini sedang menunggangi naga angin milik Taufan. Naga angin Taufan memiliki bentuk seperti naga bayang Fang dan Golem naga tanah milik Gempa. Taufan berbalik dengan senyum selebar mungkin.

“Ini muncul karena aku melihat Golem naga tanahnya Gempa! Waktu aku berpikir kalau aku punya naga angin seperti milik Gempa, bayangan naga ini muncul di benakku. Tak lama naga ini muncul beneran!” ucap Taufan.

“Pantas mirip Golem naga tanahnya Gempa. Apa nanti Taufan bisa punya jurus Naga Angin? Bagaimana denganmu, Halilintar? Ada naga petir juga kah?” Tanya Boboiboy. Boboiboy memutar kepalanya ke samping dan melirik Halilintar dari sudut matanya.

“Kak Hali punya naga petir juga kok! Semoga aja bisa Boboiboy!” Ucap Taufan. Halilintar menghela nafas saat Boboiboy ikut memandangnya.

“Kau tak mau tersetrum, kan?” Ucap Halilintar segera membuat Boboiboy merinding lalu mengangguk. Halilintar melipat tangannya seraya memejamkan matanya. “Naga petirku digunakan untuk menyerang. Berbeda dengan Gempa dan Taufan yang masih bisa ditunggangi. Dan aku masih belum mampu mengeluarkannya sama seperti Taufan.”

“Oke! Aku akan berlatih lebih lagi agar kalian bisa mengeluarkannya.” Ucap Boboiboy.

“Terima kasih Boboiboy!” Taufan langsung berdiri dan berbalik memeluk Boboiboy. Boboiboy yang sedikit terdorong kebelakang menabrak Halilintar. Halilintar langsung menjitak kepala Taufan.

“KAU MAU BIKIN KITA SEMUA JATUH, HAH?”

“Itu dia pulau tanah.” Tunjuk Taufan dengan wajah ceria yang sedikit dibuat-buat.

“Mengalihkan pembicaraan, kah?”

~…~…~…~

Goshin mengelus punggung Boboiboy. Pagi itu, Boboiboy membantu Tok Aba membuka kedainya. Beruntung hari itu hari libur, sehingga Boboiboy dapat bekerja full (kecuali jika ada serangan Adudu) membantu sang kakek. Goshin duduk di kursi konter seraya menunggu pesanan coklat untuk gurunya yang saat itu sedang mendapat panggilan telepon. Tok Aba meletakan hot choco tepat di depan Goshin dan cucunya yang masih bersedih karena kehilangan salah satu dirinya. Boboiboy menghela nafas dan minum coklat buatan sang kakek.

"Tak apa, Boboiboy-sama. Aku yakin Kau pasti akan menemukan Api-sama." Ucap Goshin.

"Boboibot..., aku benar-benar takut, Api akan menghilang selamanya...." ujar Boboiboy. Goshin menghela nafas ala robot.

"..., Boboiboy-sama...." Goshin baru akan berbicara lagi ketika jam kuasa Boboiboy berbunyi dan memunculkan hologram.

"Boboiboy! Gawat!" Ucap Gopal.

"Gawat kenapa, Gopal?"

"Liat berita internasional, Boboiboy!" Ucap hologram kedua yang muncul setelah Gopal, Yaya. Boboiboy mengambil remote televisi di kedai lalu mengubah channel tv dari drama pagi menuju ke channel berita.

'Kapal angkasa misterius yang mengelilingi bumi kini bertambah menjadi dua! Kapal angkasa kedua memang tidak sebesar kapal angkasa pertama. Di perkirakan kapal angkasa sedang mencari tempat mendarat! Selamatkan diri kalian!'

Ochobot menjatuhkan gelas yang tadi sedang ia cuci hingga pecah. Ochobot memandang foto-foto kapal angkasa yang sempat tertangkap kamera melintasi langit bumi. Ochobot segera terbang dan bersembunyi di belakang Boboiboy seraya mengatakan takut. Goshin menepuk-nepuk kepala Ochobot, mencoba menenangkannya. Kazan mendekati mereka masih menelepon.

"Hai, nii-san. Kimi mo ki o tsukete.” Kazan memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. “Ini benar-benar gawat. Mereka pasti mencari letak cabang pemerintahan mereka yang ada di bumi.”

“Eh? Apa maksudmu, Sensei?” Tanya Fang. Kazan terdiam dan memandang Fang.

“Untuk membuat Sfera Kuasa, makhluk-makhluk di Atata Tiga sebenarnya meminta bantuan kepada kita, manusia bumi untuk pengembangan software. Kebenaran ini hanya di ketahui oleh kalangan atas aja. Kalangan ELit seperti Adudu, mungkin tidak mengetahuinya.”

“Kalangan ELit? Bukankah si kepala kotak itu kalangan terbawah, wo?” Tanya Ying.

“Ekonomi suLit, Ying-chan. Kau pasti terlalu banyak belajar di rumah sehingga tidak tahu bahasa Slang macam thu.” Jelas Kazan.

“Kenapa sensei tahu kalau planet Adudu bekerja sama dengan manusia?” Tanya Yaya. Kazan terlihat sedikit berjengit. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dan mengelus tangan kanannya yang terbalut kimono berwarna putih itu.

“I, itu tak penting. Lebih baik kalian segera bersiap. Entah kenapa sensei merasakan firasat buruk mengenai kedatangan dua kapal angkasa dari Atata tiga itu. Apalagi mungkin sensei akan kesulitan membantu kalian.”

~…~…~…~

Ying baru saja akan melakukan injakan beruntun pada alien yang turun dari kapal angkasa (yang katanya lebih kecil dari kapal angkasa pertama). Seandainya Yaya tidak menahan Ying. Yaya memandang alien yang pernah datang ke bumi dan hampir menghancurkan sekolah mereka itu dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Alien itu tiba-tiba bersimpuh di hadapan Boboiboy.

“Tolonglah aku, Boboiboy!”

 


	7. Tok Aba and Ochobot Kidnapped by Bad Alien.

Boboiboy tak menyangka, ketika ia mendapat ujian matematik dan sedang kehilangan salah satu personanya, musuh yang cukup kuat datang dan menyerang bumi. Rupanya cukup persis dengan salah satu alien yang pernah datang ke bumi dan berhasil di kalahkan Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan, hanya saja alien kali ini bergender wanita. Adudu yang waktu itu sedang menyerang Boboiboy di sekolah pun ikut terkejut dengan kedatangan alien itu. “Panglima tertinggi Atata Tiga” kata Adudu ketika mereka berhenti menyerang dan malah berlindung di balik tubuh Boboiboy. Boboiboy pun harus menelan sebuah kenyataan pahit ketika ia melihat seorang yang sangat dikenalnya serta dua robot yang terperangkap dalam masing-masing gelas kaca melalui hologram yang dikeluarkan oleh alien itu. Bahkan salah satu robot yang ada terlihat tidak lagi sadar, mungkin ada kerusakan yang cukup parah ketika robot itu mati-matian melindungi kedua lainnya.

“LEPASKAN KAKEKKU!” Pekik Boboiboy. Alien itu tertawa keras, ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan melepaskan kabut hitam yang pekat. Dari dalam tanah muncullah manusia-manusia yang telah mati serta beberapa monster aneh yang seharusnya tak ada di dunia ini. Boboiboy menggeram, ia akhirnya berpecah menjadi empat. Tepat ketika mereka mendarat dan memandang musuh mereka…, Halilintar langsung pingsan dengan mulut berbusa. Membuat Yaya, Ying, Gopal, serta Fang memandang Halilintar dengan tatapan weird mereka.

“Haiya! Penakut benar personamu yang ini Boboiboy!” pekik Ying seraya membantu Yaya mengamankan Halilintar. Gempa menghela nafasnya. Mereka semua sebenarnya takut, namun Halilintar pasti yang paling kuat dampaknya. Karena Halilintar lahir akan kemarahan karena ditakut-takuti. Jadi, meskipun Halilintar keluar karena kemarahan, tapi pemicunya tetap saja rasa takut.

“Kalau ada Api, pasti ia malah akan mengajak mereka bermain.” Ucap Air. Ia mengumpulkan tenaganya dan membentuk bola air untuk menyerang makhluk-makhluk astral yang kini mampu dilihat dengan mata telanjang.

Air bergidik ngeri ketika bola airnya hanya menembus kepala makhluk-makhluk astral tersebut. Gempa mencoba menumbuk tanah. Makhluk astral itu baru terkena serangan ketika tanahnya mencapai bagian dada makhluk-makhluk astral tersebut. Air dan Taufan mengangguk dan menyerang bagian dada para makhluk astral. Fang ikut menggunakan kuasa bayangnya, terutama jari bayang untuk menyerang para makhluk astral. Saking seriusnya mereka baru menyadari jika musuh-musuh mereka itu hanya pengalih perhatian agar alien tersebut dapat kembali naik ke atas kapal angkasanya. Sebelum alien itu benar-benar pergi, alien itu masih sempat menyerang sekolah dengan bola meriam yang sangat besar.

“Li, Lindungan Gelembung Kebenaran!!!” Pekikan Papa Zola seraya mengangkat penggarisnya P miliknya membuat anak-anak bertitel pahlawan pulau Rintis itu terkejut tak percaya. Apalagi dengan munculnya gelembung sabun di sekeliling sekolah. Gelembung sabun transparan yang berhasil menahan serangan bola meriam raksasa tersebut pecah ketika Papa Zola menurunkan penggarisnya. Papa Zola memandang penggaris P miliknya.

“Chi, Chikgu Papa pun ada kuasa?” Ucap Gopal setengah tak percaya.

“Chikgu dapat kuasa dari mana, wo?” Tanya Ying.

“Papa dapat kuasa kebenaran dari….” Papa Zola berhenti ketika ia memandang penggaris P miliknya. “Ini adalah rahasia kebenaran! Yang penting…, kita harus selamatkan Incik Aba, Bola kuning, dan kloning Boboiboy itu.”

“Hei! Namanya Ochobot, lah!” Ucap Fang. Boboiboy kembali seperti semula dan mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Fang sekaligus Papa Zola.

“Chikgu Papa benar. Kita harus secepatnya menyelamatkan Tok Aba dan Ochobot serta Boboibot!” ucap Yaya.

“Tapi, bagaimana caranya kita mengikuti mereka? Kan kita tidak ada kapal angkasa. Dua alien bodoh ini pun tak punya kapal angkasa.” Ucap Fang menunjuk Adudu dan Probe yang telah keluar dari persembunyiannya.

“APA KATAMU?!”

“Eits, sabar-sabar….” Ucap Boboiboy. “Tapi, benar kata Fang. Kita tak mungkin mengejar mereka tanpa ada kapal angkasa….”

Dan suara deru kapal angkasa baru membuat kerumunan itu berhenti dan memandang kapal angkasa yang lebih kecil ketimbang kapal angkasa yang pertama.

~…~…~…~

Ying baru saja akan melakukan injakan beruntun pada alien yang turun dari kapal angkasa yang datang setelah kapal angkasa pertama. Seandainya Yaya tidak menahan Ying, mungkin seluruh tubuh alien itu sudah remuk dihajar Ying. Yaya memandang alien yang pernah datang ke bumi dan hampir menghancurkan sekolah mereka itu dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Alien itu tiba-tiba bersimpuh di hadapan Boboiboy.

“Tolonglah aku, Boboiboy!”

“A, apa-apaan ini? Berdirilah Ejojo!” ucap Boboiboy yang agak gugup ketika alien bernama Ejojo itu bersimpuh dihadapannya. Adudu mendekati Ejojo, wajah kesal masih muncul dihadapan Adudu. Namun, tingkah Probe berhasil menenangkan suasana hati sang bos. Ejojo mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang kelima pahlawan pulau Rintis serta dua alien mantan musuhnya itu.

“Ini perintah langsung dari raja Atata. Aku harus mencari dan menangkap buronan tadi. Sekaligus mencari sang generasi ke sepuluh sang perancang Sfera Kuasa.”

“APA?”

~…~…~…~

“Jadi Raja Atata sebenarnya sudah tahu asal muasal Sfera Kuasa? Dan asalnya pun dari Bumi?” Tanya Yaya mencoba meyakinkan cerita yang ia dapat. Sudah dua kali ia mendengar kalau sfera kuasa di bentuk dengan bantuan para peneliti dari Bumi, tetapi ia masih belum bisa menerima hal itu. Ejojo mengangguk.

“Aku pun tak menyangka akan hal tersebut. Raja Atata tahu kalau aku pernah datang ke bumi sehingga ia mengutusku untuk menangkap buronan tersebut dan sekaligus mencoba melobi dengan sang perancang untuk merancang Sfera Kuasa yang baru lagi, mengingat umur Ochobot di Atata Tiga telah mencapai ribuan tahun dan mungkin akan kehilangan kemampuan untuk mengontrol ‘kuasa sfera kuasa’.” Jelas Ejojo. Kini ia melirik Adudu.

“Apa lihat-lihat?”

“Sebenarnya Raja Atata menginginkanmu yang mencari sang perancang itu, karena kau tinggal di bumi. Tapi, kau tak bisa dihubungi. Hm…, tapi sekarang aku bisa memberikan mandat itu padamu. Oh, ya… rewardnya berupa kenaikan status….” Ujar Ejojo. Adudu mendekati Ejojo.

“Seperti apa rupanya?” tanya Adudu. Ejojo tersenyum manipulatif. Gopal menepuk keningnya begitu melihat Adudu yang sangat mudah terkena manipulasi Ejojo. Ejojo memanggil komputernya dan komputernya menunjukkan sebuah foto wanita berambut hitam keunguan panjang. Qui pao berwarna merah muda sangat cocok di tubuh mungilnya. Fang tersentak melihat foto itu.

“Ada apa Fang?” menyadari perubahan atmosfer Fang, Boboiboy berinisiatif untuk bertanya. Jawaban Fang sungguh tak dapat diduga oleh semua orang dan alien di sana.

“Dia ibuku…, yang sudah meninggal lima tahun lalu.”

~…~…~…~

Papa Zola menepuk-nepuk pundak Fang yang memeluk hasil print-out foto ibunya. Fang tidak menangis, tapi ia terus termenung memeluk foto itu. Berpikir bagaimana bisa ibunya adalah salah satu keturunan utama perancang sfera kuasa dari Bumi. Ejojo berusaha menghubungi raja Atata mengenai kabar duka yang baru saja ia terima. Ketika sambungan terjalin Ejojo segera memberi tahu kebenaran yang ia dapat seraya menunjuk Fang yang masih termenung. Boboiboy yang mencoba menghibur pun tetap tak bisa membujuk Fang untuk setidaknya sedikit berkomentar sesuatu.

“I, Imizu, kah?” Tanya sang raja Atata. Ejojo memandang Fang dan raja Atata tiga secara bergantian.

“Err, namanya Fang, Raja….”

“Fang? Lho, seingat saya namanya di bumi…, uh…, kalau benar dia anak dari Ina Riri dia pasti Imizu! Imizu! Apa kau mengingat paman? Tubuhmu masih kecil saja, ya….” Fang mulai memandang alien yang ada dalam sambungan komunikasi antar alien itu. Fang menggeleng.

“Aku bukan Imizu, anda pasti salah orang. Aku tak tahu ibuku yang membuat Ochobot. Kalau aku tahu, seharusnya aku lebih bisa melindunginya lagi.” Ucap Fang. Raja Atata terdiam sejenak.

“Bukankah kakekmu yang membuat Ochobot sang Sfera Kuasa generasi Sembilan? Seharusnya ibumu membuat yang kesepuluh…, ah aku turut berduka cita, Fang.” Ucap raja Atata tiga sedikit mengalah karena Fang terlihat tidak ingin berdebat mengenai namanya. “…, Hah…, berarti sfera kuasa akan terputus di generasi ke Sembilan ya…, sedikit tanggung sebenarnya.”

“Raja…, ada satu kabar lagi yang lupa saya beri tahu….” Ejojo menunduk sejenak. Ia mengatakannya dengan sedikit takut.

“APA KATAMU? EJOJO, PERGI DAN SELAMATKAN SFERA KUASA TERAKHIR ITU! ATAU KAU TURUN DERAJAT!”

“Ba, Baik!”

~…~…~…~

Ochobot memandang Boboibot yang telah sadar. Pengaruh kuasa salah satu komplotan penjahat itu sepertinya sudah hilang. Tok Aba mengusap kepala Boboibot dan Ochobot, mencoba menghilangkan rasa takut kedua robot itu sekaligus rasa takutnya sendiri.Ochobot kini memandang ruangan tempat mereka ditahan. Ruangan yang mirip dengan ruangan ketika teman-teman sekelas Boboiboy disandera oleh Ejojo.

“Ukh…, saya mengalami kerusakan….” Keluh robot serupa Boboiboy itu. Ochobot memindai tubuh robot itu.

“Gawat…, kuasa elemen petirmu hancur….” Ucap Ochobot. Robot itu mengangguk kecil.

“Elemen petir yang diberikan sensei memanglah elemen yang belum saya kuasai sepenuhnya. Uh….” Ucap Robot itu. Robot itu mencoba berdiri, ia berubah serupa Gempa lalu memukul dinding berwarna merah muda yang melapisi sekeliling ruangan itu. Robot itu terus memukul dinding. Tok Aba segera menarik tubuh robot itu ketika sebagian besi yang menempel ditangan gigantiknya lepas.

“Sudahlah Boboibot. Kita hanya bisa menunggu dan percaya, Boboiboy pasti akan menyelamatkan kita.” Ucap Tok Aba. Robot itu memandang kakek itu lalu kembali menjadi semula.

“Nama saya sekarang Goshin, Aba…. “

“Panggil Atok saja, Goshin. Atau mau Incik Aba juga boleh.” Ucap Tok Aba seraya tersenyum. Ia mengelus kepala robot bernama Goshin itu. Goshin menunduk sejenak.

‘Boboiboy…, sensei…, Tasukete kure yo….’

~…~…~…~

“Kita harus selamatkan Ochobot!” Ucap Fang tiba-tiba bangkit berdiri. Gopal bahkan sampai terkejut ketika Fang mengucapkan kalimat tersebut seraya mengeluarkan aura hitam. Boboiboy menarik tangan Fang untuk duduk kembali.

“Jis! Semangat boleh saja, tapi kita harus menyusun rencana sekarang. Ibumu yang kita andalkan ternyata sudah pergi. Tanpa memberi tahu apa pun tentang itu padamu!” Ucap Boboiboy. Fang menghela nafas.

“Pokoknya aku harus menyelamatkan Ochobot! Dia adalah peninggalan ibuku!”

“Haiya, sekarang kita akan pergi ke mana, ma?” Tanya Ying pada Ejojo untuk mengalihkan sedikit perhatian mereka. Ejojo berbalik dengan kursi putarnya.

“Mengejar pesawat angkasa Arara. Kalau melihat dari pergerakannya, ia sedang mengumpulkan tenaga untuk pergi ke Atata Tiga. Sepertinya apa yang ditakutkan raja benar adanya. Arara akan menggunakan sfera kuasa untuk memberontak pada Raja Atata.” Jawab Ejojo lalu kembali berbalik ia mulai mengetik sesuatu di meja di depannya. “Komputer, kumpulkan tenaga untuk mengejarnya.”

“Baik.”

“Bagaimana kita bisa mengalahkannya kalau mereka masih berada di pesawat angkasa? Kalau kita bertempur dengan pesawat angkasa, bumi pun pasti hancur.” Ucap Yaya.

“Maka dari itu Ejojo nunggu dia balik ke Atata Tiga. Planet Atata tiga kan sudah rusak, penghuninya pula sudah banyak yang berpencar ke semesta lain, macam aku dan incik boss ni. Jadi, kita pasti bisa bertarung dengannya di sana.” Ucap Probe.

“Terkadang…, kamu jenius juga, wahai robot ungu kebenaran….” Ucap Papa Zola. Probe langsung merona begitu dipuji oleh tokoh favoritnya itu.

“Eik, Chikgu juga sudah mendapat kuasa, kan? Kita punya tambahan petarung!” Ucap Gopal. Papa Zola tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan anak muridnya itu.

“Tapi, kuasa chikgu saat ini masih hanya melindungi. Incik Kazan belum mengajariku menggunakan kuasa ini untuk menyerang….”

“HAH? KAZAN-SENSEI?” Papa Zola langsung menutup mulutnya.

“Haduh…, kebenaran yang seharusnya belum boleh terungkap, terungkap karena keceplosan.” Gumam Papa Zola. Yaya memandang Guru matematik sekaligus olahraga itu dengan pandangan curiga.

“Jangan-jangan, Chikgu pun, mendapat kuasa ini dari Kazan-sensei.”

“Ehe?”

~…~…~…~

Dia menatap hologram yang keluar dari tangan kanannya. Dengan tangan kirinya ia menepuk kepalanya sendiri. Ia menghela nafas, dengan tangan kirinya ia mengganti bentuk hologram dan kini ia melihat dua buah robot dan seorang tua yang masih terperangkap dalam tabung berdinding merah muda itu. Dia kembali menghela nafas. Ia menghilangkan hologram itu lalu memandang sebuah layar besar berwarna hitam di hadapannya. Menggeram.

~…~…~…~

Papa Zola tersenyum bangga ketika Boboiboy masuk ke dalam gelembung buatannya tepat sesaat sebelum peluru laser yang ditembakkan Adudu mengenai tubuh Boboiboy. Gelembung itu memantulkan cahaya laser dan akhirnya pecah beberapa saat kemudian. Boboiboy memandang tubuhnya lalu menghela nafas dan tersenyum. Gopal terlihat kagum dengan kuasa baru milik Papa Zola itu. meski tidak bisa digunakan untuk menyerang, kuasa gelembung itu berhasil melindungi para petarung yang sedang bertarung. Layaknya wizard dalam sebuah game, menurut gopal.

“Sudah sejak lama, Papa ingin menjadi Wizard dalam game.”

“Iyalah, Chikgu. Pokoknya Chikgu harus segera melindungi Boboiboy dan Fang yang menjadi ujung tombak kami. Fang, kali ini kau harus bisa mengeluarkan Naga Bayang yang lebih kuat lagi dari yang kemarin!” Ucap Yaya.

“Jis! Tak usah kau paksa, aku pun akan melakukannya!”

“Ei, jangan sok jadi pemimpin lah. Pemimpin kita kan Boboiboy.” Ucap Gopal. Yaya cemberut lalu memalingkan wajahnya. Gopal menghela nafas lalu melirik Boboiboy. Boboiboy termenung memandang tangannya sendiri.

“Api…, ke mana kamu? Kami membutuhkanmu.” Boboiboy memejamkan matanya lalu mulai mencengkram kepalanya. Gopal mendekati Boboiboy.

“Boboiboy, kau tak apa?” Boboiboy menunduk sejenak. Ia berbalik seraya tersenyum dan mengusap lidah topi di belakang kepalanya.

“Aku tak apa kok!”

~…~…~…~

“Boboiboy, Gopal, dan Papa Zola sudah tidur, kan?” bisik Yaya pada Ying dan Fang. Kedua pemuda-pemudi keturunan asia timur itu mengangguk mengiyakan. Yaya melipat tangannya lalu melirik Papa Zola yang tidur agak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

“Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicara, kan?” Tanya Fang.

“Mengenai Kazan-sensei dan kuasa anehnya.” Ucap Yaya. Ying mengerutkan keningnya.

“Kuasa aneh, ma?”

“Benar…, aku curiga dengan sensei…, bagaimana bisa Chikgu Papa mendapat kuasa dari sensei? Kita saja dapat dari Ochobot, kan?” jelas Yaya. Fang menopang kepalanya dengan satu tangan.

“Ada benarnya juga kau, Yaya. Bagaimana bisa sensei si penerima kuasa dapat memberi kuasa pada Papa Zola?”

“Haiya, mungkin saja Chikgu Papa sudah bertemu dengan pemberi kuasa sensei, tapi Chikgu lupa, ma. Atau sensei memohon pada pemberi kuasa sensei untuk memberikan kuasa gelembung itu untuk Chikgu lalu memberi gelang warna pink itu pada Chikgu, wo.”

“…, Kenapa aku tak terpikir kemungkinan itu?” Ucap Fang dan Yaya bersamaan. Ying memutar matanya.

“Diajar sensei hampir setahun ini membuatku sedikit mengerti pola pikir sensei, wo.”

~…~…~…~

Boboiboy memandang Gempa, persona yang paling mirip dengannya itu tersenyum ala pelayan lalu mempersilahkan Boboiboy untuk duduk di kursi yang terbuat dari tanah. Gempa membangunkan Air yang tertidur. Air menggumam malas sebelum meletakan cangkir dari tanah liat berisi air minum. Halilintar melipat tangannya seraya memejamkan matanya. Jika dibandingkan dengan Taufan dan Air yang masih bisa menggunakan kuasanya di dunia tanah, mungkin Halilintar yang agak kesulitan untuk menggunakan kuasanya. Taufan duduk dan meletakan hover board kesayangannya di pangkuannya tepat di sebelah kiri Halilintar. Gempa duduk di sebelah kiri Taufan, dan Air yang duduk di sebelah kiri Gempa.

Boboiboy memperhatikan posisi mereka duduk sejenak. Mereka duduk persis ketika ia melihat kelima pulau apung dari pintu perbatasan dimensinya. Boboiboy memandang tempat ia duduk. Boboiboy sangat yakin tempat duduknya saat ini adalah tempat duduk untuk Api. Sebelum menghilang, pulau kecil milik Api memang berada di antara pulau milik Halilintar dan Air. Boboiboy juga baru mengingat kalau jembatan yang menghubungkan pulau apung itu hanya membentuk melingkar. Tidak ada jembatan bintang yang misalnya menghubungkan tempat Api dengan tempat Gempa dan Taufan.

“Boboiboy utama? Kenapa melamun?” Tanya Taufan yang duduk menyerong sedikit dari hadapannya. Boboiboy tersenyum dan menggeleng.

“Kangen dengan tawa dan tingkah kekanakan Api?” Tanya Halilintar. Boboiboy menggusap lidah topinya lagi dan mengangguk.

“Bukan cuma kamu…, aku pun begitu. Duniaku memang lebih tenang karena ketidak beradaan Api. Tapi, aku merasa kesepian….” Ucap Air seraya menunduk. Gempa melepas sarung tangan gigantiknya lalu mengusap kepala Air. Boboiboy terkejut melihat Gempa yang melepas sarung tangannya. Gempa tersenyum.

“Hanya di dimensi ini aku bisa melepaskannya, Boboiboy utama.” Ucap Gempa menjawab pertanyaan dalam benak Boboiboy. “Kita ini sangat serupa, tentu pikiranmu pun terhubung denganku.”

Boboiboy tersenyum memandang Gempa. Boboiboy menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi. “Sejak Api membahayakan penduduk sekitar…, aku sebenarnya membenci keberadaan Api dalam diriku. Dulu…, kehilangan Api adalah suatu hal yang paling aku harapkan…, tapi sekarang…, aku memang bodoh.”

“Aku tahu. Aku pun merasakan itu darimu.” Ucap Halilintar. Halilintar menghela nafas, ia melirik Taufan seolah berkomunikasi melalui kontak matanya. Taufan mengangguk, menunjukkan ekspresi serius. Halilintar kembali memandang Boboiboy. “Aku adalah bagian ketakutan sekaligus kemarahan dalam dirimu. Aku tahu, kau takut kalau Api akan membahayakan penduduk desa lagi dan di dalam hati terdalammu kau marah karena tidak bisa mengontrol kuasa api.”

“Aku pun adalah rasa pesimismu, Boboiboy. Aku tahu, kau merasa pesimis untuk mengendalikan kuasa api sehingga kau menganggap Api itu bagian jahat dirimu. Di dimensi ini pun aku tahu alasan Kak Hali akhir-akhir ini sering memarahi Gempa dan Api adalah karena kau yang marah pada Api dan dirimu sendiri.” Tambah Taufan.

“Dan karena kemunculanku, Boboiboy jadi jarang menyadari keberadaan Api…, Aku jadi tidak ingin muncul di hadapanmu.” Ucap Air. Ia membentuk bola Airnya serupa bantal lalu memeluk bantal itu dan memejamkan matanya. Tidak tidur, hanya menahan tangis. Boboiboy memandang Air dan Gempa. Entah kenapa melihat mata Gempa saja, membuat Boboiboy tahu apa yang dikatakannya.

‘Air paling dekat dengan Api. Dari kita bertiga, Air jelaslah yang paling khawatir ketika Api beserta pulaunya menghilang.’

“Air…, maaf, ya…, kamu jadi kehilangan seorang kakak karena keegoisanku.” Ucap Boboiboy. Air membuka matanya, ia membelakkan matanya ketika Boboiboy memeluknya. Perlahan Air menunduk dan balas memeluknya.

“Uh…, hiks…, ta, tapi aku percaya Api pasti kembali.”

‘Mulai lagi sifat melankolisnya Air….’ Batin Halilintar dan Taufan. Gempa hanya tersenyum melihat pandangan krik-krik-krik yang dilakukan Halilintar dan Taufan pada Air dan Boboiboy.

~…~…~…~ “Bangun Boboiboy!” Fang mengguncang tubuh Boboiboy dengan sangat kuat. Yaya dan Ying berpelukan. Sudah sejak sejam yang lalu Boboiboy tidak sadar dari tidurnya, mereka takut terjadi sesuatu pada Boboiboy. “Kalau kau tak bangun juga, aku ambil semua kepopuleranmu dan juga Ochobot!”

“Aih, popular saja yang ada di kepalamu itu….” Ucap Gopal seraya memutar matanya.

“APA KATAMU?”

“Eh? Canda-canda….” Ucap Gopal. Fang kembali berusaha membangunkan Boboiboy. Boboiboy perlahan merespon gerakan yang dibuat Fang. Boboiboy membuka matanya lebar dan langsung mendorong Fang yang ada di atasnya hingga sekarang Fang yang ada di bawah Boboiboy. Jarak wajah mereka agak dekat. Boboiboy menjauhkan dirinya.

“Ah, ternyata kau Fang. Ganggu aku rapat dengan personaku saja.” Ucap Boboiboy lalu berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk bajunya. Meninggalkan Fang yang masih terpaku di lantai. Dan membiarkan ketiga temannya membelakan matanya serta membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

“Ada hubungan apa Boboiboy dengan Fang, thu?” Bisik Probe yang mengintip dari pintu. Ruangan yang disediakan Ejojo sebagai tempat beristirahat sekutu mereka dari bumi itu masih hening karena kejadian…, yang sedikit ambigu tadi.

“Mana aku tahu lah!” Ucap Adudu. Ejojo mengusap dagunya, berpikir ala detektif.

“Dari dulu aku memang sudah menduga mereka ada hubungan khusus.” Ucap Ejojo.

~…~…~…~

Ejojo segera memerintahkan komputernya untuk mengejar kapal angkasa besar yang tiba-tiba melesat menuju langit. Bunyi gendang yang ditabuh Papa Zola bersama Probe ikut menandakan awal dari pertempuran mereka. Boboiboy menarik nafasnnya, ia berubah menjadi Halilintar, ia menyentuh kemudi kapal angkasa itu dan menambah kecepatan kapal angkasa mereka dengan gerakan kilatnya ketika kecepatan kapal angkasa mereka kalah dengan kapal angkasa musuh mereka. Adudu dan Ejojo bekerja sama melancarkan serangan-serangan dari seluruh senjata di kapal angkasa Ejojo itu. Banyak serangan mereka yang berhasil mengenai kapal angkasa yang menyandera seorang kakek dan dua buah robot. Namun, serangan itu tidak cukup ampuh untuk merusakan barang segaris goresan pun. Memperlambat laju kapal angkasa itu saja masih tidak bisa.

Fang meletakan tangannya di atas tangan Boboiboy, Jari bayang keluar dari kedua sisi kapal angkasa mereka dan berusaha setidaknya menangkap kapal angkasa yang saat ini sedang melaju lurus seolah-olah ingin membelah orbit planet mars yang sebentar lagi akan mereka temui. Fang berusaha keras menggapai kapal angkasa besar itu. perempatan tak kasat mata mampir ke pelipis Fang ketika ia hampir berhasil menggapai kapal angkasa itu. Fang berteriak agak keras dan akhirnya berhasil menggapai kapal angkasa itu dan membuatnya sedikit oleng, kecepatan kapal angkasa itu menurun.

~…~…~…~

“Usaha yang bagus….” Dia memandang perbuatan yang berhasil dilakukan oleh pemuda bersurai hitam-ungu dan pemuda bersurai hitam melalui hologram yang muncul di tangan kanannya. Teriakan kesenangan teman-teman pemuda membuat Dia tersenyum. Dia berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Dia memandang layar hitam yang besar itu sesaat. Ia menyunggingkan senyumnya. Dia merentangkan tangan kanannya ke arah datangnya sinar matahari. Tangan manusia yang lengan bawahnya sedikit dimodifikasi menjadi robot terlihat begitu menyakitkan. Lengan itu tiba-tiba tertutup secarik kain berwarna putih.

“Lebih baik aku mulai bergabung sekarang. Teleportasi!”

~…~…~…~

Rupa planet Atata tiga ternyata tidak jauh berbeda dari gambaran Yaya selama ini. Asap hitam memenuhi udara, tumbuhan yang tak lagi berwarna segar, tanah dan air yang tercemar berbagai bahan kimia. Pantas saja seluruh penghuni planet Atata tiga memiliki kulit berwana hijau dan merah. Ying merasa mual melihat gambaran planet Atata tiga itu. Ejojo dan Adudu menghela nafasnya.

“Beginilah planet Atata tiga….” Ucap Probe.

“Makhluk-makhluk di Atata tiga terlalu mementingkan dirinya sendiri. Mereka tidak menghargai dan merawat alam. Sudah sejak lama raja Atata tiga pergi mencari tempat yang cocok untuk ditinggali sebagai pengganti Atata tiga. Bumi adalah salah satunya. Namun, seorang pemuda yang ditemui raja membuat raja optimis planetnya bisa diperbaiki. Lihatlah daerah itu, sedikit demi sedikit daerah di sana mulai kembali normal.” Jelas computer milik Ejojo seraya memperlihatkan sebuah daratan yang luasnya kurang lebih sebesar Benua Australia. Daratan itu terlihat sangat asri jika dibandingkan dengan keadaan daratan di sekitarnya. Ying dan Yaya tersenyum melihat keberadaan pulau itu.

“Bukan waktunya terpana akan planet Atata tiga lah! Ayo kita segera serang kapal angkasa itu sebelum ia menghancurkan daratan itu!” ucap Gopal.

~…~…~…~

“A, aku akan tetap melindungi kalian!”

“Boboibot….” Tok Aba dan Ochobot saling berpelukan. Efek virus computer yang diberikan oleh alien bertubuh seksi, Arara, membuat Goshin tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Namun, pikiran Goshin yang cukup kuat masih bisa bertahan dan terus mencoba menyerang alien bertubuh seksi itu. Arara hanya tersenyum, ia membuka penutup kaca dan mengangkat tangannya.

“Kuasa manipulasi Arwah!”

Kuasa Arara adalah kuasa manipulasi arwah. Ia bisa menggunakan arwah-arwah orang yang sudah mati dan tidak bisa pergi ke khayangan dan mengubahnya menjadi monster sesuai dalam bayangannya. Kuasa ini tidak kuat sebenarnya, tapi kecerdikan Arara dalam menggunakan kuasanya itu menjadi cukup kuat untuk melawan robot yang sudah hampir diambang batas kekuatannya itu.

“Heh…, Aku tak akan pernah menyerahkan Sfera kuasa terakhir! Tak akan pernah! Aku sudah berjanji pada Sfera kuasa 8.5, aku takkan pernah menyerahkan Ochobot!”

“Sfera kuasa 8.5?”

~…~…~…~

Bebola Taufan yang dilancarkan Taufan melalui kapal angkasa milik Ejojo berhasil menjatuhkan kapal angkasa milik Arara. Ochobot dan Tok Aba terlempar keluar akibat hempasan kejatuhan kapal angkasa milik Arara. Goshin dengan sisa elemen anginnya segera menangkap Ochobot dan Tok Aba. Boboiboy Taufan segera keluar dari kapal angkasa Ejojo dan berdiri di atas.

“Boboiboy Kuasa Empat!”

“Taufan, Halilintar, bawa mereka ke dalam! Air, ikut aku!” Ucap Gempa lalu melompat turun dari kapal angkasa Ejojo. Air mengikutinya. Taufan dan Halilintar segera membawa Ochobot, Goshin, dan Tok Aba ke dalam kapal angkasa milik Ejojo. Adudu dan Ejojo segera merawat Tok Aba. Probe membawa Yaya, Ying, Gopal, dan Fang keluar dari kapal angkasa. Papa Zola menaiki gelembungnya dan keluar. Arara dan anak buahnya hanya tersenyum seolah mendapat kesempatan yang besar untuk menang.

 


	8. Kemunculan kembali Api.

Entah apa yang menyebabkan Boboiboy tak berdaya melawan monster-monster berwajah mengerikan itu. Pingsannya Halilintar sepertinya memang membawa dampak yang agak buruk bagi serangan mereka. Halilintar yang akhirnya sadar segera ditutup matanya oleh Taufan. Protes sekejap muncul dari mulut Halilintar, tetapi suara yang mengerikan membuat Halilintar terdiam dan mengerti tindakan elemen yang lebih muda itu.

“Bagaimana bisa aku menyerang dengan mata tertutup seperti ini?” Ucap Halilintar seraya menggenggam pedang Halilintarnya. Taufan terkekeh.

“Aku akan buat suaraku hanya bisa terdengar olehmu dengan kuasa angin aku! Ayo kita serang Kak Hali!”

“Jis! Kau semakin mirip dengan Api! Pedang Halilintar!”

~…~…~…~

“Incik Aba, anda baik-baik saja?” Tanya Papa Zola. Kakek itu mengangguk kecil, ia melirik Goshin yang sudah hampir tidak memiliki wujud seorang Boboibot lagi. Ochobot terdengar seperti menangis ketika ia mengguncang tubuh Goshin.

“Kalau tidak ada Boboibot, entah kami sudah menjadi apa….” Ucap Tok Aba. Papa Zola mengangguk seraya memberi pepatah untuk menguatkan batin Ochobot.

“Lebih baik kita keluar. kita lihat Boboiboy dan yang lainnya bertarung melawan alien itu.” Ucap Tok Aba lalu melirik Papa Zola. Papa Zola menggunakan kuasa gelembungnya untuk membawa Tok Aba dan Ochobot naik ke atas kapal angkasa dan melihat pertarungan sengit antara Boboiboy dan alien bertameng monster-moster itu. meninggalkan Goshin yang terbaring tak berdaya di salah satu ruangan kapal angkasa itu.

“Kau sudah bekerja dengan baik. Alih Kuasa. Kuasa manipulasi massa.”

~…~…~…~

Fang berhasil mengeluarkan jurus terkuatnya, Naga Bayang. Ejojo terpana dengan kehadiran naga bayang yang kini lebih kuat dari kehadiran naga bayang Fang yang sebelumnya. Semakin dewasa, semakin kuat juga. Itulah yang mungkin ada di benak Ejojo. Naga bayang Fang berhasil menarik seluruh monster-monster mengerikan itu dan mencincangnya hingga habis. Fang limbung, tapi tetap mencoba berdiri setelah naga bayang menghilang. Energinya sudah terkuras habis. Namun, ia tersenyum pada teman-temannya yang bersorak atas keberhasilan Fang. Hanya sekejap.

“AHAHAHA!” Tawa Arara membuat Gempa menggeram. Fang yang sedang kehabisan tenaga itu dicekik hingga ia kesulitan bernafas. Arara merebut jam kuasa milik Fang. “Yang aku butuhkan bukan Sfera Kuasa. Yang Aku butuhkan adalah Keturunan pembuat Sfera Kuasa! AHAHAHA!!!”

“Lepaskan Fang!! Tanah….”

“Kalau kau mendekat aku akan membunuh anak ini!” Ucap Arara seraya menempelkan sebuah benda tajam pada dada Fang. Halilintar menggeram mendengarnya. Ia masih belum berani untuk membuka penutup matanya, tapi ia tahu Fang pasti berada dalam posisi yang sangat berbahaya. Terbukti dari teriakan angin Taufan yang berhenti memenuhi pendengarannya. Halilintar tahu, rasa pesimis Taufan mulai muncul. Air yang tadinya rebah di kasur air, langsung mendudukkan diri dan memandang Alien bertubuh seksi itu dengan pandangan menusuk.

Yaya melirik ke berbagai arah, mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa mengalihkan perhatian Arara agar Taufan atau Halilintar dapat menyelamatkan Fang. Ying juga begitu, tanpa berusaha untuk menggerakan kepalanya, Ying mencari sesuatu yang dapat dijadikan pengalih perhatian. Gopal mengigit kukunya ketakutan. Gopal melirik ke arah kapal angkasa di mana Tok Aba, Ochobot, dan Papa Zola berada. Papa Zola sedang melindungi Tok Aba dan Ochobot dengan gelembungnya. Gempa memandang Arara dengan sangat geram, tak ayal memaksa ketiga elemennya untuk bersatu kembali menjadi Boboiboy. Mata Boboiboy yang memandang Arara perlahan berubah menjadi jingga kekuningan. Kobaran Api muncul dari hampir seluruh tubuhnya.

“JANGAN MEMBUAT BOBOIBOY TERTEKAN LEBIH DARI INI!!!” Pekikan Boboiboy yang sangat keras dan cahaya api yang semakin lama semakin terang, membutakan pandangan mereka sejenak. Gopal ternganga melihat wujud lain Boboiboy. Rompi merah yang tudung kepalanya terpasang, menutupi topi hitamnya yang lidah topinya yang sedikit terangkat. Mata jingga yang terang berkilat memancarkan kemarahan yang luar biasa. Boboiboy Api berubah menjadi level dua, tetapi ia masih belum berani menyerang alien itu.

“Wah! Kuasa api level kedua!” ucap Gopal. Yaya segera membekap mulut Gopal.

“Tapi ini bahaya tau, wo! Api kan masih belum bisa mengendalikan kuasanya, ma!” ucap Ying.

“Siapa yang mengatakan kejahatan seperti itu?” Tanya Papa Zola yang telah turun dari tempatnya.

“Eh? Apa maksud Chikgu?” tanya Yaya.

“Kebenaran yang telah Incik Kazan beri tahu padaku berbeda dengan kebenaran yang kalian berikan.” Ucap Papa Zola.

“Kebenaran apa Chikgu?” desak Gopal.

“Incik Kazan pernah bilang….”

“Api-kun bisa mengontrol kuasanya. Bahkan lebih baik daripada Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa, dan Air. Kalau ia mau, kemarin ia bisa muncul langsung dalam level duanya. Chikgu Papa, tolong panggil aku dengan Kazan-san saja. Lebih pendek bukan?”

“SEN…, sei?” Gopal, Yaya, dan Ying memandang sesosok pemuda yang mengenakan pakaian tradisional China dan dilapisi oleh kimono Jepang yang salah satu lengannya tidak terpasang. Sayap putih di punggungnya terlipat, seperti burung merpati. Warna dan pola pada kimono yang ia kenakan memiliki kemiripan dengan pakaian milik Taufan. Pakaian tradisional China yang berwarna putih bersih itu terdapat symbol yang sama dengan symbol milik Taufan pada bagian tengah kerahnya. Gopal berusaha menahan tawanya.

“Ini versi Taufan aku….” Ucap Kazan. Ia memunculkan kipas di kedua tangannya. Blaze tersenyum kecil. Arara langsung melepaskan Fang ketika seseorang atau sesosok api serupa manusia menendangnya dari belakang. Blaze kembali memunculkan cloning apinya lalu menyerang Arara yang masih belum bisa focus karena serangan pertama cloning api Blaze. Blaze segera berlari mendekati Fang dengan langkah apinya. Blaze segera membawa Fang menuju ke tempat teman-temannya.

“Boboiboy Kuasa Lima!”

Ketika muncul, Air langsung memeluk Blaze. Sifat melankolis Air kembali lagi, tapi kali ini Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa memakluminya. Halilintar memukul kepala Blaze pelan lalu memalingkan mukanya yang merona. Taufan ikut memeluk Blaze dan Air. Gempa tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Blaze. Blaze tersenyum menampakan gigi berserinya. Ochobot dan Tok Aba segera menghampiri kelima diri Boboiboy itu. Ochobot memindai diri Blaze.

“Boboiboy utama senang dengan kembalinya dirimu, Api. Ah, Blaze….” Ucap Gempa. Blaze mengangguk.

“Selama ini kau kemana saja? Membuat kami khawatir saja.” Halilintar melipat tangannya dan memandang ke arah lain.

“Kami? Emangnya kak Hali juga khawatir? Hehehe…, aku ada terjebak di dimensi seseorang, kok. Adikku Air bukannya sudah tahu?” Ucap Blaze. Gempa terperangah sejenak, ia kini memandang Air yang terlihat malas menjelaskan dan pura-pura tidur di pelukan Blaze.

“GYAA!” Pekikan Gopal dan Papa Zola membuat kelima persona Boboiboy itu memandang Gopal dan Papa Zola. Musuh kembali menyerang mereka. Taufan segera menutup mata Halilintar, sebelum Halilintar pingsan kembali. Blaze memandang Kakak pertamanya itu seraya menutup mulut dengan satu tangan dan mata yang sedikit membelak. Halilintar mengeluarkan tombak halilintarnya.

“Double Tornado!” Kazan menyilangkan kedua tangannya yang memegang kipas lalu melepaskannya. Dua buah taufan yang cukup besar segera menerjang monster-monster tersebut. Taufan memandang Kazan dengan pandangan berbinar.

“Apa? Apa yang terjadi?” Tanya Halilintar.

“Sensei sedang keluarkan kuasa angin! sekarang Kak Taufan dan Sensei sedang melancarkan serangan kombo.” Ucap Blaze seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya. Ia mengeluarkan api di kedua tangannya serupa pom-pom yang biasa di pakai cheerleader itu. Api segera menyemangati Kazan dan Taufan yang melakukan kombo serangan angin. Gempa menepuk keningnya ketika melihat tingkah Blaze yang masih kekanakan. Halilintar menelan liurnya sejenak lalu melepas penutup mata. Benar saja, Taufan sedang menembakkan bebola taufan yang cukup besar.

“Ahahaha! Ini menyenangkan!!” Ucap Taufan yang kembali mendekati keempat personanya yang lain. Kazan mendarat.

“Kuasanya berbentuk jam tangan seperti kalian, ya.” Ucap Kazan seraya bertopang dagu dengan tangan kirinya. Kazan melirik kelima persona Boboiboy. “Gempa, tolong buat lindungan tanah untuk mereka.”

Gempa baru saja akan bertanya, tetapi Kazan menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan kirinya. Rambutnya berubah merah dan sayap putihnya berubah menjadi sayap petir yang terus menyambar. Kazan menggerakkan tangan kirinya ke arah kiri dengan cepat. Matanya berubah menjadi merah. Dengan sekali lompatan, Kazan menyerang musuh dengan serangan petir yang sangat besar dan sedikit membabi buta. Salah satu serangan Kazan bahkan hampir mengenai Papa Zola dan Gopal.

Untung Ying memperlambat waktu dan segera menarik Gopal dan Papa Zola menjauh sebelum sambaran petir itu benar-benar mengenai tubuhnya. Yaya dan Ying menarik kedua orang itu mendekati kelima persona Boboiboy, Tok Aba, Ochobot, dan Fang. Gempa menumbuk tanah dan memunculkan lindungan tanah. Di atas kepala mereka Halilintar menggunakan kuasanya untuk sedikit menolakkan serangan gurunya itu.

“Ini versi Halilintarnya sensei? Memang mirip Halilintar....” Ucap Air. Halilintar memalingkan wajahnya.

“Tapi…, dia yang paling berbahaya jika sedang marah.” Sesosok robot duduk bersila di depan tubuh Fang yang sedang terbaring mengumpulkan tenaga. Robot serupa Boboiboy itu kini mengejutkan semua orang di sana. “Sensei menggunakan kuasanya untuk memperbaikiku dengan kilat. Apa kalian tidak pernah bingung kenapa aku sudah selesai diperbaiki dalam waktu kurang dari seperempat malam?”

“Kuasa halilintar ini kah?” Tanya Yaya. Robot itu terdiam. Seandainya robot bisa tersenyum, Ochobot dan robot serupa Boboiboy itu pasti tersenyum simpul.

“Kami kembali! inilah Raja Atata Tiga.” Ucap Probe yang langsung masuk ke dalam lindungan tanah Gempa dari belakang yang tidak terlalu terlindungi. Adudu dan Ejojo membantu Raja Atata yang sudah sangat tua, turun dari kepala Probe. Raja Atata tiga mengusap kepala Fang yang nafasnya kini mulai teratur.

“Ternyata Ina Riri mempunyai dua anak, ya.” Ucap sang Raja. Fang membuka matanya perlahan. Meski belum pulih sepenuhnya, Fang mencoba mendudukan dirinya. Ia meraih Ochobot dan memeluknya.

“Du, dua?” tanya Fang yang sejujurnya masih belum sadar sepenuhnya.

“Kau pasti lahir di bumi, tidak seperti Imizu yang lahir di sini. Pantas kau tidak mengenaliku.”

“Siapa Imizu yang Atok maksud kalau begitu?” Tanya Gopal. Raja Atata ersenyum. Ia memandang sesosok pemuda yang telah berhasil mengalahkan sang musuh. Mata indigo pemuda itu berkilat marah. Gempa menumbuk tanah untuk menghilangkan lindungan tanah. Mereka semua bergidik ngeri melihat banyaknya darah di sekitar mereka. Mereka kini beralih pada pemuda bersurai rubi itu. Pemuda itu mengusap cipratan darah di sudut pipinya.

“Tak ada gunanya lagi untuk menyembunyikan, Imizu. Lagipula, apa kau tidak kasihan melihat adikmu sendirian seperti ini?” Gopal memandang Raja Atata dan Kazan bersamaan.

“Justru akan lebih baik jika dia tidak tahu! Tak lihat kah kau pak tua? Keberadaanku di dekat mereka langsung mendatangkan bahaya! Apalagi jika mereka tahu tentangku? Aku berbeda denganmu, pak tua. Apa perlu anda mengalami nasib yang sama seperti mantan ketua komando anda itu?” Ucapan kemarahan Kazan membuat Adudu dan Ejojo saling berpelukan takut. Raja Atata menghela nafasnya.

“Imizu….”

“Heh, Pak Tua…, seandainya aku memberi tahu mereka tentangku, apa yang akan mereka lakukan?” Tanya Kazan balik.

“Sabar, sensei. Sabar 2.0.” Ucap robot serupa Boboiboy itu. Air mengusap kepalanya merasa dejavu.

“Aku tak bisa, Go…, ugh…, Hi….” Kazan memegang kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya. “Kuasa lima!”

~…~…~…~

Blaze memandang sosok api dalam diri senseinya itu. Berapa kali pun dilihat tetap keren! Itu kalimat pertama yang ia keluarkan. Halilintar pun sepertinya terpana dengan sosok api milik guru mereka. memang sayap dipunggung kuasa api milik gurunya terlihat menyeramkan. Namun, wajahnya yang teduh cenderung tanpa ekspresi dan paling keren ketimbang keempat lainnya membuat Halilintar tidak takut pada sosok api itu. Sosok api milik gurunya itu masih terus mencubit pipi sosok petir milik gurunya.

“Hi-khun…, hithai, hyo! (Hi-kun…, itai, yo!)” ucap sosok petir milik Kazan.

“Bersikaplah sopan pada yang lebih tua, Inazuma-nii.” Ucap sosok api milik Kazan.

“Kau pun juga, Hi-kun. Inazuma-nii lebih tua darimu, kan?” Ucap sosok angin milik Kazan. Hi menghela nafas dan melepaskan cubitannya. Inazuma langsung menepuk-nepuk sejenak pipinya dan cemberut.

“Sudah lama kita tidak berpecah! Kaze-nii, pinjam sepatumu donk. Aku mau keliling Atata Tiga. Ahahaha!” Ucap sosok tanah Kazan. Sosok Angin yang dipanggil Kaze itu berkacak pinggang.

“Tidak, Tsuchi-kun. Kau kan rabun akut, nyaris buta pula. Kalau kau tak menginjak tanah bagaimana kau bisa melihat dengan jelas? Tolong hentikan cengiran kekanak-kanakanmu itu. Aku merasa seperti menghadapi dua Inazuma-nii.” Ucap Kaze.

“Pelit! Taufan-kun pinjam hoverboardmu donk!” Tsuchi berlari menghampiri Taufan.

“Jangan Taufan-kun!”

“Mau?” sosok air milik Kazan mendekati Raja Atata yang terbengong-bengong melihat keempat personanya yang lain. Sosok air milik Kazan menyodorkan kantung makanan ringan pada Raja Atata. Raja Atata mengambil satu, masih dengan keterpanaannya. Air mendekati sosok air milik gurunya lalu mengambil beberapa lembar makanan ringan itu. “Mizu desu.”

“Air.”

“Blaze juga mau lagi!” Mizu menyodorkan kantung makanan ringan itu pada Blaze. Blaze dengan senyum cerianya langsung mengambil makanan ringan itu.

“AAH! Hentikan kegiatan kalian sejenak! Jelaskan padaku apa maksud percakapan kalian sebelum berpecah tadi!?” Pekik Fang. Ochobot menepuk kepalanya.

“Haduuh…, makin runyam ini masalah.” Ucap Ochobot. Kaze mendekati Fang lalu duduk bersila di hadapannya.

“Aku harus mulai dari mana, Fang-kun?”

“Mulai dari tadi aja!” Tsuchi tertawa kecil, memotong perkataan yang bahkan belum keluar dari mulut Fang.

“Tsuchi-kun!” Kaze menghela nafas. “Hi-kun, tolong urus kakak-kakakmu sejenak.”

“Aku boleh bersikap tak sopan? Baiklah.” Hi kembali mencubit pipi Inazuma ditambah Tsuchi.

“Adududu!!!”

“Oke, Fang-kun…, mulai dari mana?” tanya Kaze lagi.

“Siapa kau? Kau yang sebenarnya.” Tanya Fang. Yaya dan Ying mengangguk mengiyakan. Kaze tersenyum, ia meleletkan lidahnya. Ia mengeluarkan kipas di tangan kirinya.

“Aku yakin kalian pasti mempunyai pemikiran. Coba kalian utarakan dahulu.” Ucap Kaze seraya mengipas-ngipas dirinya. Perempatan tak kasat mata mampir ke pelipis Fang.

“Sensei sebenarnya ‘kakak beda ayah’ dengan Fang, kan?” Ucap Yaya sebelum Fang sempat memaki gurunya itu. Fang memandang Yaya dan Kaze. Kaze kini berhenti mengipas dirinya. Senyum jahilnya menghilang entah ke mana. Begitu pula dengan ketiga elemen lainnya yang sedang ribut dan satu elemen lain yang baru akan membuka bungkus camilan yang baru.

“Tepat sasaran, wo?” pancing Ying. Kaze menghela nafas.

“Sigh…, Pantaslah kalian terkenal jenius.” Ucap Kaze. Fang memandang Kaze yang kembali mengipas-ngipas dirinya. “Ya, Kazan utama adalah kakak beda ayah dengan Fang.”

“Kazan utama sudah tahu sejak awal kalau Fang-kun adalah adiknya.” Ucap Mizu seraya menyodorkan kantung makanan ringan yang baru ia buka tadi pada Fang.

“Air jangan banyak-banyak nanti kamu gendut lagi!” Blaze menarik Air yang terlihat ingin mengambil lagi makanan ringan yang disodorkan. Kaze terkikik kecil, ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil keripik yang disodorkan Mizu. Mizu menarik kantungnya dengan cepat. Ia memandang Kaze dengan tatapan ‘jangan sentuh camilanku’. Kaze menghela nafas.

“Tapi, Kazan utama punya berbagai pertimbangan yang membuatnya tidak mau memberi tahu Fang kenyataan ini.” Lanjut Kaze.

“Kak Hali, Kak Tau, Kak Gem…, ayo kembali bersatu. Aku gak mau adikku jadi gendut dan enggak lincah lagi!” rengek Blaze memotong perkataan Kaze. Perempatan tak kasat mata mampir lebih banyak di pelipis Fang. Fang berdiri, membiarkan Ochobot mengapung di udara. Ia menjitak kelima persona Boboiboy itu. meski belum kembali secara sempurna, tapi jitakan Fang sama seperti ketika ia sedang dalam energi penuh.

“Bisa diam tidak? Ini hal penting untukku tahu!” Kelima pecahan Boboiboy itu kembali menjadi Boboiboy. Boboiboy terduduk ditanah, ia bergumam capek. Fang kembali memandang Kaze yang terus mengipas-ngipas dirinya. “Kenapa sensei tidak mau memberi tahuku?”

“Suaramu bergetar, Fang-kun.” Ucap Kaze. Ia melirik Hi.

“…, Apa Kaze-nii?” tanya Hi. Kaze tersenyum. Hi menghela nafas dan melepaskan cubitannya pada kedua pipi persona lainnya itu. Kaze berdiri dan mendekati Inazuma dan Tsuchi. Hi menghela nafas dan mendekati tempat Fang, Boboiboy, dan yang lainnya berada. Hi melirik Yaya dan Ying sejenak. “Kalian berdua menjauhlah tiga meter dariku!”

“Eh?”

“Jangan kaget. Hi-nii emang begitu. Nii-san duduk di sana saja. Tenang saja mereka tidak akan mendekati Nii-san, anak-anak kan takut pada Nii-san.” Ucap Mizu yang berdiri dan duduk di dekat Yaya dan Ying. Hi menduduki tempat awal Mizu dengan sedikit aura suram.

“Fang-kun. Kazan utama ingin memberi tahumu. Tapi ia takut kau tidak mau menerimanya. Halilintar milik Boboiboy pasti mengerti perasaan takut itu.” Ucap Hi setelah ia berhasil menenangkan dirinya.. Ia mengembangkan sedikit sayap kelelawarnya yang berlubang. Ia memainkan sayapnya seolah menunggu Fang berkomentar.

“…, Takut kenapa?” Tanya Gopal mencoba menimpali perkataan Hi. Hi tersenyum kecil.

“Kejadian ini adalah salah satu hal yang ditakutkan Kazan utama.” Hi mengulurkan tangan kirinya ke sisi kanan di mana Mizu berada. Ia merogoh kantung makanan ringan Mizu lalu mulai memakannya.

“Aku boleh tanya, wo? Kan pakaiannya bagian dalamnya tanpa lengan, tapi kenapa tangan kanan Api sensei di tutup lengan kimono? Kenapa gak seperti Blaze, wo….” Tanya Ying. Hi memandang Ying tajam. Ia merapatkan lengan kimononya lalu memeluk tangan kanannya. Mizu menghela nafas.

“Aku saja yang menjawab. Hi-nii agak sensitive mengenai hal ini.” Mizu melepas kimononya dan melipat lengan panjang pakaian China dan memperlihatkan sebuah layar sentuh yang tertanam di lengan bawah Mizu. Yaya dan Ying bergidik melihat tangan Mizu, sementara Boboiboy dan Gopal malah terpana. Hi menarik Mizu lalu menutup lengan kanan Mizu.

“Otouto gak boleh perlihatkan!”

“…, Nii-san marah?” Mizu cemberut. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Hi menutup mulut dan hidungnya dengan tangan kirinya.

“E, enggak.”

“Butuh tisu?” Kaze terkikik kecil seraya menyodorkan tisu pada Hi. Hi mengambilnya dan berbalik. Kaze menarik Tsuchi dan Inazuma untuk duduk di samping kiri Hi. Mizu melirik Kaze yang mengangguk.

“Aku dan Ochobot memiliki kemampuan yang serupa.” Ucap Mizu.

“Eh, Ochobot?”

“Iya. Dia pun Sfera Kuasa. Sfera kuasa yang gagal mungkin. Waktu pertama kali memindai Kak Kazan aku menyadarinya. Oh ya, kak…, kakak kesulitan untuk berpecah karena kakak sering mengganti kuasa kakak. Jadi, kalau kakak ingin berpecah seperti ini sebaiknya kakak mulai mengurangi alih kuasa.” Jelas Ochobot. Kaze mengangguk-angguk seraya mengusap kepala Ochobot.

“…, ta, tapi….”

“Papa Zola juga terkejut awalnya….” Ucap Kaze.

“Kebenaran yang sangat mengejutkan…, tapi terima kasih kuasanya…, pink gitu….” Tsuchi dan Inazuma tertawa mendengar perkataan Papa Zola. Sementara yang lainnya hanya memandang krik-krik-krik.

“Jadi…, Ina Riri benar-benar melakukan rencana gilanya?” tanya Raja Atata mencoba mengembalikan focus pembicaraan. Inazuma langsung menggeram mendengar nama yang disebutkan Raja Atata. Kaze mencoba menahan Inazuma yang langsung menghunuskan pedang inazumanya. Hi berdiri, ia menarik Inazuma berdiri lalu memukul perut Inazuma dengan keras, hingga Inazuma pingsan. Hi duduk lagi dan memangku sekaligus mendekap Inazuma.

“Iya. Ibu memang agak gila. Untung Fang tidak mengalaminya juga.” Ucap Tsuchi.

“Lalu…, kuasa yang dicanangkan Ina Riri berhasil?”

“…, Entahlah, Kazan utama tidak pernah mau mencobanya.” Ucap Mizu setelah terdiam sejenak. Yaya merasa masih ada hal yang disembunyikan oleh gurunya itu.

~…~…~…~

Boboiboy langsung memeluk Blaze dengan erat. Blaze memandang Gempa yang hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Blaze mengulurkan tangannya, ingin mengusap kepala Boboiboy. Namun, Boboiboy sudah menjauhkan kepala dan badannya terlebih dahulu. Boboiboy menarik Blaze ke dalam pelukannya lalu mengusap punggung Blaze dengan lembut. Blaze semakin kebingungan dengan sikap Boboiboy saat itu.

“Boboiboy?”

“Tidak mau memanggilku ‘kak’ lagi? Blaze….” Boboiboy menunduk dan meletakan wajahnya di puncak kepala Blaze. Air yang sedari melihat adegan peluk-pelukan itu melipat tangannya dan cemberut. Gumaman Gempa membuat Air mengeluarkan kasur air dan bantal airnya lalu tidur berbalik seolah mengatakan ‘iya! Aku cemburu!’ Halilintar menghela nafas dan mengusap kepala Air yang terlihat ngambek.

“Kak Boboiboy kenapa memelukku seperti ini?” Tanya Blaze. Boboiboy masih tidak bergeming. Taufan melirik Gempa.

“Kalau kau juga menghilang, Boboiboy juga akan melakukan hal yang sama, kok.” Ucap Gempa seraya menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Taufan.

“Aku kangen padamu, Blaze…, sudah dua minggu lebih kau menghilang. Aku takut kau akan menghilang selamanya….” Ujar Boboiboy. Blaze terkekeh kecil.

“Bukannya Boboiboy senang jika aku tak ada?” Keempat persona Boboiboy yang lain segera terkejut dan membelakan matanya ketika mendengar perkataan Blaze. Halilintar segera mendekati mereka. Halilintar menarik kerah jaket milik Blaze dan memandang Blaze dengan tatapan marah. Blaze hanya tersenyum sinis melihat kakak pertamanya itu.

“Su, sudahlah, Halilintar…, aku akan menjelaskannya….” Boboiboy mengelus punggung Halilintar. Halilintar melepaskan genggamannya dan berdecak kesal. Gempa menarik Halilintar dan mengusap punggungnya.

“Sabar, Hali. Sabar….” Ucap Gempa.

“Gak pake 2.0 macam Boboibot?” Tanya Air seraya menyeruput minumannya seraya rebahan di kasur airnya. Gempa menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Taufan tertawa mendengar ucapan Air.

~…~…~…~

Blaze bangun di pagi menurut waktu Atata Tiga. Blaze keluar dari kamar tamu yang disediakan oleh Raja Atata di istananya. Ia berjalan-jalan sejenak di lingkungan asing tersebut. Istana raja di Atata Tiga serupa dengan istana raja dalam cerita-cerita negeri dongeng yang pernah diceritakan ibu Boboiboy utama sebagai pengantar tidur. Blaze melepas tudung kepalanya seraya membenarkan memperbaiki posisi topinya yang sedikit turun. Blaze memandang ke luar jendela yang ada di samping kirinya. Blaze berlari mencari jalan keluar menuju taman istana. Blaze melompat dan memeluk sebuah robot yang serupa dengan diri utamanya.

“Alamak 2.0!” Ucap robot itu.

“Pagi Boboibot! Sedang apa pagi-pagi begini?” tanya Blaze. Blaze melepaskan pelukannya lalu memandang ke sekeliling. Robot itu menghela nafas.

“Sudah saya katakan, nama saya sekarang Goshin. Saya sedang berjaga.”

“Berjaga? Berjaga dari apa?” Tanya Blaze. Goshin membalikkan badannya.

“Sensei…, tepatnya Inazuma milik sensei memang sudah memutilasi Arara. Namun, anak buah Arara bisa saja menyerang kita untuk membalas dendam.” Ujar Goshin. Blaze tertawa riang. Ia mengenakan lagi tudung jaketnya lalu menarik Goshin berkeliling taman istana. Blaze berlari dengan cepat ketika ia melihat sebuah meja bundar dengan enam kursi mengelilinginya. Blaze menarik Goshin untuk duduk di sampingnya.

“Sensei sudah memberi tahu Boboiboy utama tentangku, ya?” Tanya Blaze. Goshin memandang Blaze.

“Karena Zola-san keceplosan, apa boleh buat. Boboiboy marah padamu?” Blaze menggeleng.

“Kak Hali yang marah. ‘Kalau kau sebenarnya bisa mengendalikan kuasamu, mengapa kau mesti berpura-pura tidak bisa! Adik sial!’ itu kata Kak Hali dan langsung dipukul Kak Gempa dan Boboiboy utama.” Ucap Blaze dengan senyum secerah mentari.

“Ha… ha… ha… 2.0.” Ucap Goshin.

“Boboibot kan juga punya kuasa elemen, memang Boboibot tidak memiliki persona seperti Boboiboy utama?” Goshin baru akan protes soal namanya, tapi Blaze keburu meralatnya dengan cengirannya yang khas. Goshin menyandarkan punggungnya.

“Tidak. Saya robot. Meski sensei sudah memberiku emosi, tapi saya tetaplah robot. Meski saya bisa pecah tiga.”

“Enggak lima?”

“Sensei menahannya. Saya bisa overload jika harus pecah lima. Saya harus diupgrade ulang supaya tidak overload ketika pecah lima, tapi saya tak tahu pasti kapan sensei akan mengupgrade saya. Ngomong-ngomong, kemana anda selama ini Blaze-sama? Berkenan kah anda menceritakannya?”

“Hehehehe….”

~…~…~…~

Karena suatu alasan, kapal angkasa Ejojo mendadak rusak dan harus diperbaiki dahulu sebelum membawa Boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya kembali ke bumi. Raja Atata dan Kazan sebenarnya sudah mengusulkan untuk menggunakan alih kuasa Kazan menjadi level dua kuasa manipulasi massa, kuasa manipulasi ruang waktu (inilah yang membuat Kazan tiba-tiba bisa berada di Atata Tiga) dan membawa mereka semua langsung ke bumi. Namun, Yaya dan Ying menolak karena kasihan pada Kazan yang harus bolak-balik karena ia hanya bisa membawa dua orang dalam setiap perjalanan. Fang pun ikut menolak, ia ingin pergi ke laboratorium tempat sebagian diri Kazan terbentuk. Kazan yang awalnya menolak terpaksa menyetujui saat Fang mengancamnya. Saat ini pun, Kazan dan Fang sedang pergi ke laboratorium yang dimaksud. Yaya menyiram bunga yang ada di taman istana Atata Tiga. Satu-satunya varian bunga yang ada di taman itu terlihat begitu hidup ketika Yaya menyiramnya. Ying juga menyiram pepohonan kecil, tapi begitu rindang. Kedua perempuan yang saat ini ada di istana Atata Tiga itu tersenyum puas ketika seluruh tumbuhan telah terairi dengan baik.

“Makhluk bumi ternyata memang masih peduli lingkungan.” Ucap Raja Atata yang menumpangi Probe. Adudu di samping Probe ikut mendekati Yaya dan Ying.

“Ah, Raja….”

“Seandainya dulu semua makluk Atata seperti kalian, mungkin seluruh planet ini masih asri seperti Bumi. Meski kata Imizu, sekarang mulai banyak orang yang mulai tidak peduli pada lingkungan.”

“Imizu itu maksudnya sensei kan, ma?” bisik Ying pada Yaya. Yaya mengangguk.

“Teman-teman! Kemarilah, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu!” Ucap Gopal pada Yaya dan Ying. Gopal pun menunjuk Boboibot dan Blaze yang sedang bercengkrama. Yaya dan Ying mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Mereka ternyata sedang membicarakan perjalanan Blaze di dimensi lain.

 


	9. Kebenaran sebenarnya Kazan-sensei

Saat menjelajahi laboratorium tempat gurunya sebagian dibuat, Fang memandang punggung Kazan yang terus menuntunnya. Fang menghela nafasnya, sepertinya ia merasa bersalah sehingga membuat gurunya salah menyangka seperti ini. Fang menghubungi seseorang dengan jam kuasanya sembari berbisik ketika Kazan terlihat sedang membuka sebuah pintu besi. Suara berisik dari pintu besi yang terbuka itu sepertinya cukup untuk membuat Kazan tidak menyadari perbuatan Fang tadi.

“Ini ruangan operasiku.” Ucap Kazan seraya mengusap meja besi yang dilapisi semacam kasur tipis. Kasur tipis itu masih sedikit terdapat noda darah. Kazan mencengkram dadanya sendiri ketika melihat ranjang operasi itu. Fang terdiam memandang punggung Kazan.

“Sensei..., kapan sensei di operasi hingga mendapat program sphera kuasa seperti ini?” tanya Fang.

“Ketika umurku sekitar empat atau lima tahun. Entahlah..., aku hanya pernah melihat ibu menggendong seorang anak kecil yang dititipkan pada paman sebelum ibuku dan beberapa orang mengoperasiku. Anak itu berambut sama sepertimu.”

‘Aku yakin, aku belum lahir saat itu. Kalau sensei hanya melihat rambutku dan menyangka kalau aku adalah anak itu..., berarti sensei sudah salah mengenaliku sebagai adiknya. Tapi..., ibuku..., dan ibu sensei memiliki wajah yang sama. Itu berarti....’

“Fang? Kenapa kau melamun?”

“Ah, tidak sensei. A, aku..., Aku hanya bingung dengan fungsi tabung ini.” Ujar Fang. Kazan tersenyum.

“Ini tempat di mana program sphera kuasa yang tertanam di tangan kananku ini dibuat dan disimpan.” Kazan kembali bercerita. Untuk saat ini, Fang sepertinya aman untuk menunggu kedatangan seseorang.

~...~...~...~

“Ayolah Blaze-sama..., ceritakan pengalamanmu.” Pinta Goshin. Blaze terkekeh dan mengangguk.

“Entah bagaimana aku ternyata terserap ke dalam dimensi Kazan-sensei!”

“HA?! TERSERAP KE DIMENSI SENSEI?!” Pekik Ying, Yaya, dan Gopal. Blaze tersentak kaget melihat ketiga temannya yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

“Bagaimana bisa hal seperti itu terjadi, wo?” tanya Ying. Blaze mengangkat bahunya.

“Aku juga gak mengerti sebenarnya.” Ujar Blaze lalu memandang ke sekelilingnya. “Mana Fang?”

“Bersama Kak Kazan ke tempat Kak Kazan mendapat ‘sphera kuasa’.” Ucap Ochobot yang meluncur di udara ke pelukan Blaze.

“Pecah lima Blaze. Aku rasa keempat kuasamu yang lain ingin tahu juga.”

“Ochobot mengizinkan? Kali ini mungkin Air bisa berubah jadi level dua.”

“Tak apa. Aku akan menekan kuasa baru Air itu.” Ucap Ochobot. Blaze terkekeh dan mengangguk kecil. Ia melompat dari kursinya lalu berpose khusus sebelum berpecah.

~...~...~...~

Pemuda bersurai hitam kemerahan itu menghela nafas tidak begitu mengerti maksud adiknya yang menghubunginya dengan wajah sedikit panik itu. Pemuda itu memang sudah sering berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia akan tetap melindungi adiknya itu meski ia terpisah jauh dari adiknya. Melihat wajah panik sang adik tadi langsung membuat pemuda itu sedikit panik dan dengan segera menuju ke Planet Atata Tiga. Pemuda itu kini sudah sampai dikoordinat terakhir yang diberikan oleh adiknya. Pemuda itu mengernyitkan keningnya merasa familiar dengan tempat itu.

‘Meski percobaan itu kabur, tapi ibu harap kau bisa mencari dan melindunginya. Karena dia pun masih bisa dikatakan kakakmu.’

Pemuda itu mengurut keningnya ketika sekelebat ingatannya tentang percakapannya dengan sang ibu muncul. Pemuda itu menarik nafas dan memasuki gedung terbengkalai di hadapannya. Pemuda itu memegang gagang pedangnya, begitu mendengar suara seorang pemuda yang seperti sedang bercerita di depan sebuah ruangan.

‘Ruangan ini tempat terakhir ibu melihat kakakmu.’

Pemuda itu kembali mengurut keningnya ketika sekelebat ingatannya ketika ia masih berumur sekitar tujuh tahun itu kembali muncul. Pemuda itu kembali bersikap waspada, ia membuka sedikit pintu ruangan itu dan melihat adiknya yang sedang mengangguk mendengarkan ucapan seorang pemuda berambut hitam kemerahan yang sama dengannya. Pemuda yang dilihatnya tersenyum seraya memejamkan matanya dan mengusap kepala sang adik, keadaan itu terlihat penuh kasih sayang. Pemuda itu kini bingung memandang sang adik yang sesaat tadi terlihat panik.

“Dulu, beberapa saat setelah aku mendapat tangan ini, aku langsung mendapat kuasa petir. Kuasa ini langsung meledakkan semua peralatan diruangan ini. Aku yang dalam keadaan hilang kesadaran berada dalam kendali ‘Inazuma’ milikku. Aku tak begitu bisa mengorek informasi itu bahkan dari ‘Inazuma’ku sendiri. Tapi, mungkin memang ada kemungkinan aku menyerang ibu dan orang-orang yang membunuh tangan kananku dan memasangkan alat ini. Karena aku tidak melihat bekas abu gosong dan darah selain darahku..., aku rasa aku tidak membunuh mereka. Tapi itu tidak menjamin.” Pemuda itu membuka sedikit mulutnya. Teringat kembali percakapan sang ibu saat itu.

‘Waktu itu, kakakmu langsung mendapat kuasa elemen yang sesungguhnya tidak ada dalam blueprint sphera kuasa yang ditanamkan padanya. Kakakmu yang berubah menjadi sosok elemen petir mengamuk dan memporak-porandakan ruangan ini. Syukurnya tidak ada yang meninggal dalam kekacauan yang disebabkan pribadi elemen petir kakakmu itu. Tapi, itu pun membuat kami kehilangan kakakmu, percobaan kami menanamkan progra sphera kuasa pada “daging” bukan besi.’

Pemuda itu mengurut keningnya untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia mengumpulkan tenaganya pada pedangnya dan langsung menghancurkan pintu besi itu. Pemuda yang dipandang dan adiknya terkejut mendengar ledakan itu. Sang adik terlindung dalam pelukan sang pemuda yang dipandangnya.

“Siapa kau?!” Tanya pemuda yang saat ini memeluk adiknya itu. Pemuda itu mengacungkan pedangnya ke depan wajah pemuda yang dipandanginya.

“Harusnya aku yang bertanya.” Ucap Pemuda itu. Sang adik tiba-tiba keluar dari pelukan sang pemuda dihadapannya lalu melindungi sang pemuda.

“Menyingkir darinya, Pang!”

“Aku memanggil Kapten bukan untuk berkelahi dengan pemuda ini!” Ucap sang adik.. “Dan namaku sekarang Fang, Abang. Aku memanggilmu karena aku ingin memastikan sesuatu.”

“Abang?” pemuda di belakang Fang itu memiringkan kepalanya. Fang mengangguk perlahan.

“Memastikan kalau yang Kazan-sensei lihat itu sebenarnya kapten sekaligus abangku. Kapten Kaizo. Bukan aku.”

“A, apa maksudmu, Pang?!” Bentak sang pemuda yang dipanggil Kapten Kaizo itu. Fang menarik nafasnya.

“Namanya, Shimizu Kazan. Putra seorang pria keturunan Jepang dan seorang wanita yang ia yakini berketurunan China. Tapi, Wanita yang menjadi ibu bagi Kazan-sensei menurut raja Atata Tiga adalah wanita yang memiliki wajah yang sama dengan wanita yang aku dan abang sebut ibu. Dari cerita Kazan-sensei tadi..., aku tahu Kazan-sensei yang baru berumur empat atau lima tahun itu sempat bertemu dengan seorang yang ia yakini adik berbeda ayah dengannya yang memiliki rambut yang serupa diriku. Padahal secara umur, aku seharusnya belum lahir sama sekali.

“Jadi, aku pikir, sensei sebenarnya bukan melihatku, melainkan abangku. Kaizo. Dan wanita yang sensei anggap berketurunan China sebenarnya adalah alien dari planet asing.” Jelas Fang berusaha untuk mengaitkan segala sesuatu yang mengganjal di otaknya menjadi suatu rangkaian cerita yang mudah dimengerti.

Kaizo terdiam mendengarnya. Sekelebat ingatan muncul ketika sang ibu membawanya ke gedung yang saat itu mulai terbengkalai. Sang ibu yang menceritakan percobaannya tentang sphera kuasa. Perintah untuk melindungi sang ‘makhluk’ percobaan yang juga kakaknya itu. Serta perintah untuk melindungi sphera kuasa lain karena ia adalah keturunan langsung pembuat sphera kuasa.

Kazan ikut terdiam, memandang jari tangannya, menyadari kesalahan umur yang sempat ia buat. Ia memang sempat berpikir, Fang terlalu muda untuk menjadi anak kecil yang digendong sang ibu dan ayah tirinya. Namun, saat itu Kazan menganggap ia salah menetapkan umurnya yang sebenarnya. Karena ia sangat yakin jika rambut Fang sangat serupa dengan rambut anak kecil yang bisa dikatakan sebagai setengah adiknya itu.

Fang memandang kebisuan yang tercipta akibat penjelasannya tadi. Baik Kazan maupun Kaizo keduanya tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Fang menghembuskan nafasnya memberi waktu berpikir bagi keduanya untuk memahami cerita masing-masing.

“Dulu..., ibu memang pernah bercerita padaku. Tapi..., aku pikir itu salah satu cerita khayalan yang sering ibu ucapkan padaku ketika aku akan pergi tidur.” Ucap Kaizo memecah keheningan yang sedari tadi tercipta. Fang terkejut sejenak sebelum menarik nafas lega.

“Kalian berdua memiliki wajah dan rambut yang sangat serupa, ya. Mungkin deduksimu benar Fang-kun.” Ucap Kazan. Kazan mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh pipi Kaizo yang terdapat luka sabetan pedang yang terlihat baru. Kazan menghembuskan nafasnya, merogoh kantungnya dan langsung menempelkan plester luka pada luka di pipi Kaizo itu. Kaizo sedikit terkejut melihat tindakan pemuda asing dihadapannya itu.

“Apa-apaan, kau?” Tanya Kaizo sarkastik. Kazan memandang Fang yang mengulum senyumnya. Kazan tertawa kecil lalu mengusap kepala Fang lagi.

“Aku sudah sekolah menengah, sen..., ah, Abang....”

“Tapi, kau tetap adik bungsuku. ..., itupun kalau kakakmu ini mau mengakuiku.” Kazan tersenyum sendu. Fang tersentak dan memandang Kaizo. Ia mendekati Kaizo. Kaizo terlihat membulatkan matanya dan berusaha menahan kepergian Kazan, yang menggunakan kuasa teleportasi.

~...~...~...~

“Aku berubah.” Ucap sosok yang mereka yakini sebelumnya adalah persona penguasa air dari diri Boboiboy itu. Blaze terkekeh seraya melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

“Kau jadi tampan Ice.” Ucap Blaze. Halilintar mendelik memandang Blaze. Taufan terkekeh riang dan Gempa yang hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Blaze. Ice terlihat merona, ia menurunkan lagi lidah topinya hingga menutupi nyaris seluruh wajahnya itu.

“Jadi, apa maksudmu memanggil kita berempat Blaze. Sudah berani mengambil alih peran Boboiboy utama dipagi ini, kau pun seenaknya memanggil kami.” Ucap Halilintar dengan nada sedikit membentak. Blaze melepaskan lipatan tangan di belakang kepalanya.

“Memang hanya kau yang sepertinya tidak mengkhawatirkan kepergianku, ya.” Kekeh Blaze yang kini berkacak pinggang dan berbalik. Ice mendekati Halilintar dan menarik kerah jaket Halilintar. Ice melepaskannya setelah melihat mata Halilintar.

“Justru Hali yang paling khawatir, kok Blaze!” Kekeh Taufan. Halilintar mendelik tajam. Blaze tersenyum kecil. Ia menarik nafasnya.

“Mana mungkin si penakut ini khawatir padaku. Dia pasti hanya ketakutan kalau eksistensinya juga ikut hilang sepertiku!” ucap Blaze seraya melipat lagi tangannya di belakang kepala dan memejamkan matanya. Halilintar kembali mendelik tajam pada Blaze. Kali ini tidak hanya lirikan, tapi juga cengkraman pada kerah jaket tak berlengan Blaze seperti yang tadi dilakukan Ice padanya.

“Aku bukan penakut.”

“Pembohong.”

“KAU....”

“Oi. Kau kan tadi mau menceritakan pengalamanmu, Blaze..., kenapa malah jadi bertengkar dengan Halilintar, ha?” tanya Gopal yang mulai sebal dengan tingkah kedua orang yang sama itu.

“Habis, Kak Hali ini tsundere banget, sih.” Kekeh Blaze lalu mencium pipi Halilintar. “Tapi aku tetep suka punya kakak pertama yang tsundere seperti ini.”

Halilintar menyentuh pipinya yang tadi dicium Blaze. Blaze terlihat kembali duduk di kursi dihadapan sebuah meja kotak.

“Oke, akan aku ceritakan apa saja yang terjadi selama aku terhisap dalam dimensi elemen Kazan-sensei.”

 


	10. Cerita Api di dimensi lain

_Api membuka matanya perlahan ketika merasa pipinya ditusuk oleh suatu benda tumpul. Ia memandang ranting pohon yang terjulur ke arah pipinya dan sesosok kaki yang sedang berjongkok agak jauh darinya. Api mengernyitkan keningnya. Seharian kemarin ia tidak bertenaga sama sekali, dan ketika ia bangun ia justru mengambil alih diri Boboiboy. Setidaknya itulah yang Api pikirkan pertama kali, sebelum menyadari sosok yang sedang berjongkok itu memang serupa tapi tak begitu serupa dengan sosok yang Api kenal saat itu._

~...~...~...~

“Eh? Jadi kau pun tidak mengerti kenapa bisa terserap ke dimensi elemen milik sensei?” tanya Yaya. Blaze mengangguk kecil dan mengusap kepala belakangnya.

“Bahkan sampai sekarang baik aku maupun ke delapan elemen sensei yang lainnya pun tidak tahu alasannya.” Jelas Blaze yang langsung membuat keterkejutan lagi di wajah ketiga temannya dan keempat personanya yang lain.

“DELAPAN?!” Blaze terdiam lalu menghitung.

“Iya..., delapan. Nanti aku ceritakan ketika aku bertemu kesemua elemen milik sensei. Sekarang aku cerita awalnya dulu.”

~...~...~...~

_Api langsung mendudukan dirinya dan membuat sosok yang sedari tadi menusukan pipinya dengan ranting mengembangkan sayapnya yang berlubang dan pergi menjauh. Api mengernyitkan keningnya melihat sosok yang telah kabur itu. Api menerbangkan tubuhnya dan berusaha mengejar sosok itu. Sosok itu terlihat semakin cepat terbang menjauh dari Api. Sosok itu tiba-tiba menukik ke bawah dan terjun ke dalam sebuah danau. Api terbang rendah dan memandang air danau tersebut._

_“Lho..., Boboiboy Api-kun kok bisa ada di sini?” Api berbalik dan melihat sosok serupa orang yang dikenalnya sedang rebahan diatas sebuah sofa pelampung. Di punggungnya tersembunyi sosok yang tadi ia kejar. “Mizu desu. Persona penguasa Air milik Kazan. Dia Hi. Persona penguasa Api milik Kazan.”_

_“Eh..., Eh? EEEH!”_

_“Sepertinya Api-kun sendiri tidak tahu, ya. Hi-nii jangan takut. Dia persona penguasa Api milik Boboiboy. Dia juga laki-laki.”_

_“Dia tadi sudah mati dan tiba-tiba bergerak. Dia hantu.”_

_“Hi-nii..., dia pasti hanya pingsan tadi. Sudah nii-san jangan takut.”_

~...~...~...~

“Persona api milik sensei jangan-jangan membawa emosi takut?” tanya Gopal. Blaze mengangguk dan melirik Halilintar.

“Serupa tapi tak sama dengan Kak Hali.” Kekeh Blaze. Sebuah keris petir nyaris mengenai tubuh Blaze, kalau Blaze tidak melompat dari kursinya. Blaze tertawa mendekati Halilintar dan memijat bahunya. Halilintar menghela nafasnya ketika Blaze memeluknya dari belakang dan tersenyum tepat disamping wajah Halilintar. Halilintar mengusap kepala Blaze. Blaze terdiam sejenak.

“Dah, lanjutkan ceritamu.” Ucap Halilintar. Blaze tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Halilintar. Tak menyadari dua dari tiga persona yang tersisa cemberut melihat kejadian itu.

~...~...~...~

_Api kini sudah duduk di daratan. Ia dikelilingi oleh Mizu dan Hi yang juga duduk di daratan. Mereka mengamat-amati Api. Api sendiri sebenarnya bingung dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Pertama, ia bangun di suatu tempat yang serupa dengan pulaunya tetapi juga tidak mirip dengan pulaunya sendiri. Kedua ia tidak bisa kembali menjadi Boboiboy biasa. Ketiga, bagaimana ia bisa bertemu dengan dua orang yang serupa dengan orang yang ia kenal dan mengaku sebagai persona penguasa elemen milik orang yang ia kenal itu._

_“Jadi, intinya Api-kun tidak tahu, mengapanya? Hm, mungkin ini sama seperti kejadian hilangnya Inazuma-nii dulu?” Ucap seorang yang berambut hitam pekat yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai persona penguasa air milik orang yang sangat ia kenal. Mizu no Kazan._

_“I, Inazuma-nii?” Tanya Api._

_“..., Persona penguasa petir milik Kazan. Kakak persona kami.” Jelas seorang yang berambut merah yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai persona penguasa api milik Kazan, guru ilmu alamnya. Api menggaruk kepala belakangnya sedikit tidak mengerti._

_“Apa kita bawa saja ke tempat pertemuan dan kumpulkan semua persona?”_

_“Ide Hi-nii bagus. Yuk, Api-kun ikut kami. Kami gak akan apa-apakan kamu, kok.” Ucap Mizu seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada Api. Api mengangguk lalu menyambut tangan Mizu._

_Hi berjalan santai, tidak terlihat tanda-tanda sesaat tadi ia ketakutan. Api tertawa dalam hati, ia jadi ingat kakak pertama personanya yang juga membawa emosi ketakutan. Api memandang Mizu yang memberikan tangannya pada Hi. Hi mengerutkan keningnya dan menyambut tangan Api. Kini Api dituntun oleh Hi dan Mizu kini memunculkan sebuah bola air dan naik ke atasnya juga memakan snack yang entah di mana ia menyimpan snack itu. Api meneguk liurnya, ia juga ingin memakan snack itu._

_“Hi-nii mau?” tanya Mizu. Hi mengambil segenggam, Mizu menarik kembali bungkus snack itu dan memandang isinya. Hi menurunkan tangannya yang menggenggam snack itu ke depan Api._

_“Kau mau juga kan?” Ucap Hi. Api melompat senang dan mengambil beberapa snack yang ada di tangan Hi. Api memakannya dengan gembira. Mizu memandang Hi lalu tertawa kecil._

_“Dia masih anak-anak, pantas kakak gak begitu takut dengannya.” Ucap Mizu. Hi cemberut dan memalingkan wajahnya. Api memandang Mizu._

_“Emang Hi-sensei takut kenapa?” tanya Api. Hi mendelik pada Mizu, ia menggeleng kuat._

_“Kakakku yang ini membawa perasaan ketakutan dan Trauma. Karena trauma masa kecil Kazan, Hi jadi takut dan sangat benci pada pria dewasa dan perempuan. Pria dewasa pun yang berwajah manusia, kok. Kalau alien kotak macam Adu du tentu tidak.”_

_“Eh, kalau perempuan aku tahu..., pria?”_

_“Soalnya selain ibu Kazan yang mengorbankan Kazan..., Kazan melihat ayahnya yang ikut mengoperasinya. Sudah lupakan itu, sini Api-kun. Aku gendong.” Ucap Hi. Api mengangkat kedua tangannya dan Hi menggendong Api dan Mizu bersamaan. Ia mengembangkan sayapnya dan terbang melewati jurang yang sesungguhnya terdapat jembatan. Namun, mungkin ini adalah salah satu cara Hi untuk menghentikan percakapan yang bisa membuatnya kembali Trauma._

_“Nah, tunggu sebentar, ya Api-kun.” Mizu maju ke sebuah lonceng yang ada di samping sebuah tempat seperti tempat berkumpul. Mizu membunyikan lonceng itu. Api menutup telinganya karena suara lonceng itu ternyata lebih kencang dari dugaannya. Hi mengusap kepala Api. Sesosok manusia bersayap putih mendarat tak lama setelah Mizu berhenti membunyikan loncengnya._

_“Yo. Kaze, seperti biasa kau yang selalu datang lebih dahulu. Kali ini jangan beritahu Kazan utama soal ini.” Ucap Hi._

_Manusia bersayap putih berambut hitam itu memandang sosok anak kecil yang ada di samping Hi. Manusia itu, Kaze, membelak lalu memandang Hi. Hi tidak berekspresi. Kaze menarik nafas dan mengangguk kecil. Kini sesosok manusia bersayap petir berambut merah terbang di langit, seolah melihat kondisi di bawah tempat yang seperti ruang pertemuan itu. Ia akhirnya mendarat dan langsung memeluk Kaze. Kaze menghembuskan nafasnya dan menepuk-nepuk punggung diatas sayap petir manusia itu._

_“Kenapa Inazuma-nii?”_

_“Tak ada. Aku hanya ingin memelukmu.” Ucap manusia bernama Inazuma itu. Api mengamati hubungan kedua orang yang sudah datang itu. Hubungan mereka sedikit mirip dengan hubungannya dan adiknya Air._

_“BAA!”_

_“UWAA!” Api melompat kaget dan langsung menaiki tubuh Hi yang ada di sampingnya. Tanah dibawahnya tiba-tiba memunculkan sesosok manusia yang sangat mirip dengan Kazan. Manusia itu mengambil kacamatanya yang agak tebal lalu tersenyum jahil pada Api._

_“Tsuchi memang gitu.” Hi menepuk-nepuk punggung Api yang cemberut. Manusia bernama Tsuchi itu terkekeh._

_“Su, sudah semua, ya?” Tanya Api mencoba meyakinkan seraya turun dari tubuh Hi._

_“Belum.” Ucap kelimanya bersamaan. Api memandang bingung._

_Tak lama setelah berkata seperti itu sebuah garis cahaya meluncur dari langit. Sosok manusia berambut merah muncul tak lama setelah cahaya itu menghilang. Sosok itu mengenakan pakaian serupa kelima orang tadi tetapi berwarna dominan putih-emas. Kulitnya terlihat begitu putih dan mulus, seolah-olah memancarkan cahaya tersendiri diluar cahaya yang tadi membawanya. Sebuah buku ada di tangannya, tapi matanya tertutup oleh perban. Api mendadak bingung bagaimana cara manusia itu membaca buku yang dibawanya._

_“Datang Hikari. Berarti sebentar lagi....” Ucapan Kaze berhenti ketika sebuah kabut hitam muncul mengelilingi mereka, kabut itu berkumpul tepat disebelah manusia bernama Hikari itu. Sesosok manusia berpakaian seperti Shinigami dalam komik dan film yang pernah ia pinjam dari rumah Kazan, perhan muncul. Manusia itu melepas tudung kepala hitamnya memperlihatkan rambut hitamnya dan mata merah menyalanya. Scythe dipunggungnya terlihat begitu runcing dan berkilau, mungkin juga karena efek cahaya dari Hikari._

_“Ada apa memanggil kami?”_

_“Tenanglah dulu, Yami. Ku belum datang.”_

_“Sudah kok. Tuh.” Ucap Hikari seraya menunjuk langit. Arah yang ditunjuk Hikari berubah dari sesuatu yang tembus pandang kini menjadi sosok manusia berambut hitam kemerahan. Pakaiannya berwarna putih bersih. Manusia itu terlihat halus dan lembut sekali sehingga bisa terbawa melayang di udara dan mungkin tersapu angin._

_“Turunlah, Ku.” Ucap Mizu._

_“Aku adalah_ Non, Void, _atau_ Zero _. Kehadiranku justru akan membuat kalian tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan.” Ucap Ku seraya menggeleng._

_“Tak apa, lah. Kita memang hanya ingin bicara, kok. Lagipula, ini suatu hal yang menguntungkan untuk mengendalikan kekuatan dan kemarahan Inazuma yang mudah marah ini.” Ucap Kaze._

_“KAZE!” Pekik Inazuma. Sayap petirnya mengembang dan memunculkan banyak petir. Ku segera turun dan membuat semua sayap yang dimiliki manusia bersayap itu hilang. Scythe di punggung Yami dan perban di mata Hikari menghilang. Bola air Mizu pun menghilang. Api mengerutkan keningnya. Ia mencoba mengeluarkan bebola apinya._

_“WUAH! API-KUN MASIH BISA MENGENDALIKAN KUASANYA MESKI ADA ‘KU’!” pekik ketujuh persona elemen selain manusia yang bernama Ku itu._

_“..., Hm....”_

_Ku mendekati Api dan mengulurkan tangannya. Bola api itu menghilang dan Api tak bisa mengeluarkan lagi apinya. Api mundur melihat itu. Api bahkan jatuh terduduk dengan keringat yang mengucur. Ku terdiam sejenak dan akhirnya menarik kembali uluran tangannya. Hi memandang Api dan memeluknya. Ia merengkuh Api dan mengusap punggungnya. Hi menggendong Api dan membawanya ke tempat duduk yang ada di sana. Ia mengusap rambut Api dan mencium keningnya._

_“Sudah-sudah..., aku akan usahakan mengambil ketakutanmu. Tenang, tenang....”_

_“Ke, kenapa aku takut? A, aku hanya membawa perasaan tertekan..., tapi kenapa aku..., aku takut melihatnya?” tanya Api seraya menunjuk Ku yang juga kebingungan. Ku menunduk kecil. Yami menepuk pundak Ku._

_“Jangan menyalahkan dirimu lagi, Ku. Aku merasakan kegelapan hatimu.” Ku menarik nafasnya dan tersenyum pada Yami. Ia mengangguk dan bersama ke semuanya, mendekati dan duduk di kursinya masing-masing. Api terlihat ketakutan ketika Ku berada cukup dekat dengannya. Hi mengusap kepala Api._

_“Dia baik. Dia juga Kazan. Tenanglah.” Ucap Hi. Api memejamkan matanya, menarik nafasnya mencoba menahan rasa takutnya._

~...~...~...~

“Kau merasa ketakutan?” tanya semua orang yang ada di sana. Blaze mengangguk kecil.

“Aku gak tahu kenapa, tiba-tiba aku merasa ketakutan yang mungkin sama seperti ketakutan Kak Petir hingga berubah menjadi Kak Halilintar. Sampai sekarang aku juga agak bingung, padahal Kak Hali yang membawa perasaan ketakutan.” Jelas Blaze. Halilintar mendengus.

“..., Kemarilah, Blaze.” Ucap Halilintar. Blaze mendekati Halilintar. Halilintar menarik dagu Blaze. Ice dan Taufan langsung menggebrak meja.

“APA YANG KAU INGINKAN KAK HALI!” Pekik keduanya. Halilintar menghembuskan nafasnya.

“Aku bertanggung jawab dengan ketakutan Boboiboy. Blaze adalah Boboiboy, ketakutan Blaze adalah tanggung jawabku juga.” Ujar Halilintar lalu menempelkan kening mereka berdua. “Heran, kenapa kalian berdua terlihat kesal sekali.”

“Aku sudah gak takut lagi, kok Kak.” Ucap Blaze. “Diam! Aku masih merasakan ketakutan itu. Pejamkan matamu! Aku tak bisa mengambil ketakutanmu.” Bentak Halilintar. Blaze mengulum senyumnya lalu memejamkan matanya. Ice membunyikan jari-jari tangannya. Ia ingin meninju Halilintar yang terlalu dekat dengan Blaze saat itu. Taufan bahkan sudah mengeluarkan gerudi taufan di tangan kanannya, ingin meninju Blaze yang terlalu dekat dengan Halilintar.

“Dah.”

“Makasih Kak Hali!” Halilintar mendadak jatuh terduduk. Membuat keempat persona lainnya dan juga teman-temannya terkejut. Taufan segera mendekati Halilintar dan mendorong bahu Blaze. Blaze terbengong-bengong melihat tingkah Taufan.

“Se, sekarang aku paham kenapa kau ketakutan melihat persona _non_ milik Chikgu.” Ucap Halilintar yang berkeringat banyak.

“Kak Hali tak apa?” tanya Taufan khawatir. Halilintar menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya kasar.

“Ya. Sudah lebih baik.” Ucap Halilintar. Taufan mengernyit dan mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari kantungnya dan menyeka keringat Halilintar. Halilintar menghela nafas dan mengambil sapu tangan biru tua itu.

“Aku bisa sendiri.”

“Lanjutkan ceritamu, Blaze. Boboiboy sedikit penasaran dengan ke-delapan elemen milik Chikgu itu.” Ucap Gempa. Blaze memandang Gempa dan berpikir sejenak. Blaze mengangguk dan mulai menceritakan kembali perjalanannya.

~...~...~...~

Kaizo berdecih kesal. Tinggal kurang lebih 2 centi lagi saja ia berhasil menangkap orang yang mengaku sebagai kakaknya itu. Kaizo yang kesal meninju dinding tepat di sebelah tabung yang agak besar. Fang menggenggam tangan Kaizo dan mengusapnya lembut. Fang juga tak menyangka kalau guru dan orang yang mengaku sebagai kakak beda ayah dengannya itu akan hilang begitu saja setelah menceritakan semua pengalaman buruk, kesendiriannya, kesedihannya, dan amarahnya pada kedua orang tuanya sendiri.

“Dia sudah banyak bercerita padamu, kan? Ceritakan padaku di kapal angkasa. Aku akan minta Lahap untuk melacak pemuda tadi.” Ucap Kaizo lalu menarik tangan yang digenggam dan menggenggam sang adik.

“Ah, sebelumnya..., lebih baik kita menemui Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan yang saat ini ada di istana Atata Tiga. Ada sosok yang aku rasa bisa mengetahui di mana keberadaan Chikgu Kazan berada.”

“Chikgu?”

“Iya. Dia pun..., salah satu guru di sekolah menengahku, Abang.”

“Membawamu ke Bumi dan menunggunya di sekolahmu mungkin efektif. Tapi, itu akan memakan waktu lama dan aku tak akan mau melakukan hal seperti menunggu. Ceritakan padaku sekarang, Private Pang.”

“Kak, namaku sekarang sudah menjadi Fang.” Keluh Fang sesaat sebelum cahaya merah membawa mereka memasuki kapal angkasa mereka.

~...~...~...~

_Api memandang persona_ non _milik Kazan itu. Meski Api masih bingung kenapa ia ‘bisa merasa’ ketakutan, tapi sepertinya ia memahami apa yang menyebabkan ia ketakutan. Api takut karena meski pada jarak tertentu ia masih bisa bertahan mengeluarkan kuasa apinya, pada jarak yang sangat dekat Ku seolah-olah menarik semua kekuatannya untuk mengendalikan kuasa apinya._

_“Kau mengerti Api-chan?” Tanya Hikari sembari menutup bukunya._

_“Eh, ah? Apa? Ma, maaf....” Hikari terkekeh kecil melihat reaksi Api yang kebingungan. Api memandang ketujuh elemen gurunya yang lain. Wajah mereka terlihat kecewa karena ia tak mendengarkan. Api menunduk._

_“Sampai kita atau kau sendiri bisa menemukan cara untuk membuatmu kembali ke dimensi Boboiboy-kun, kau akan tinggal di pulau Hi. Tentunya, kau pun bisa belajar teknik-teknik kuasa api milik Hi untuk menambah teknikmu.” Ucap Yami dengan nada yang dalam dan terkesan gelap. Api memandang Hi yang mengangguk kecil._

_“Kuasa yang dimiliki Boboiboy-kun pasti lebih kuat dari kita, ya....” ucap Ku lembut. Api meneguk liurnya._

_“Habis kekuatanku baru mempan padanya ketika aku berjarak kurang lebih 1 meter darinya. Beda dengan kakak-kakak yang dalam jarak 10 meter saja sudah tak bisa mengendalikan kuasa kakak-kakak.”_

_“Kau benar, Ku. Lagi pula ini hal ini mungkin karena kuasa elemen yang dimiliki Boboiboy-kun adalah kuasa yang diberikan oleh sphera kuasa generasi di bawah kita. Ketika aku mengutak-atik isi sphera kuasa ini, aku menemukan fakta bahwa ‘kita’ seharusnya tidak ada, karena kuasa elemen bukanlah kuasa yang ada dalam blueprint sphera kuasa ini.” Jelas Kaze._

_“Apa maksudnya?! Kau mengutak-atik Sphera Kuasa di tanganmu?! Benda seperti ini seharusnya lepas dari tubuh! Aku tak peduli aku cacat asalkan benda memuakkan ini jauh dari tubuhku!” Pekik Inazuma. Wajah Kaze masih terlihat tenang._

_“Tenanglah Inazuma-nii. Aku tahu, Kazan utama juga memiliki perasaan sepertimu yang tidak ingin memiliki benda seperti ini. Tapi, Kazan utama lebih memilih untuk tetap menggunakan sphera kuasa ditangannya. Selain karena ‘tangan kanan’ seperti yang selama ini ada..., Kazan utama kini tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika memiliki sphera kuasa ini.” Jelas Kaze dengan tenang._

_‘_ Kaze-sensei hebat sekali..., seperti Gempa, yang masih tetap tenang menghadapi ocehan Kak Hali.’ _Batin Api. Api tiba-tiba tersadar sesuatu._

_“Eh..., Sphera kuasa? Tangan kanan? Kuasa elemen tidak ada di sphera kuasa?” tanya Api bertubi-tubi. Hikari tersenyum lalu mendekati Api yang duduk di pangkuan Hi._

_“Api-chan mau dengar dongeng abang dulu? Abang yakin nanti kau pasti akan mengerti.”_

~...~...~...~

“Aku gak usah cerita bagian itu. Karena sebagian besar intinya kalian semua sudah tahu.” Ucap Blaze. Kesemuanya mengangguk kecuali Gopal.

“Ada satu yang aku tak mengerti Bo..., Blaze....” Ujar Gopal tiba-tiba. Blaze memiringkan kepalanya memandang Gopal.

“Katanya tadi, kuasa elemen sensei tidak ada dalam sphera kuasa di tangan kanan sensei. Tapi..., Chikgu bagaimana bisa punya?”

“Oh itu..., Waktu itu Chikgu Kaze melirik Chikgu Inazuma yang terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu setelah Abang Hikari selesai mendongeng dan mengatakan kalau ia dan Chikgu Kazan sendiri masih bingung kenapa bisa ia memiliki kuasa elemen. Chikgu Kaze bilang, mungkin Chikgu Inazuma tahu alasannya karena Chikgu Inazuma adalah persona pertama Chikgu Kazan. Tapi sampai saat ini ia tidak pernah meceritakannya bahkan pada Chikgu Kaze.

Oh, ya Chikgu Kaze ternyata benar-benar seperti Gempa. Chikgu Kaze adalah persona yang pikirannya bisa terhubung dengan pikiran Chikgu Kazan, tapi Chikgu Kaze bisa menahan informasi darinya ke Chikgu Kazan. Kak Gempa bisa?” Jelas Api dan langsung bertanya pada Gempa.

“Yah, bisa-bisa sedikit.” Ucap Gempa seraya menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk gigantiknya. Blaze tersenyum puas.

“Lalu setelah itu....”

~...~...~...~

_“Hi-sensei suka anak-anak?” ucap Api seraya terkejut tidak percaya. Hi mengangguk kecil. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di pulau api milik Hi. Bercerita mengenai diri mereka masing-masing._

_“Aku suka anak-anak lelaki. Perempuan_ absolutely no _. Panggil abang saja seperti yang kau ucapkan pada Hikari. Tak apa, pikiranku dan Kazan utama tidak menyatu, jadi kau aman.”_

_“Eh? Uh, baiklah. Abang juga tidak suka perempuan? Karena ibu sensei juga?” Hi mengangguk kecil._

_“Aku agak lebih ‘aneh’ daripada Kazan. Aku bahkan tidak mau mendekati anak perempuan lebih dari 3 meter. Teman-temanmu pun.”_

_“Yaya dan Ying? Abang gitu banget deh.”_

_“Aku adalah persona yang membawa trauma dan ketakutan, kan? Wajar, kok. Kazan utama sendiri memaklumi kekuranganku ini. Tapi, kadang jadi kelebihan di mana aku bisa menghajar perempuan yang jahat tanpa merasa bersalah.”_

_“Ish..., ish..., ish..., tak patut, tak patut.” Ucap Api lalu terkekeh kecil. Hi ikut terkekeh._

_“Keuntungan lainnya, aku lebih sering dipakai dalam melawan musuh ketimbang abang Inazuma yang sebenarnya memiliki kekuatan yang setingkat lebih tinggi dariku. Kekuatanku termasuk yang kedua terkuat dari semua kuasa Kazan. Ah, tepatnya itu karena Kazan utama belum mampu menggunakan kekuatan Hikari, Yami, dan Ku. Kalau mereka sudah bisa mungkin Ku akan menjadi yang paling kuat. Karena sebenarnya ia tidak hanya meniadakan elemen, tapi semua kuasa.” Ujar Hi._

_“Semua kuasa?”_

_“Iya semua kuasa, karena menurut Kaze yang berani mengutak-atik benda ini, Ku adalah salah satu kuasa yang termasuk dalam rancangan benda ini. Aku punya pendapat kalau alasan abang Inazuma tidak mau bicara karena ada Ku. Tapi, ya..., Kazan utama masih tidak bisa mengendalikannya. Jadi, ya kekuatan serangan ku untuk saat ini masih yang nomor dua.” Ujar Hi. Api mengangguk-angguk._

_“Aku rasa Boboiboy juga seperti Kazan utama.”_

_“Seperti sensei? Kenapa?”_

_“..., panggil chikgu saja. Kau terlihat susah sekali mengucapkan kata sensei. Ya, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau kau seperti abang Inazuma versi lebih mudah terkontrol. Aku yakin kau adalah persona terkuat nomor satu, tapi yang biasa Boboiboy gunakan adalah Halilintar, kan? Kau kuat, tapi Boboiboy tidak bisa mengendalikanmu..., atau aku perlu katakan..., Kau tak ingin Boboiboy mengontrolnya. Bukan karena Boboiboy tak bisa, tapi karena dia belum siap dengan resiko kuasa api, kan?”_

_“Abang tahu saja.” Kekeh Api, tapi raut wajahnya sama sekali tidak terkekeh. Hi mengusap kepala Api._

_“Boboiboy bilang kau membawa perasaan tertekan, kan? Tapi..., aku dapat melihat yang sebenarnya perasaan apa yang kau bawa. Ah, tepatnya aku dikasih tahu Hikari yang langsung tahu semuanya ketika tadi dia melihatmu. Hikari seolah tahu segalanya hanya dengan melihat sekilas.”_

_“Eh? Aku memang membawa perasaan tertekan, lah! Aku....” Api berhenti berucap ketika Hi menempelkan telunjuknya di bibirnya._

_“Kau seharusnya hanya membawa perasaan kanak-kanak seperti yang sudah ‘digariskan oleh program Sphera Kuasa’ milik Boboiboy berikan padamu, meski aku yakin sphera kuasa itu sendiri juga tidak tahu kau akan bersifat seperti apa. Tapi..., kau sendiri yang memutuskan untuk mengambil tekanan Boboiboy, kan? Kau kasihan pada Boboiboy utama yang sebenarnya sudah tertekan itu, kau mengambil tekanannya agar Boboiboy bisa terlepas dari tekanannya. Dan kau akan melepaskan tekanan Boboiboy itu dengan perasaan kanak-kanakmu.” Jelas Hi. Api menunduk keringat mengalir di pelipisnya._

_“Ba..., bagaimana abang tahu?”_

_“Hikari bilang, wajahmu tidak cocok sama sekali untuk orang yang seharusnya membawa perasaan tertekan. Wajahmu jauh berbeda dengan Yami. Wajahmu lebih mirip dengan abang Tsuchi.” Ucap Hi. Api menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Hi._

_“Aku salah ya? Mengambil tekanan Boboiboy?”_

_“Kalau secara umum, ya kau salah. Aku yakin, nanti kau akan bertemu dengan persona elemen yang seharusnya membawa perasaan tertekan itu. Tapi..., bagiku kau tidak salah, kok.” Ujar Hi seraya mengusap kepala Api. “Kau hebat bisa tahu kalau Boboiboy sebenarnya sedang tertekan. Kau hebat karena kau sebenarnya tahu resikomu jika kau mengambil perasaan tertekan itu. Kau hebat karena kau dapat mengontrolnya dengan baik supaya Boboiboy tidak terkena resikonya. Ah, aku mengerti sekarang.”_

_“Apa yang abang mengerti?” tanya Api. Hi tersenyum._

_“Maksud dari perkataan Hikari tadi. Kau tahu, kalau Boboiboy saat itu belum menyadari kalau dirinya tertekan dan akan berbahaya jika kuasa api dikendalikan oleh Boboiboy yang tertekan. Kuasa api membutuhkan ‘bahan bakar’ dan kau takut Boboiboy justru menggunakan perasaan tertekan sebagai ‘bahan bakar’ itu. Meski perasaan kanak-kanak juga agak berbahaya untuk dibawa kuasa api, Ah, tepatnya tidak ada perasaan yang bisa dibawa kuasa api sebenarnya, karena kuasa api adalah pedang bermata dua yang sesungguhnya. Tapi kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan menyesali keputusanku itu dan akan menahan sekaligus memisahkan antara kuasa api dan tekanannya hingga persona utamaku itu siap menggunakannya.”_

_“Terima kasih.” Ucap Api seraya tersenyum lebar._

~...~...~...~

“Blaze..., kau....” Gempa memandang Blaze dengan tatapan khawatir, sedih, dan bersalah. Blaze tersenyum kecil. Blaze sebenarnya masih tak percaya, kalau ia berani menceritakan permasalahan dan alasan kenapa Boboiboy tidak mampu mengontrol kuasa api di depan Gempa yang sudah jelas pikirannya terhubung dengan persona utamanya itu.

“Tak apa..., aku akan tetap membawa dua perasaan ini sampai Boboiboy bisa menggunakannya.”

“Bukan itu.” Gempa menggigit bibirnya dan memeluk Blaze. “Boboiboy bilang....”

“Tak. Aku tidak akan mengembalikan tekanan ini. Aku memang merasa Boboiboy sudah cukup siap untuk mengendalikan kuasaku. Tapi, aku masih harus mengontrol kuasa api yang dikendalikan Boboiboy agar terpisah dengan tekanan yang ia alami. Lagipula..., waktu itu Chikgu Kazan berkata kalau yang perlu dilatih sebenarnya bukan aku..., tapi Boboiboy sendiri. Tak apa, sekarang aku sudah lebih kuat untuk menahan tekanan yang sudah terpisah dengan kuasa api.” Jelas Blaze.

“Tapi, Blaze..., membawa dua perasaan yang bertolak belakang akan membahayakan dirimu. Itu sebabnya kau suatu saat mungkin....”

“Aku tahu Ochobot. Aku yang paling tahu dengan keadaanku. Tapi, aku sungguh tidak lagi menyesal mengambil tekanan Boboiboy saat itu, karena kau sayang pada Boboiboy.” Jelas Blaze.

“Boboi..., Blaze, meski kau membawa perasaan kanak-kanak, tapi entah kenapa saat ini kau terlihat dewasa sekali.” Ucap Gopal. Blaze menggaruk kepala belakangnya dan terkekeh.

“Perasaan kanak-kanak yang aku bawa ini unik, Gopal. Aku membawa keinginan bermain sembari belajar mengenal dunia yang akan mendewasakanku. Dan karena aku sudah mempelajari tentang itu makanya aku terlihat dewasa. Anggap saja aku kanak-kanak yang mencari jati diri. Itu yang abang Hikari bilang setelah aku berubah menjadi ‘Blaze’ dan aku merasa kalau aku tidak lagi membawa perasaan kanak-kanak.”

“Pantas setelah jadi Blaze, kau sesekali terlihat seperti kanak-kanak dan sesekali seperti orang dewasa.” Ucap Yaya.

“Iya, kah? Hehehe..., maaf.”

“Tak perlu minta maaf, wo. Sekarang kan, kita sudah tahu alasannya. Jadi..., bagaimana kau bisa berubah jadi Blaze, ma?” tanya Ying.

“Sebenarnya tak lama setelah bicara dengan Chikgu Hi, aku diajak berlatih dengannya. Rasanya aku baru berlatih sebentar sebelum Chikgu Kaze dipanggil oleh Chikgu Kazan, dan Chikgu Kazan..., melihat keberadaanku. Chikgu terkejut dan memarahi semua persona elemennya yang ada waktu itu. Untung juga saat itu aku sudah jadi Blaze.” Jelas Blaze. “Aku pun mempelajari teknik kloning api itu dari Chikgu Hi. Kuasa Blaze yang saat ini murni aku kendalikan atau miliki itu ‘Chakram Berapi’.”

Blaze memunculkan dua buah chakram yang ditangannya yang berkobar oleh api. Blaze menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Api yang berkobar di chakram itu menghilang dan memperlihatkan wujud aslinya. Blaze memperlihatkan chakramnya seraya tersenyum, layaknya anak kecil yang sedang memamerkan mainannya pada kawan-kawannya.

“Woh! Keren!” ucap Gopal. Blaze terkekeh seraya membakar dan menghilangkan chakram apinya.

“Lalu ada..., ah tiga ini agak berbahaya kalau aku munculkan. Jadi, aku ucapkan saja. Aku bisa menguasai 'tumbukan tinju berapi', 'hembusan berapi', dan 'meteor berapi'. Tapi, 'meteor berapi' ini terjadi kalau kau combo dengan Ice. Masih banyak lagi, tapi aku masih perlu memahami kerja dan kekuatannya.” Jelas Blaze.

“Kita combo?” tanya Ice. Blaze mengangguk.

“Waktu itu aku coba combo dengan Kak Mizu versi esnya. Waktu itu Kak Mizu bilang kalau kau....”

“BOBOIBOY!!!” teriakan dari angkasa dan deru suara kapal angkasa menghentikan ucapan Blaze saat itu. Blaze menengadah dan memandang sebuah kapal angkasa yang mirip seperti pedang itu berjalan perlahan mendekati mereka. Cahaya merah muncul dan memunculkan sosok Fang.

“Fang! Kau kembali dengan Kapten Kai....” Ucapan Gempa terhenti ketika melihat wajah pucat Fang.

“KAZAN-SENSEI MENGHILANG!”

“APAA?”


End file.
